New Not Alone Anymore
by cutelittlekitten18
Summary: Rewritten. Harry has been alone for so long now, but that's about to change. Slash Crossover with Pitch Black don't like it Don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pitch Black. I do not make any money from this story._

**Pairings**: Riddick/Harry (there so sexy together, don't you think)

**Rating**: M – swearing hinted lemons but they will be posted on AO3 to be on the safe side ^^

(ME) HELLO everyone, yes I am still alive ^^ I bet many though this story was dead again well it isn't. I am back and going strong, I was going to place this on the old story but though it was better to start a new post with all the changes I have made with the help of my beta wolfydies and a big thank you to her for putting up with me ^^

I have worked hard in making the whole story match my writing style I have now instead of what it was like a few years ago ^^ I hope you like what I have added to it as I have started a bit sooner so you guys understand Harry more and what he has been through before he gets to Riddick ^^ at the bottom there is another note I hope you read as its to do with another story. please leave a review to let me know what you think of the changes and if I have gone in the right direction ^^ ENYJOY.

**Not Alone Anymore**

_(Harry's Thoughts)_

_~Riddick's thoughts~_

**Dreams**

"Talking"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 1**

_He laid his head on the masculine shoulder, feeling nothing but safe and calmness as strong arms wrap around him, he never thought something like this would ever happen to him, not after everything that had happened, but it did._

_His name is Harry Potter and this is how he met his sliver-eyed mate and changes the future._

_Hear his story…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Codey was working in the kitchen, even though she knew her master would eat little of it she worked hard in making the meal one of her best. Anything for her master. As she finished up she felt the wards signalling that someone was at the door. Popping over there she opened them to see who had come. Her master didn't get many visitors and sometimes none at all, but when she sew a goblin standing there she recognized him as one of her master's friends; Lord Jaxlyx Goldblade, the high lord of the goblins who oversaw all the banks in the magical world.

Opening the door wider she bowed to the lord, she knew what this was about, "What can Codey do for you, Lord Goldblade?"

"I need to see your master." Jaxlyx said to the little house elf.

"Codey will let master know," she said as she let Lord Jaxlyx into the Forte, she gave another bow before she said. "Please wait here, sir."

Popping out of the room she reappeared, with a silent pop, into another room this one was dark though, the curtains drawn, there was no furniture in the room, except for a throne like chair that faced a large burning fireplace.

Codey knew this used to be the old master's chair. It had been his most loved place to sit and read his many potions books.

Now the chair belonged to her master, it was the only thing that master wouldn't have packed away, not until it was time for him to go.

"What is it, Codey?" Her master asked tonelessly, not looking away from the burning flames.

"Master's goblin lord is here to see him." She answers him.

A pale hand rose from the arm of the chair and took hold of the goblet that had been floating beside it.

"See him in," her master said as he took a sip of the red liquid inside the goblet, before he let it go and it once more floated to rest beside him.

"Yes, Master." Codey said, bowing to him before popping out again. She hoped whatever news the goblin lord brought would make her master happy; he had been sad for too long.

Popping in front of the Lord Jaxlyx, she bowed and said, "Master will see you now. Please follow Codey, sir."

Turning to the chair she asked, "Master, is there anything else that you and Lord Jaxlyx Goldblade be needing?"

"No, Coddy, you may leave, but thank you," the master said, making the house elf beam in happiness before she popped away back into the kitchen.

"Still liking the dark I see, old friend," Jaxlyx said as he gestured towards the dark room.

"The dark is where I am meant to be; for so many years it has been this way." The master said monotonously. It made Jaxlyx feel for his friend.

"But do not forget, my friend, you are also of the light. Please do not hide in the darkness too long," Jaxlyx said. He knew that his friend needed to be out in the sun more. Being ensconced in darkness wasn't healthy. But he also knew it wasn't as easy as it sounded. It was impossible for his friend to go anywhere without being harassed by those that either wanted to praise him for what he had done, or attack him for what he was.

The master nodded his head, but said no more on the subject. It was an old argument they have gone over many times. All his friends and allies have said the same thing.

Waving a hand another chair appeared beside his, and he waved his friend over to sit. As Jaxlyx did so the master asked him, "How are the plans coming along?"

"Straight to business, I see," Jaxlyx said, not bothered by the subject change. "Well, I am happy to say they have finished and everything has been a success."

"And it works?"

"Please do not doubt goblins' building skills, old friend, and I over saw everything myself. It is ready," Jaxlyx said.

Jaxlyx didn't take offense to his friend questioning the goblins' capabilities. With all that he had been through he had trouble putting faith in the world around him.

"So many years I have been waiting to rest," the master said, and for the first time since walking into the room Jaxlyx could hear hope shining through his friend's melancholy.

"And you shall, my friend. No one but you will be able to enter once you have added your blood to the wards, you can be at peace." Jaxlyx said reassuringly. That had been his friend's main worry; that outsiders would enter his resting place and disturb him.

"Thank you, Jaxlyx. You have been with me for many years and have never let me down. There is no way I would be able to repay you for this," the dark being said looking over to the goblin.

"Is this really what you want, my friend?" he asked. He had to be sure this was what his friend really wanted. Once he entered his resting place there would be no turning back.

The master nodded his head, his dull eyes showing he pain and loneliness he was drowning in. "I am so tired, so very tired. I wish to rest without anyone coming to me about another dark lord taking over their world. I don't want to be used to fix their every problem any longer.

"It is your world, as well," Jaxlyx argued half-heartedly. He knew his friend was right, though he wished it wasn't true.

"Not anymore, my friend. This world and the people in it have changed so much, and not for the better. No matter how much I've tried to make them see reason greed and power have taken over, and I no longer want to watch as the world I once loved falls further and further into the hands of the corrupt."

Jaxlyx sighed. He knew what his friend was talking about, and looking into this dull eyes he knew he couldn't and wouldn't stop his friend from fulfilling his wish for rest. It was time the world stood on its own instead of seeking aid from him. "I understand. You will be missed, my friend."

"Only those that truly care will understand why I am doing this," the master said.

"And we do, this has been a long time coming. We could all see it in your eyes, my friend. In a way we are already missing you. You have lost much of yourself over the years, and even though there was sadness in your eyes you still smiled, but now…," Jaxlyx broke off as he looked into lacklustre green eyes. Those eyes had once shone like emeralds when their owner had been but a young goblin. However now, looking at them, they were lifeless and defeated. The last few years had sapped his friend of his will to live leaving only a listless, world weary creature in place of a once strong and vivacious wizard.

Reaching over he patted the hand that rested on the armrest of the chair "All the preparations have been completed. The magic that flows through the structure is strong, but it will fade over time, so we have made it so that as you rest it will feed off the flow of magic you'll put out. Nothing has been left to chance with your safety," Jaxlyx said reassuringly.

"Thank you, Jaxlyx."

"The goblin nation owes you a life debt for what you have done for us. Not only that, you are a friend to us, and we do everything in our power to make sure we help are friends."

Jaxlyx watched as his friend smiled for the first in time years, and he knew that he and the others were doing the right thing.

"Thank you," the dark being whispered, and there were so many emotions in those two words that Jaxlyx smiled and patted his friend hand, again.

The world was going to face a great loss, but it was time for Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin-Snape to rest.

And Jaxlyx Goldblade would make sure that he did.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Many years later**

Floating through darkness, you can see so many things. Some things so pleasant they can make your heart sing with joy and others so painful, they make you weep with all-consuming sorrow.

Darkness can be your friend, or it can be your enemy. It doesn't care if you experiences its darkest horrors that would drive you to the point of insanity, or the true beauty and comfort that could be offered from of its too often feared embrace.

But one thing you can always expect from darkness is for it to bring to light the events of your life; the treasured memories linked with warm and comfort; the hated memories linked with pain and suffering.

After all, darkness is indifferent, to what you experience in its embrace.

One such being laid in the darkness embrace. Deep under the surface of a barren land that was once the lush with forests, this being slept inside a tomb, a being that shouldn't exist, it had been undisturbed for centuries.

This being was once known by many. Some hated him and some loved him, but all feared him.

He was Harry Potter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**(Dreams…)**_

**Harry smiled as he watch his dad, Remus, make his mate blush. It had been a shock to many when Remus had started to court Severus Snape, of all people. Many had though he would get with Tonks, but he remembered that Remus had never taken with the girl. She had been angry as hell when the news of the courting had reach her.**

**But Harry was just happy his dad was happy. After all those years with the pain and loss of his pack he now had them as a new pack. **

**It was going to take time for him to get used to having his sneaky potion professor as his papa, but, for his dad, he would get used to it.**

"**Harry, come on, we have some shopping to do!" Remus called out.**

"**Coming dad!" Harry called out and rushed towards them. **

**He had never been happier having a family at long last. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Harry didn't know if he should be shocked or pissed, as he stared at the blonde standing in front of him with bags beside him.**

"**Now, I know this is a shock, Harry, but Severus is his godfather and he couldn't leave Draco in that house. Now that his father has passed, his mother would have handed him over to Voldemort before the night was out." Remus explained calmly to his son. He knew the two had history together, and not the good kind, much like Severus and him but if he could come to love his mate so could they.**

**Harry took a deep breath. He knew that Malfoy's father had been killed by the Dark Lord, and if what his dad said was true then Severus was all Draco had in the world now, "Okay, I can deal with this as long as he doesn't go out of his way in pissing me off."**

"**Like I am finding this anymore a joy than you, Potter." Draco sneered. **

"**No, boys. You both will be staying here for the summer, so please get along." Remus nearly begged. With the war going the way it was he didn't want either boy out there where they could be hurt.**

**Both of them looked down at the ground and away from his pleading face, and nodded. **

**It will take time, but Harry managed to get used to Severus, even like him, he can do same for Malfoy.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Harry had been sleeping soundly when pain, like nothing he had ever known, shot through him, he came awake with a scream.**

**He withered on the bed as pain overwhelmed his senses.**

**He didn't hear his door fly open and Draco rush into the room like Voldemort himself was at his heels. Harry couldn't hear over his own screams the panicking boy crying his name.**

**His mind was too far gone as his bones broke and reformed, his skin split around his old scars and heal over leaving not a blemish, his blood rush through his veins at a speed that would kill a normal human. **

**He was oblivious to Draco yelling for Dobby and ordering him to get their fathers, who had gone away for the night.**

**All he knew was pain.**

**What felt like hours were minutes as he body change and became something that every being in the world through was imposable. **

**His fathers rushed into the room just when it stop and Harry fell into unconsciousness.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Harry sat on the window seat and looked out at the snow covered grounds of his family's home. It had been a few months since that night and so much has happened in that time. He and Draco had become close as brothers. Seeing him in such pain had shaken the blonde boy terrible, and after that they got to know each other and had found they had a lot in common.**

**That wasn't the only thing that had change in his life. When he had come to, his dad and papa had to explain what had happened to him. He never thought fate would make his life even crazier. When he had been told he was a hybrid he had freaked out thinking that they would throw him out and no longer love him, but they set him straight very quickly. His papa had even threaten to turn him into potion ingredients if he ever thought of something like that again.**

**But after calming from that, they had told him that he had done the impossible; he was a dark and light creature. something that had been thought to be impossible, but it was what he was that was the most shocking thing; he was part elf a light being and part vampire, a dark being. **

**He had gotten the magical genes from both his parents, James and Lily Potter. From the Potter line, it was the vampire's gene. From the Evans line, the Elf gene, it looked like his mother wasn't a muggle-born after all. **

**But the sad thing was that Vampires and Elves hated each other, it was only due to a treaty that they weren't at war all the time. And because of what he was they couldn't ask for help from either of the species. From what his dad said, both sides would try to have him killed for what he was.**

_**(That's all I need, more people trying to kill me...)**_** Harry sighed, at the moment the only people who knew what he was, were his dad, papa, and Draco. But he knew that it would get out sooner or later. He didn't even want to know how his friends were going to take it. But as long as he had his family behind him he could face anything.**

"**Brooding again, Harry?" A voice said behind him, jolting him out of his thoughts.**

"**I am not brooding, papa." Harry said, turning to see his papa standing in the door way. He couldn't help pouting at the brooding comment.**

"**Well, if you have finished your non-brooding, it's time for your lessons." Severus said, smirking at his son. Both of them knew he had been brooding again.**

"**Ok." Harry sighed and got up, following Severus out the room. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"**GET OUT!" Remus roared, his amber eyes glaring at the two that dared to make tears fall from his son's eyes.**

**Severus had his arms wrapped around their son, holding him close as the poor boy sob into his chest, and that made the werewolf even more angry,**_** 'How dare those two think to say such things.'**_

**Seeing that the two brats hadn't moved and were about to opened their months again, Severus grab his wand and waved them out the door and dumped them out of the front gates.**

"**Pay them no mind, Harry, they aren't worth your tears. True friends would never be upset over what you are," Remus said, coming over to them and wrapping his arms around harry as well.**

**He is right. They are jealous and petty. More like Peter Pettigrew than true Gryffindors. And your other friends didn't care what you are.**

"**I just thought they would understand." Harry sob out, "But all they care about is what they could get by being my friends."**

"**What are you talking about, Harry?" Severus asked, though he had a feeling he knew what Harry was talking about. He had heard Remus before they had taken the boys out of school.**

"**I knew before school let out that they were only my friend because I am the boy who lived." Harry said, looking at his dad and papa with pain filled eyes.**

"**Then why?" Remus asked confused as to why his son let those to prat into his home.**

"**Cause I didn't want to believe it," Harry whispered.**

"**Oh, Harry," Remus said, tightening his hold on their son.**

**All three stood in the living room, Harry sandwiched between his fathers as he cried out his pain and hurt.**

**It was going to take time for him to get over this, but with his family around supporting him, he would be fine eventually.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**The war was getting worse, neither he nor Draco could go outside the manor anymore, as Voldemort was upping his attacks in search of him.**

**Knowing this, his dad and papa were training him and Draco in everything they knew. Today they were learning how to go into their Animagus forms. Harry had been looking forward to this all week, even the gruelling mind arts lesson they had in preparation to learning this didn't get him down. **

**The potion that they had to make was ready.**

"**Well boys, drink up." Remus said, smiling at them. Beside him stood his mate Severus, who wanted to see what there boys could turn into. There was no way that they didn't have an Animagus form, not with how powerful they both were.**

**Harry and Draco looked at each other before downing the disgusting potion. After doing so they had to wait a few moments before anything happened.**

**Just as Draco was about to open his mouth to start complaining, a cloud of grey smoke appeared in from of him, beside him the same thing was happening to Harry. Both watched and waited with bated breath to see what they would become.**

**A few moments later the form of two animals appeared. Harry couldn't take his eyes of his own. He didn't know what it was, but it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.**

**As the images faded, Harry and Draco couldn't help smiling. And seeing those big grinning faces made Remus laugh.**

**He remembers a time so long along with two other boys that had the same look on their faces, he didn't think of the other that had been there. **

"**Well done, boys," Remus said, "But now the hard part starts. Knowing what you are is only the first part in becoming an Animagus, the rest is even harder."**

"**You both will be given homework on what your animal is and how they live." Severus said, "You will have to know them inside and out before we ever try the transformation, and I better not catch either of you trying work on it on your own."**

"**Yes, sir." Draco and harry said at the same time. Even out of school their papa was a scary man, but that didn't stop them from being so happy that they were going to become Animagus.**

**They had a lot of work to do.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"**This is the end for you, Potter." Voldemort laughed, his death eater joining in with their master.**

**Harry sneered as he watched his dad get manhandled over to dark lord. They had been taken by surprise. The wards around their home fell and within seconds the dark lord and his followers entered and captured him and his dad.**

"**But before I end your life, I think I should make you witness the end of this mutt's life." Voldemort smirked as he waved his hand towards where two Death Eaters were standing, holding Remus Lupin-Snape.**

"**No..." Harry breathed as his dad was dragged towards Voldemort.**

"**Harry, always know that I love you and I'm proud of everything you have accomplished," Remus said, his eyes filled with love for his cub.**

"**No! You leave him alone!" Harry yelled out, trying to get out of the grip of the two Death Eaters that were holding him back. **

"**How sweet. It's just sickening, isn't it?" Voldemort said to his death eaters before raising his wand to point it at Remus.**

"**You will get what's coming to you, Voldemort," Remus sneered before his hands turned into claws and he used his strength to break free from the men holding him. He knew he was going to die, but he was going to make sure he took the two bitches that hurt his family with him.**

**And with that he swiped his hands at the throats of Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy, slitting their throats. As blood rained down on him he saw, out the corner of his eye, a green light shooting towards him and heard his cub cry, then he knew nothing.**

**Harry stared in shocked as his dad's body fell to the floor, his once vibrant, amber eyes turning dull and lifeless.**

"**Stupid fools." Voldemort sneered as he cursed the two that had let the werewolf get free. It was because of them that he had lost two of his best inner circle death eaters to the mutt's claws.**

**Harry saw none of this, he couldn't take his eyes off his dad. **_**(No…)**_** Harry mind raced, his blood boiled.**

"**No." he whispered, but no one heard him. They were watching their master.**

**Harry knew no more, his mind broke at seeing his dad's death and losing another parent. His blood rushed through his veins; power burst out and blasted the men holding him away, getting the attention of the dark lord and his men.**

"**What-" Voldemort didn't get to finish before he watched as his enemy changed before his eyes, and fear entered his heart.**

"**NOOO!" Harry roared, his voice more animal than human, his hands became claws and looked as deadly as any werewolf's. His clenched teeth grew deadly fangs, ears pointed and poking through his wild hair.**

**But what made the Dark Lord and his death eaters fear, were the blood red eyes that stared at them with rage and bloodlust.**

**And that was the last thing any of them saw before a powerful roar rang through the manor followed by screams.**

**Harry slowly blinked the red haze from his sight. He didn't understand what was happening at first, but suddenly memories came rushing back. Letting out a sob he looked around him, there were bodies all round him. Some were torn into pieces and some were mangled like a wild animal had attacked them. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing, then his eyes landed on the one body that wasn't bleeding, his dad's.**

**Letting out a whimper, he crawled over to Remus and wrapped his arms around his dad's cold form.**

**Sobs shook his form as he cried into his chest; he wanted his dad's chest to rise and fall like before; he wanted to hear his dad's steady heart beat that always comforted him; he wanted to feel his arms wrap around him and tell him everything was going to be ok.**

**But none of this happened, his dad's form laid still and lost its warmth.**

**He paid no mind when he heard to pops behind him, or the gasps of shock. **

**When arms wrap around him and tried to pull him away from his dad, he fought them, he didn't want to leave his dad.**

"**Harry," a pained voice called out, more like begged.**

**Turning his head he saw his papa's tear stained face beside him, "Come to me, Harry, he…he is gone."**

"**No," Harry sobbed out. "No, dad isn't gone. He can't be."**

"**Oh, my son." Severus said sadly. He pulled Harry away from his love's cold form and into his arms. His heart hurt so much, but he had to help their son. Remus would have wanted him to make sure their son was okay.**

"**Papa..." Harry cried out in pain. He felt like he was dying inside.**

**Severus pulled Harry tight to his chest and rocked him back and forth.**

**Another pair of arms joined them. Draco's tearful face appeared and Severus wraped both in his arms, he had to be strong for them. **

**All three sat beside Remus, letting their tears flow down there faces as they mourned the passing of a great father and mate.**

**(Dreams End)**

Harry's still form showed none of the emotions he felt from his dreams. No happiness, no pain.

Years flowed by and he didn't stir from his sleep, the Boy-Who-Lived, the one that took down one of the most powerful dark lord, Lord Voldemort, had lived the life of love and pain, but his story had been told many times. It was now time for another to take its place.

Harry Potter was to be freed once more, for above his tomb a storm raged, its anger and rage scarred the land below it, moving the sand and dirt so violently it began to unveil something that hadn't been seen for years, the wards around this tomb kept it safe for so many years slowly dimmed and as the storm gave one last push in its rage, it broke the spell.

It was time for Harry Potter to wake once more and face his destiny.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**On the Scrape Ship above old earth.**

The ship was old, its paint with chipped and faded from being in space for so long and looked more like it was ready for the scrap heap, but its crew kept her going with patch up jobs and repairs. In the control room two workers were at their stations working the night shift as everyone else slept.

Captain Maz looked down at his work station, he was doing another swipe of the planet surface. There had been a sand storm that had blown through the area. He had to search to see if anything was uncovered by the sand storm.

He hated this part. It was so boring and there was nothing new at all, but he needed to feed his crew and keep this tin bucket going, though he had been thinking on moving on from here, old earth had been picked clear of many of its treasures, most had been moved to new earth.

Yawning, Maz was about to get up to get some coffee when his monitor started beeping at him.

Looking down in shock he didn't register at first what he was seeing, when the computer beeped again. He sat down and looked at what the computer had found.

"Don't get excited, Maz, could be junk again." he said to himself as he press some buttons to get a closer looked at what the computer had found. An image of part of a small building slowly appeared on screen, beside it was a list of what the materials it was made from.

**List**:

**Marble. **

**Obsidian.**

**Diamond.**

**Unknown.**

He looked at the list in shock at what he was seeing, typing away at his keyboard he asked the computer to do another scan of that area.

When the scan was complete the image was still there. Turning, he called out to his first mate that was working at another station. "Hey, David, you need see this."

Once called, David walked over to his captain and looked down at the monitor.

"Is that what I think it is?" David asked in disbelief, looking at his captain in shock he looked back at the readouts, "A…tomb? But how? We've looked over this area a few times before and there was nothing. There's no way a tomb can just appear like that."

David reached over and typed the command into the keyboard again. The computer took another scan and the same results came up onto the monitor.

"This is impossible." David whispered, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"The computer's reading is right, there's something down there." Captain Maz said. He knew this was too good to be true, but the computer wasn't lying. They had found something that had been hidden for a hell of a long time.

"Get the team together. Looks like we hit a gold mine." Captain Maz ordered. They had hit the jack pot and they had to get down there as fast as they could before someone else found it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the tomb there was only one room. The marble walls had glowing crystal, the only thing that offered light, in the canter of the room was a bed, its frame was made from Obsidian and Diamond, on the soft feather mattress a dark beauty lay, sleeping, silk sheets covered the still form of Harry James Potter, the immortal.

So deep in his sleep, time had no meaning to him; only his dreams and memories, sometimes they were kind and filled him with so much happiness, and other times they were filled with pain and heartbreak.

They tortured him. The pain he felt from seeing the people he had seen as family betray him over and over again would have drove him mad if not for the memories of his dad and papa. Their love for him filled that empty place inside for some time, but that too would fade into darkness, memories could only keep you going for so long.

Darkness. That was all he had known for years since going to sleep.

But that sleep was about to end, for the wards that protected him for all these years have fallen, it was time for him to wake.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Awareness slowly came back to Harry. Blinking open his eyes, he cleared the blurriness to see he was in a dimly lit room. His brain was just starting to wake up when a surging hunger overcame him and he felt his body change as his blood lust became stronger; his eyes change from green to glowing red; his ears became pointed and his finger became claws. Letting out a growl his gaze swept around the room until it landed on a goblet sitting on a bedside table. Grabbing it up, his red gazed watched it fill with sweet smelling blood. Not waiting a moment, he rose the goblet to his lips and drank it down, not pausing for a moment to breath.

The goblet must have been spelled to keep refilling because it never emptied as he drank his fill. Slowly the bloodlust faded and he began to think clearly once again. Taking a few more mouth fulls Harry put the goblet down onto the table as he gasped for breath and closed his eyes as he got control of himself. His mind calmed and his hunger faded as the fresh blood rushed through his veins.

As his mind became clearer, he began to take in his environment trying to remember where he was and why he was there. Then it all came back to him; this was his resting place. He remembered paying the goblins to build a place where no one could find him, where he could rest and be alone in his pain.

Looking around, he saw the marble walls were dull and no longer had there sparkle like before.

_(How long have I been asleep?)_ Harry thought to himself. Sitting up he turned to the edge of the bed and stood, only to have his legs give out from under him, dropping him back to the bed.

"Merlin, I am so weak," Harry said, though he was shocked to hear his voice so gritty and rough, _(I have got to find out how long I have been here.)_

Looking towards the table that was next to the bed he saw his wand in a glass case. Placing his hand over the lock he stared at his long nails, they looked more like claws with how much they had grown in his sleep.

He would have to cut those before he did anything or he would end up cutting himself.

Putting his mind back to what he was doing he ran his hand over the case, it let out a ping before opening.

Grabbing his wand his ran his hand over the smooth wood. Though he didn't need it anymore it held so many memories that he could not part from it. Giving it a wave he felt the rush of magic flow through his veins.

His brow fell into a frown of confusion. Calling his magic again he waved his wand again this time he non-verbally cast the temporal spell. Slowly smoke poured from his wand. As he watched the smoke he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong with his magic. It felt larger than before and wilder.

_(Maybe it's 'cause I slept for so long,)_ Harry thought to himself as words formed in front of him_. (It needs the chance to wake up.)_

_(Oh, Merlin's balls.) _Harry eyes didn't take themselves away from the number that appeared in front of it. _(How is this possible?)_

His heart began to race and his breath became lodged in his throat as his brain tried to work out what he was seeing.

{08:36 and Jan 9 - 2696 }

_(How can this be?)_ Harry thought. _(Calm down, Harry.)_

Harry took deep breaths. Closing his eyes he calmed his racing heart.

Waving the smoke away, Harry got up and moved over to where his bag was. It was a side bag with one strap. It looked like it was made from black leather, but it was the skin of a Basilisk that he had kill when he was 12. On the black leather was gold and silver stitching, to anyone else they looked like a beautiful pattern, but they were actually ancient runes that his papa had soaked in a special potion only he could make. He knew that he could leave this bag anywhere and it would find him.

Picking it up, he opened it and looked through it. Finding his potion case he took it out and quickly pulled out a calming draught, downing it in one.

Harry felt himself become calm once more, he needed to think logically about what was going on and panicking wasn't going to help him.

Looking around he saw that everything he took with him into his tomb was where it had been before he went to sleep, so no one had been here in all that time.

He could feel the wards that once covered this place were gone, he remembered his friend telling him that not even wards lasted forever without help, and with him being asleep he couldn't stop them from fading.

Walking back over to the bed he placed his bag on it, putting the black case back inside. He also put his wand back into its glass case and put that in as well.

Looking around him, he waved his hand over the room and all his things shrunk in size before they too moved into the bag.

He was glad his papa made this bag for him otherwise he wouldn't be able to take everything with him.

The room now clear, Harry planned his next move. He was thankful of the potion he had taken, or he would be panicking like there was no tomorrow right about now.

First he had to get outside and see what it was like around him, and then he had to find the closes wizard world opening and make his way towards a bank.

First though, he had to fix his appearance. He liked his hair long, but not this long. That was taken care of with a quick wave of his hand. Again, slowly his magic rose to the surface and cut his hair to his waist. With that done, he looked at his nails. Another spell and they were shorter and looked normal again.

All that was left were his clothes. Turning to his bag, he thought of what outfit he wanted and placed his hand on top of the bag. Seeing the bag get bulkier he knew that they had appeared inside. Opening it up, he took out a white shirt, black pants, boots, underwear, and soft socks. After getting changed he placed his sleep wear into his bag and closed it.

Looking his appearance over, he nodded to himself, the outfit was plane so he shouldn't stand out much, hopeful the worlds dress hand change too much.

He picked his bag up and put the strap over his shoulders. He took one more look around the tomb he had slept in for so long.

"Here goes nothing." He said as he walked towards the entrance. It was time to see what the world outside looked like.

Opening the door, he was nearly blinded by the bright sunlight that flooded the room. Closing his eyes he placed his hand over his eyes and took a step out into the bright light, blinking his eyes he got used to the sun once again, once his vison had cleared he looked out into the world.

"Merlin," Harry breathed as he stared out into his world. _(I think I am going to need another Calming Draught,) _Harry thought as he looked out into the rocky desert in front of him.

The once beautiful land was gone. Trees no longer stood tall around his tomb, sand and rock had taken their place.

It was like the world had reformed around him, but the one thing that scared him the most was he could no longer fell and magic around him. It was like the planet he stood on was dead.

_(What happened here? How could this of happened?)_ Harry through confusedly.

Suddenly he heard a rumble come from the sky to his left. Turning he watched as a metal thing slowly came down.

_(Now I know I have gone mad! I am seeing alien ships!)_ Harry thought in shock.

Moving quickly he ducked behind some rocks and watched as the ship landed on the sand. Not long after the hatch opened and Harry started in shock as he saw humans step out in strange outfits.

He watched as they took out strange devices and moved it around them.

Concentrating, he waved his hand over his ears, feeling it take he thanked the twins from coming up with a spell that let you hear over great distance, his elf hearing made it even easier.

"We'll have to get the gear down and to the tombs location," one of the men orders before turning to the one holding a strange devise. "Is this as close as we can land to the tomb?"

"Yes, Cap', if we landed any closer we could end up damaging the site." The slim man replied, not looking up from his devise.

"Well, we don't have all day. There's going to be another storm in a few hours, and there's no way we want to be caught out in that," the one known as Cap said, pointing towards what looked like a big black cloud. Even from this far away they could hear the thunder that was raging inside it.

Harry ducked down when the one called Cap looked in his direction. Slowly he moved back to his tomb. If those humans were looking for it then he had to get back to the tomb and make sure there was nothing magical left in it. He didn't know if muggles in this time knew about magic, but he wasn't going to take any chances if they didn't.

Rushing into the room he quickly got to work, waving his hand he thought of the room packing itself up and into his bag when nothing happened.

Again, his magic failed him. _(What the hell is wrong with me? Maybe the magic in this tomb drained me more than it should have when the magic outside disappeared,)_ Harry thought. It was the only explanation he had as to why his magic worked one minute and failed the next.

Taking a deep breath he once again pulled his magic into his hand. Once he could feel it slowly build up there, he waved his hand again.

This time the magic left him and he watched as items flow into the air, the flap to his bag opened and items began to shank as they fell into the bag.

Not a minute later the room was clear. The bedding and his bed were gone, and the goblet and table it had sat on were gone, too.

Grabbing his bag he placed it on his shoulder and quickly made his way out of the room.

Now he had to plan on how he was going to get information on what had happened to Earth. He also had to find some way to get onto that ship and out of the area. If that storm was as bad as those hard men made it out to be, then he didn't want to be around when it hit.

Reaching down he grabbed some of the sand and rub it in places on his white shirt and black pants, once done and he gave himself a once over. He was happy with the look, his plan was to look like he had crashed his own ship on the planet, was in need of a lift, and with the help of magic it should work.

Hearing the men coming closer he stayed hidden as they entered his tomb, he watched as one man stayed out and took scans of the building.

This would be his chance. With the way his magic was working at the moment, he needed to see if it worked on one person before trying it on the whole group.

Coming out from behind the rock he was hiding behind he called out to the man, "Help!"

The man spun around and looked at him in shock, "What the hell!?"

"Please, can you help me?" Harry begged, coming closer. He was close enough to smell the man's scent and was shocked that there was a hint of arousal there, when the man took in his looks.

His raven black hair and slim build had always made many stare, though it was his eyes that made their breath catch when they saw how the emerald orbs almost seemed luminescent.

As the man got his wits about him, Harry started to call his magic to him, waving it around the man so that he would be more inclined to help him.

To be on the safe side what with how his magic had been acting, he also used his vampire allure so that the man would be more attracted to him.

He didn't like using this type of magic, it reminded him to much of the Imperius Curse, but when needs must.

"Who the fuck are you and how did you get here?" David demanded. Jason had said there were no other ships around, when he had a done a scan to see if there were any other ships around that could try to take their claim.

"My name is Harry Potter. My ship crashed here a few days ago and I have been trap ever since." Harry explained, his words soft and like butter as they flowed over the man, he needed him to believe him and his magic wasn't the only thing he could use, _(the one good thing about being half vampire,) _Harry thought.

"What!? But the storm." David said in disbelieve. He had seen the read outs on that storm. Nothing should have been able to live through that.

"I hid in a cave when it hit, and I had enough in my bag to get me through it." Harry lied, patting his bag. Harry thought on his feet, his magic working over the man, making him believe his words.

"Shit, you're one lucky son of a bitch to have lived through that. Look this find is ours…" David said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, I don't care about that, I just want off this rock. Do you think you'd be able to help me?" Harry asked. He didn't care what they did with his tomb, it had served its purpose and now he just wanted off this rock.

"Er... well, I have to talk to me Captain, but I don't see why not, with a bigger storm heading this way, leaving you here would be a death sentence." David said. He knew his Captain would let the guy onto the ship. They weren't heartless, like others, and wouldn't leave someone behind to die.

Plus, it helped that the guy was a looker as well. David knew his Cap liked black haired beauties, be it male or female, so this guy had that going for him.

"David, who the hell are you talking to?" Captain Maz shouted as he stormed out of the tomb with the others. He hoped to hell it wasn't someone after the claim on this gold mine.

"Captain, this is Harry Potter. Poor guy crashed his ship. He needs a ride off." David explained, he saw that the second that his Captain took in Harry's looks that he was coming with them.

"The fuck?" Maz and the others stared in shock at the beautiful male standing in front of them.

Seeing them standing there looking so shock at his looks. Harry, discreetly, used his magic and his vampire allure to ensnare them, again.

"As I was telling your friend here, I crash not far and held up in a cave when the storm hit. I was lucky in living through it, but I know I won't when the next one comes. When I saw your ship land, I thanked my lucky stars and quickly made my way here," Harry explained to them.

"Look, this tomb…" Captain Maz started to say, but was interrupted by David.

"I have already said that, Maz. He doesn't want a claim on it, just a lift."

"Hmm…" Mac couldn't see a problem in giving the young man a lift. He knew that some ships get pulled down or catch on the edge of a storm, so this wasn't the first time he had help others off planet. "Alright, but we have to drop you off at CP station E5."

"That's fine. Anywhere but here would be perfect." Harry said, he had no clue where CP station E5 was, or what was there, but he didn't care at this point. Though he thought it strange his magic seem to buzz inside him for a second when the Captain had spoken that name.

_(I will have to mediate at some point to see what the hell is going on with my magic,)_ Harry thought, before the Captain's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Jas." Captain Maz called out.

A young man that had been quite behind his captain stepped forward. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He was bigger than harry in build, but shorter than the rest of the men.

"Yes, boss?" he asked, blushing at having been called.

Harry had to hold in a smile, this boy was innocent in many way.

"You take our guest back to the ship while the rest of us get this done here." Captain Maz ordered, though gently. He knew Jas was new to crew so he wasn't too hard on him.

"Ok, boss," Jas nodded and looked towards Harry. There was a light blush on the boy's cheeks as he cleared his throat. "This way, sir."

"Again, thank you so much," Harry said to the captain, smiling happily at the crew, before following the young man. David and the others could help staring at the young man's ass as he walked away.

Shaking himself out of it Maz began ordering the others to start back to work. As they walked in David walked up to his captain.

"You know with his looks there may be trouble, right?" David asked, watching them go.

"Don't I know it… But it will make the trip interesting," Captain Maz said, laughing as he two watched them go, though his eyes were more on that tight ass. _'Yup, definitely trouble.'_

Following the young Jas, Harry had to stop himself from laughing at the captains words. _(It will be an interesting trip,)_ Harry thought running his tongue over his fangs.

If it was going to be a long trip he was going to get hungry after all.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A young man that looked to be in his twenties stared at the ship Hunter-Gratzner, oblivious to the curious and lust filled gazes from the crowd. He was only about five foot six, thanks to his relatives making him go days without food as so-called 'punishment'. His hair pulled back up into a ponytail at the base of his neck. Unbound, it would reach to the middle of his back.

Men and women leered as they passed him, some even tried to get the young man's attention. He wore black trousers that fitted well over his hips and thighs, clinging to them like a second skin and drew eyes to his tight assets, and a plain lose white cotton shirt with an emerald leather vest completed the outfit.

The young man was a stunning creature to behold. His innocent looks drew many to him, but they concealed the danger that lay beneath the surface.

Harry looked over the ship he would be taking to New Mecca. The Hunter-Gratzner. A strange name to call it, but Harry had found this time had a lot of strange things. It was long and slim and it was a cargo ship that took passages that didn't have the creds to take a faster ship.

It had taken him some time to get here. Captain Maz had been true to his word in getting him off old Earth, and he had been right in the trip being interesting that was for sure. He had loved the taste of Maz and Jas the best. They filled the hole inside him some with there company, and he didn't leave them without the pleasant memories of their time together.

Mind magic was handy to know and he was thankful his papa had taught him the art. Because of what he was he couldn't sleep with them for real since they were his mates, but he did make it seem like they had, and he was happy to know Jas and Maz were now together.

_(There is my one good deed,)_ Harry thought. It also made him guilty for using magic on them like Obliviate. After all, he couldn't let them know he had been feeding off them and as he can make the bite painful or pleasurable he used his magic to help him.

Shaking his head from those thoughts, he headed towards the ship. It was time to get off of Nova Five and learn more about the time he was in.

**Deep In Space – few weeks since launch. **

Harry had made his mind up about cryo, he hated it. Back on Maz's ship, he had learned about it. Though he was thankful he didn't have to go into one of the pods then, as they reminded him too much of coffin at the time, but he wished he had now, so that he would have known what it was like and wouldn't be going through all of this.

He knew it wasn't working for him like it did for others when he saw everyone around him asleep and he was still awake. Even his creature sides were stirring and he really didn't want that to happen, not with so many people around him.

He was so thankful for his magic, after being awake for the first day and only feeling dozy, he had used his magic to put him into a deep sleep. It was similar to what he had done in his tomb, just not as deep.

Though, because it wasn't so deep, he kept waking up every few days until he got the hang of it and would sleep for more than a week.

He also dreamed in his Cryo- Locker. His mind went back in time, much like in his tomb. But this time he went back to the start of his life. Back to when he was only just Harry, the freak and the orphan that lived in a cupboard under stairs at his relatives. He couldn't remember what they looked like after all these years, though. The only images that came up when he thought of them were a horse, a whale, and a hippo.

That is, until he received the letter that changed his life forever, for better or for worse. He, Harry Potter, was a wizard, but not just any old wizard. He was the boy-who-lived, a hero for living after killing the Dark Lord.

He had gone to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The memories of that time raced through his mind. Some blurred and people faces long forgotten.

His mind decided to be kind to him this time as his dreams faded and, instead, he found himself in a jungle, sitting by a waterfall.

The place was beautiful, but he couldn't hide from how lonely he was. Being a vampire-elf hybrid wasn't easy, he was the only one of his kind. If it hadn't been for his dad and papa helping him learn about himself, he would have gone mad with all the emotions both sides of himself felt all the time.

Drinking from humans for nourishment took some time getting used to, but he learned and accepted what he was. He could drink blood, without killing his prey and he had mastered his abilities after all this time, thanks to his papa. But there had been one thing his family couldn't help with and that was finding his mate. It had been a shock to learn he had a mate; one person that was destined to be with him. He had at first felt the choice had been taken from him, but his dad had said this person would be the other half of himself, someone that he could let his guard down and always feel safe with. And as a submissive, he needed his dominate mate to feel that. But in all the time he had been awake he had never come across that one person, had never felt the instant attraction to anyone.

But since waking up he had felt a pull. It was like his magic was leading him somewhere.

"I just hope my mate is alive in this time. I don't think I can keep going on like this." Harry said to himself, his voice echoing in his Cryo- Locker.

Being alone for so long was wearing him down and now with all his friends gone, he was even more alone.

He was looking for his mate before, one that he can feed from and be full for days, the one that would make him feel safe and happy.

As time went on, however, all of his searches turned up dead ends in his old time, he had begins to despair that he would never find the one, hopeful in this time he will have more luck than he did in his own.

Harry turned his head and rested it on the lockers wall and slipped into a deep sleep once again.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Not far from where Harry was resting another waited in a different type of Cryo- Locker. This one with a warning signs printed on the front of it

Inside was the most wanted man, though some say he was more animal. He wore a black tank top with black cargo pants. Simple clothes, but on his tall strong form they made for an imposing sight. He was known as Richard B. Riddick. A man that no one wanted to mess with. He had escaped slams like they were hotels and not many people wanted to go after him, but someone did and now he was on his way back to the slam.

Unlike others he didn't sleep in cryo. His animal side wouldn't let him, all he had was time to plan and think.

_~They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep…. All but the primitive side… the animal side…. No wonder I'm still awake.~_

He hated cryo, he never slept, but it was a necessary evil, for now.

_~Transporting me with civilians. Sounded like forty, forty plus. Heard an Arab voice. Some hoodoo holy man. Probably on his way to New Mecca. But by what route? What route?~_

He need to know what route they were taking, but with him bound like it was that was going to be a little hard, for now he was going to have to wait, but that didn't stop him from thinking up plans on how to escape his restraints. With his head resting back, he took in the scents around him, he knew he could get some clues on the route they were on, on who was on board.

_~Smelled a woman. Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather: Prospector type. Free settlers. They only take the back roads.~_

Riddick turned his head sharply, his nose breathing in deep as the interesting scent came to him. He had smelled it when he came on board, but it had been covered by all the people that had been making there way to their Cryo- Locker.

_~And here is someone who has a scent that I have never encountered before; copper that reminds me of freshly spilled blood, also joined with the scent of being in a rainforest. Not a mix I've come cross in my time.~_

Riddick could a deeper breath, he let the scent feel his lungs like a starving man. It's heady, a type of energy he hasn't felt in a long time that is slowly surging through his body, stirring his animal side.

_~Male. Young… yet old... I can feel the growling threat come through…. inhuman, dangerous, interesting.~_

His nose pulled in more of the heavenly scent making the beast inside him stir. It'd been a long time since something had caught his attention and even then not like this. His animal side wanted to claim the scent, something that he didn't think would ever happened. He was going to have a good look at this male, but first he had to deal with a certain someone. A medicated scent drifted by him and he let out a growl.

_~And here's my real problem; Mr. Johns, blue-eyed devil. He was planning on taking me back to slam… Only this time he picked a ghost lane.~_

Plans appeared in his mind. Johns was losing his touch in taking such a lane. Anything could happen.

_~A long time between stops.~_

A dark smirk slowly appears around the bit.

~A long time for something to go wrong.~

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(ME) Well that that was the first chapter of the new and improved Not Alone Anymore. I hope you have all enjoyed this new start and are happy with the new changes. The old one will stay up till I have gotten to chapter 17. but after that, it will be taken down.

Now that this is under way I would like to ask if there are any betas wanting to work on a DragonBall/Harry crossover slash, the chapters are long and I know I am getting better with my writing but I will miss things so I need someone that can work and edit those as well. it's a slash/Mpreg story though that is way later in the story. And it turns into a threesome paring ^^ yes I have taken on my own challenge/one-shot that I did ages ago with Harry and Draco in Dragon ball world, though different to the one shot as they are kids in Dragon ball then we go into dragonball z so yes I need someone that is quick in editing and like working on chapter that will be 15000 words, give me a pm to let me know ^^ and don't worry I am still going to work on this.

Until next time enjoy….


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pitch Black. I do not make any money from this story._

**Pairings**: Riddick/Harry

**Rating**: M – swearing hinted lemons but they will be posted on AO3 to be on the safe side ^^

(ME) Hello again sorry for the long wait and I hope this alerts everyone when it is posted. I will be posting a lot more soon but with this being the summer its been a little hard and I am sorry for that. Now with the story there are more changes and now its longer with more detailed with what is going on, I also want to say thanks to my new beta Kaseytrue for editing this ^^

I hope you enjoy ^^

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_(Harry's Thoughts)_

_~Riddick's thoughts~_

**Computers voice**

"Talking"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 2**

Harry's dreams and thoughts became more settled and pleasant, he dreamed of his friends; the ever loyal Codey who wished to stay bonded to him even though he would sleep, Jaxlyx, the Goblin lord that helped build a place where he could rest and heal after so much pain.

His heart missed them, but he knew they would not want him in pain over their loss. Jaxlyx had even promised he would come back and hit him with a goblin made Hammer if he ever cried because of his death.

As everyone slept in their cryo chambers, they were unaware of the ship veering off course from the ghost lane it had been on. There was no reason why it did so, some would say fate, others a terrible accident waiting to happen on such a long route.

Riddick's thoughts came true, for not a week had passed before the lives of the passages change forever. The ship and its sleeping crew and passages passed through the tail of a passing comet.

As it passed through the ship began to shake, small rocks punched through the hull, causing the emergency computer to come online. It began to wake the crew from cryo, one of these crew was Carolyn Fry, the docking pilot. She let out a small moan as she woke, her eyes taking in the flashing red lights and hearing the alarm sound around the ship. In front of her the computer screen built into the cryo chamber appeared in the glass of the door.

**EMERGENCY P280 HULL BREACH **

Her brain wasn't awake enough to understand what was happening, another message appeared.

**40 CRYO – LOCKERS INTACT AND OPERATIONAL**

Under that it showed the names of her and the two other crew, there health and that the computer was waking them all.

She looked above the computer to see outside her cryo locker, opposite her, she could make out her captain and Nav. Officer still asleep.

Her eyes widen in horror as several small rocks shoot through the ship, and out of her captain's chest, killing him before he had a chance to fully awaken.

His life signs on the computer flat lined, her captain was dead.

Not taking her eyes off her dead captain she reached down and grabbed the release handle and pulled it, the doors opened and she fell to the ground as the gravity unit came online. Her crewmate, second in command Nav. Officer Owens fell on top of her when he pulled the release on his own cryo.

His mind still confused to what was happening, he didn't understand why the gravity was on. "Why did I fall on you?"

"He's dead, the captains dead!" Fry tried to say from under him. She was in shock, "I was looking right at him."

Owens seemed to not hear her as he slowly got off her and looked at his digi-watch, "Chrono show that we're 22 weeks out, so gravity wasn't supposed to kick in for another 19!"

He looked around in disbelief, his voice raised, "Why did I fall at all?"

"Did you hear what I said, the captains dead!" Fry said looking at him.

Owens stares at her before looking over to where the Captain Cryo-Locker was and sees the holes in the door.

Both got up and ran towards the front of the ship, grabbing a pair of flight suits that they put on as they started flicking switches and pressing buttons, trying to find out what the hell was going on.

"1550 millibars, dropping 20 MB per minute." She looked at the screen and flicked a few more buttons, "Shit, we're haemorrhaging air, something took a swipe at us."

"Come on, come on, just tell me we're still in the shipping lane, just show me all those stars!" Owens said to himself as he started up the screen to see outside.

"Come on, big bright…" he stopped talking when he turned and saw something that shocked him to the core, his eyes going wide in panic.

This caught Fry's attention and made her shoot out of her chair and lean over the station to see the screen. "What?"

On the screen it wasn't the stars that Owens had been begging for, but a planet that they were heading right at.

As they tried to send out a mayday, someone in back was waking up from their spelled sleep.

_(What the hell!)_ This was Harry's first thought as he came out of his pleasant sleep. Opening his eyes he looked out his Cryo-Locker to see bright red lights flashing. He could hear the alarms blearing away, and the world around him shaking as if he was in an earthquake.

_(What the fuck is going on?)_ Harry reached out and grabbed the cryo release handle, pulling it sharply his cryo door opens and he tries to climb out of the Locker, as a sharp jolt of the ship sending him flying out and onto the grated floor.

Groaning in pain at face palming the floor he slowly got to his knees, at another jolt he cursed loudly "FUCK!"

Alarms were going off as the ship started to shake even more violently, slowly getting to his feet, he reaches back and grabs hold of the locker to try and keep his balance as the ship rocks around him, he didn't understand what was happening but he could hear shouting coming from the front of the ship.

_(The crew must be awake, thank Merlin.)_ Harry thinks as he moves toward the main cabin. He hides behind a metal pole and holds onto it, from there he can see into the cockpit. There was a man at one of the stations pressing buttons with slight panic to his movements.

He remembered him from when he got on the ship, even flirted with him; Owens, the Nav. Officer.

It worried Harry to see that Owens was panicking over his station, because it meant something was seriously wrong. _(Fuck Merlin, this is only my second time in space!)_ Harry thought, pissed that something like this had to happen now. The ship rocked sharply, scaring Harry enough that his claws came out; and in the nick of time too as the ship rocked again even more, and would have sent him flying if he hadn't dug into the metal.

Suddenly Owens stopped both him and Harry could hear only static, he lifted his hand to his ear and asked in a serious voice, "Fry, where the hell is our coms?"

(Oh fuck!) Harry thought as he held on, he knew they were in trouble now, with no coms there was no calling for help.

Whatever this Fry was doing, she made the ship jerk forward shapely, Harry had to hold in a curse as his chest banged into the pole he was holding onto.

"What the fuck…was that a purge Fry?" He asked her over the com, Harry didn't know what a purge was but it didn't sound good.

"Too heavy in the ass, can't get my fuckin nose down!" She yelled over the coms.

Harry tried to place the voice, and remembered that one of the crew had been a short, blonde woman, she had reminded him too much of someone from his past with the snotty look on her face as he had come on board.

Harry got a really bad feeling about her, turning his attention back on Owens he watched the man flicking switches and reading information off his monitor out loud.

"...crisis program selected Number Two of this system because it shows at least some oxygen, maximum terrain 200 meters over mean surface, largely cinder and gypsum with some evaporite deposits. " he stops speaking when the door between him and the passengers closes, making him really scared at what his crewmate was doing.

Behind the closed doors Harry used his magic to hear what was going on in the cabin, his fear level raised both his creature sides, and his magic were starting to buzz wildly. They sensed the danger they were in and Harry got the funny feeling this Fry, woman was going to do something stupid, he felt it even more when he saw Death waiting in the background.

"Fry, what the hell are you doing?" Owens asked over the com, praying she wasn't doing what he thought she was doing.

"I've got to drop more load." She said calmly over the com, she knew it was the only way they were going to get out of this alive.

At her words Harry gritted his teeth, he understood that this bitch was going to eject the passage cabin, the same cabin he was in. Looking around he caught some eyes slowly opening.

The computer was waking everyone up, _(and this bitch is going to kill them before they wake, shit, think Harry!) _Harry's mind raced, he knew he would live but those behind him would die in those cryo lockers.

"Look I tried everything else, I still got no horizon!" She said over the com, trying to explain that it was the only way they were going to live through this crash.

"Well you better try everything twice. 'Cause there's no way we just flush out-." Owens called out but was interrupted.

"If you know something I don't, then get your ass up here and take the chair!" She said pissed.

"Company says we are responsible for every single one of those people, Fry!" Owens yelled out, he didn't know how she was even thinking about doing what she was doing, it was mass murder.

"What, we both die out of sheer fucking nobility, Owens?" Fry questioned sarcastically, there was no way she was going to die for people she didn't even know.

"Don't you touch that handle Fry!" Owens shouted in rage as he jumps from his chair and races to the doors. He turns a switch and presses a button to open them up, grabbing a metal pipe, he holds it in place between the doors and closes them on the metal. He wasn't going to let this bitch murder their passengers, no one deserves to die like that.

_(Shit! That bitch is really cold!)_ Harry thought; he wasn't going to let that woman do what she was planning. Pulling his magic into his hand he is about to send it at the closed door when to his surprise, it opens up enough for him see Owens jamming a metal rod between doors to keep them from closing.

"I'm not gonna die for them!" she shouted as she pulled the lever.

Nothing happened.

**"Air lock doors not secure." **A female computer voice called out.

"Owens!" Fry screamed angrily, jacking down the lever again.

"Seventy seconds, Fry! You still have seventy seconds to level this beast out!" he shouted as he climbed back into his chair.

The ship jolted. "What the fuck is happening up there?" Owens shouted.

Harry tightened his grip on the metal pole, waiting for the impact. Suddenly, the ship crashed, the force of the landing throw him backwards, flying through the air he headed straight into a cryo-locker at the back of the passenger hold.

All Harry could feel was an explosion of pain in his back and the back of his head, and just as darkness was about to take him, his mind couldn't help thinking, (_Give me a break_.)

Then there was nothing but darkness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Time change.**

_~Looks like I was right. ~_ Riddick thought as the danger alarms started blaring above him, while through his blindfold he could see the emergency red lighting. Even with all the sound he could make out voices in the distance. _~Seems like the computer system has woken the crew up. ~_

Riddick used his senses to get a picture to what was happening, he could hear two sets of feet rushing towards the front of the ship.

_~Two out of three, one of the crew is dead.~_ Riddick thought, he couldn't hear what was happening out front, but something else caught his attention. A cryo-Locker not far from him opened, and when the ship rocked sharply a body fell out groaning when it landed.

_ Interesting; passengers aren't supposed to wake during emergencies, unless it's for evacuation and not this fast. ~_ Riddick listened as the person cursed, it was a male voice, and as their scent came to him he knew who it was.

_~You get more and more interesting. ~_ Riddick thought as he took in that mouthwatering scent, when he got free he was going to see who the owner of that scent belonged to.

He hadn't felt threatened by others in years, they had always had less skill, but this one. His animal side was weary, but at the same time wanted to dominate them, he wanted to show them who was top killer.

_~Play later. ~_ Riddick reminded himself as the ship around him started to fall apart as metal was torn from its hull.

The male had made his way to the front, and it wasn't long before Riddick couldn't hear him anymore. Taking his attention from the mystery he pulled at his restraints. They were still in place, so he will have to wait and see how this goes.

Riddick could hear faint yelling coming from the front, and as the ship shook even more than before he knew this beast was going down. On what planet he didn't know, but he will work around that when they've landed in one peace.

He heard movement close to him, when another pair of cryo doors opened he knew who was out.

_~Picked the wrong time to wake up Johns. ~ _Riddick thought, he felt the mercs' stare, always wanting to know where he was every second.

Suddenly, the ship crashes into the ground, the side of the ship starting to tear away like paper. Johns, who finally woke up enough from cryo to understand what was happening grabs onto a metal pole and holds on. He doesn't notice a body flying by him and hitting Riddick's cryo-Locker, but Riddick did.

_~You are one luckily son of a bitch. ~_ Riddick thought, as the rest of the hull went and started to pull out anything that wasn't nailed down. He didn't want the male dead yet; he wanted to play some to see what was so different about him from all the others he has faced.

Even with the wind blowing through the cabin Riddick picked up the scent of the interesting man. Hearing the pained groan over the all the other sounds he knew he was still alive, though most likely pinned in place by something as he wasn't flying out of the ship.

The ship began to slow, others in their lockers coming fully awake from cryo just as the ship stopped.

Riddick checked his restraints again, and pulling on them he noticed right away that they were no longer attached to the locker its self. They've come loose during the crash, his arms and legs still locked up but he could work with that. Moving forward he knew he couldn't lift his leg to smack the glass with the chains but he could use his knee. Slamming his knee forward the glass in front of him shattered, weak from the crash. Reaching up he took off the blindfold as he stepped out of the cryo-locker.

As he did so he nearly steps on someone who was lying beside it; bending down slowly, he looked at the one who had been playing on his mind since catching their scent.

He didn't look dangerous in the least, small build and slender frame made it seem like he was harmless. However, Riddick wasn't fooled by looks, he had been around enough to learn to never underestimate someone based on what they look like; beauty easily hid how deadly they could be.

Long black hair had come out from the pony tail it had been in, and hid the man's face from Riddick's eyes. Reaching down with his bound hands his moved it to one side, and got a good look at the male for the first time.

The thing he noticed was the old classical beauty the male had about him, his skin pale and smooth. Riddick noticed that he didn't have any blemishes but for a small scar that looked like a thunder bolt, that he wondered how it came about.

Taking his gaze from the scar he took in the rest of his features. His gaze falling on the man's lips that reminded him of the colour of blood. Letting the tips of his fingers touch the raven beauty's cheek and across his lips, he finds that they are as soft as he first thought. There was something else that caught his attention, the male was cool to the touch, much cooler than any human should be, so he files this away in his mind along with how beautiful the man was.

The scent of copper caught his attention, that's when Riddick noticed some blood trickling down from a small cut on his forehead. It was most likely from crashing into his cryo- locker, and looking over the body he saw the metal pole pinning him down. It was the most likely the thing that had saved him from being sucked out when the wall went.

Reaching down he grabbed the pole and moved it off the man.

_~This creature is the one who has me on alert? Very interesting.~ _Riddick thought, as the male turned his head, facing him more and letting out a moan of pain. He watched as the raven haired beauty's eyelids started to flutter, as though he's trying to wake up but couldn't quite make it.

Riddick run his hand down the side of his face, from the contact the male eyes open, they were clouded with confusion and dazed with too much pain to notice the man standing above him.

Sliver and emerald orbs meet briefly and Riddick can't help sucking in a deep breath as he takes in the colour that shines from those eyes.

It had been years since he had seen anything in a colour other than pinks and purples, not since that first slam. The eyes were a shade of green he couldn't remember ever seeing in his time, not even the rarest of jewels matched up to them.

That's when he noticed something that wasn't right with them, they shone with an impossible light, like they glowed with power that was hidden under the skin. This man was no human that was for sure, and Riddick couldn't wait to see what this man could do. Leaning down he watches those eyes, till they are once again hidden from view as the man's eyes flutter shut. He moans in pain and shakes his head slightly before he once again falls into darkness.

With one last run down that soft cheek he got up. Staring down at the man he couldn't help but not want to leave him, which was unusual in itself. He could see the man was a beauty and his scent made the animal side want to claim him and keep him at his side. Shaking his head he turned his attention away from the beauty, there would be time to play and get information later.

Hearing a noise near him he turned towards it, and saw the Blue-eyed Devil under some debris, he had stayed too long and now it looked like Johns was waking up.

~_Don't want to be caught by Johns so early in the game, now do I? ~ _Riddick thought, smirking as he faded into the shadows. He started to plan, and first thing was he needed to get these chains off, and only Johns had the keys.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In and out of consciousness, Harry could feel a strong hand caress his face and touch his lips gently.

He moaned in pain before blacking out again, and when he came back into the land of the living all Harry could think of was the pain that exploded at the back of his head as he moved. He took stock of his injuries, he could feel some pain in his back, most likely a large bruise was appearing there. There was some pain in his forehead and the back of his head, and there were other aches and pains, but not as bad as those.

Breathing slowly, he let his healing power wash over him, he was thankful that both his creature sides healed fast. With the wound healed over he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was that he was lying beside a cryo locker, though the glass of the door was broken. Looking around the cabin he was shocked to see how trashed it was, everything was broken or smashed in the crash, they were lucky to still be alive.

_(More than lucky.)_ Harry though remember the docking pilots attempt in killing them. Getting up slowly he felt as though someone had hit him with a jelly-leg jinx as his legs wobbled and nearly bucked under him. Grabbing onto the cryo-locker he tried to steady himself. Once sure he could stand without aid, he let go of the locker and slowly walked through the ship.

All around him were the sounds of people talking or yelling out names of friends and loved ones. As he walked closer he saw some young boys, children, calling out for their father and by the sound of it the name Imam as they looked around them scared. Harry was about to go make his way over to them. He hated seeing children upset and after that crash they would be shaken and terrified.

But he didn't have to as a tall man in Arab clothing rushed to the children's side and pulled them into his arms, firing out questions in his language.

_(This must be Imam their father.) _Harry thought, seeing that the family would be fine he turned his attention to a skinny, pale man climbing out of a cryo-locker, and looking around in confusion. He climbed all the way out and started to walk around.

Harry watched the man for a minute before turning away. He was happy that some of the people made it, though by how many he was seeing, of the 40 people that came on board very few made it through the crash.

_(No thanks to that bitch! I mean, I can understand being scared, but I would never sacrifice so many lived to save mine.)_ Harry growled inside, he will have to watch himself, if that blonde had lived, there was no telling what he would do to her.

Hearing a noise that broke him out of his thoughts, he turned and saw a couple working on a cryo-locker door with a blowtorch, hearing the movement inside he knew another person had made it through the crash.

When they were done they opened it and a teen boy rolled out.

"So I guess something went wrong." He said, looking up at them.

_(Wrong indeed kid.)_ Harry thought before moving on to the front cabin. He had to know if the bitch and Owens survived the crash. His creature side growled and if anyone had been looking at him they would have seen his eyes flash blood red for a second.

Wrestling control over both his creature sides, he took a breath to calm himself. He was more upset over what she had tried to do than he had thought. His creature side wanted a piece of her for nearly finishing what Voldemort had started years ago.

_(Calm Harry, your papa would be pissed to see you losing it so much control over a woman of all things, we are alive and even the kids made it. Get some control over yourself.)_ Harry thought to himself.

Stepping over some bent metal he watches his feet as he climbs over a fallen locker his head shooting up when a loud male voice screamed in pain. "Get it out of me!"

Getting closer, Harry stood in the shadows of the ship to take in the scene in front of him, Owens was on the ground still strapped into his chair with a long thin pole sticking out of his chest. The bitch was by his side, looking down at him in shock and sadness as she touched him gently on the chest.

The rest of the survivors gather around to see what was emitting such pained-filled sounds. He heard some gasp when they saw the Nav. Officer. Moving forward, pity filled Harry as he watched the scene in front of him. He wished he could save Owens, but he didn't have his bag that had what he would need to save the poor man, instead he could only watch as the poor man suffered.

"Don't touch it! Don't you touch that handle!" Owens yelled in pain.

Harry knew what he was talking about and so did Fry by the guilty look that flashed over her face. The glazed look in Owen's eyes indicated delusion as he stared at the ceiling.

"Leave it alone."

"Get it out of him."

"No, it's too close to his heart." Some of the survivors called out, as they watch helplessly as the man suffers in pain.

Harry watched as a hopeless look came upon Fry's face. Harry wished he could help but it was too late for Owens. Harry could feel Death coming to take him over to the other side just like when Severus died. Pain filled him thinking about his old friend and father figure

"There's some Anestaphine in the med-lock in the back of the cabin," Fry said to the passengers.

"Not anymore, there's not," the skinny British sounding man said as he looked to the back, only torn and bent metal rested there now.

"Get out of here, everyone." Fry said sternly, not wanting anyone to see her guilt over what had happened, behind her everyone stood, still in shock and not hearing her words.

When she noticed that no one had moved, she raised her voice and ordered. "Get out of here!"

Harry watched on as everyone went outside. (_It's sad, really_,) Harry thought. (_Thanks to him we are all alive, yet he dies and the one who wanted to kill us still lives. Strange how Fate treats us, isn't it? I should know, she's fucked with my life long enough_.) Harry stood back, partly in the shadows, taking one last look at Fry he moved to follow the others.

He knew she felt regret and guilt, he can smell the guilt coming off her strongly as she clings to Owens' dead body as he walked away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(ME) I am sorry for the long wait for this, things haven't been going my way at the moment so I am a little over the place. I do hope you like the new changes to Riddick and his pov as well what I have added with Fry and Owens. Please leave a review to let me know if I am on the right track and so I know you guys are enjoying the new changes. On a different note, I am in need of a beta again but this time for a Dragonball-DragonballZ/Harry Potter slash crossover, now I will tell you now that it is long, as in 17000 word chapters some shorter some maybe longer, I am in need of beta who can handle long chapters like that in a timely fashion, so monthly posting. If you think you can please PM and let me know ^^ Bye bye for now ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pitch Black__. I do not make any money from this story._

**Pairings**: Riddick/Harry (Dreamy look, there so hot)

**Rating**: M – swearing and sex scenes (AO3)

(ME) Hay everyone, I am so so sorry this has taken so long. my Beta is moving and has no Wifi, I thought at first I will wait then I got the idea to post this unBeta and when she does have it back replacing this with the beta one. That or you guys wait to the end of this month just for me to post the unbeta one anyway or my beta to come back online. I just don't want to keep you guys waiting forever for me to post and I feel real bad for doing that to you as well. so if your reading this then I did post ^^ now if you have any questions let me know as long as your login in I will PM back ^^ now that I am working on this and Dragonball/Harry Potter Crossover I have now posted, as well as some side stories that I am slowly working on. I would love to know what you think ^^ Oh sorry for any grammar or miss spelling but if word spell check doesn't pick it up then I won't see them. More changes as well as keeping it Riddick's point of view in a way, hope you like it.

_(Harry's Thoughts)_

_~Riddick's thoughts~_

"Talking"

**Chapter 3**

After leaving Fry in her self-pity party in the front cabin, Harry made his way through the chaos to the outside where the other survivors had gone. Just before going out into the light he heard a rustling noise that made him looked back and stare into a shaded part of the ship.

There Harry spotted a man chained to a pole. He had dark skin that reminded Harry of light chocolate. It covered a strong and tall build that had muscles Harry had never seen on a male before. They tighten and loosed as the man leaned forward with his arms chained behind and around a pole. it look uncomfortable but the man let out no sound of complaint, there was a blindfold over his eyes and what looked like a ball in his month.

Harry may not understand what the man had done to be chained so. But the way his arms were chained was inhuman as far as he was concerned. Taking a deep breath he took in more of the man's scent trying to see if he could pick up anything up from it.

He nearly step back as it hit fall force him. Blinking his eyes he narrowed them in thought. he had never smelt like anything like this scent before, it was like a scent of wild forests, with the hint of blood, something untameable that couldn't be chained up for long.

It sent shivers down his body. Harry didn't know it yet but deep inside him, his body began to change slightly and the light of his magic thumped to the beat of his heart for a minute. His magic knew what he had found, but it was not yet time for him to know.

Instead Harry was thinking he should feel threated by this Alpha male but for some strange reason he wasn't, his instincts were telling him this deadly man wouldn't harm him, it made him feel weird about all this as both his creature sides seemed to purr inside his mind as he took in more of that lovely scent.

Shaking his head in confusion he turned away and made his way outside, he would think on it later, for now he had to see where they were and what type of situation they were in.

Stepped out into the sun's glare, he blinked his eyes so that he was no longer blind from the shear brightness, he had thought it was hot inside the ship from the crash but once he step out into the sun and he was smothered with the heat.

The waste land he had woken in hadn't been this hot, fanning himself with his hand he thought angrily (_It's fucking hot. Why does this stuff always happen to me? Really, it's starting to get old.)_

Walking other to a woman and what looked like her partner, he stopped next to them.

"Hello, glad to see a few of us made it through the crash." she said, sticking her hand out to shake Harry's.

Shaking her hand he nodded his head to them, he said. "Yes, lady luck was on our side today that's for sure, oh I am Harry Potter by the way."

"Shazza and this is me Zeke." Shazza said nodding her head to the man standing beside her.

"Nice to meet you both, just wish it was under better the circumstances." Harry said, and he meant that, this was turning out to be of shitty day and he had a feeling it was going to get worse before it got better, hearing a noise behind him he turned to see the other survivors had joined them.

The man in the robes along with his child stop beside Harry, if he remembered rightly this man was called Imam.

"We all wish that my son." Imam said to them, before introducing himself,

"I am Abu al-Walid, but you may call me Imam and these are my sons Suleiman, Hassan and young Ali." He said pointing from the oldest to the youngest.

Harry couldn't help smiling at the littlest one as he hid behind his father robes a bit. He was glad that they all still had each other after everything that happened.

"If we're all getting to know each other, the name is Paris P. Ogilvie." The skinny man with the British accent said.

Harry knew this guy was mostly likely going to annoy him, before he could think more on it the young teen boy Shazza and Zeke had freed spoke out.

"The names Jack." He said, looking at all of them.

Harry couldn't put his finger on it but something was strange about this boy, shaking his head he turned to the others when Imam spoke.

"And you sir?"

Everyone turned to see Imam asking a man dressed as a cop with a badge on his shirt, this seemed to calm the other in knowing there is a man of the law with them.

"Johns." He said simply.

This man set Harry on edge, there was a strange hospital scent around him that made Harry feel sick.

_(Another one that would need watching. Will my day get any stranger_?) Harry thought to himself.

"And the man you have chained up inside, is he someone we should be worried about?" It was Shazza who asked this, they had all seen the man just as Harry had when they exited the ship.

"Richard B. Riddick. A escaped convicted on his way to the slam, don't worry he is secure." Johns said reassuringly, he didn't want the group worrying about his payload.

_(Richard B. Riddick, interesting.)_ Harry thought, the name had sent shivers down his spin but not in fear, he really needed to work out why this one man was making act this way, mentally shaking his head to clear it he started moving away from the group and headed closer to the ship, coming to a bit where the sand rose half way up the ship he began to manoeuvre his way up.

"Hay! what are you doin'?" Zeke called out as he watched him.

"I am going to see if there are any others that made it from the other parts of the ship that broke off, and the best way in doing that is to get to the highest point." Harry called back.

"He's right; we need to see about getting a search party together." Shazza said before following after Harry, her husband right behind her.

Harry stood up when he got to the top of the ship, _(Fucking hell,)_ Harry though as he looked on to the horizon, following the path the ship took in landing.

Looking around he let out a sigh of dismay, _(Were the only ones left.) _he though as he took in the rakish, you could clearly make out the line of the ships descent, all alongside it were parts of the ship. He could see that another cabin not far from them was more intact, hopeful there was something in there that could help them in this mess.

"Fuck."

He had been so focus on what he was seeing he didn't hear Shazza and the other climb up the ship.

"I don't think there is going to be any search party." Harry said seriously looking at her.

The others looked out at the shocking site.

From down below on the sandy ground, Harry could hear Imam saying a pray in his native tongue along with his children, he thought they need more than a pray, out of 40 people only 12 of them made it.

_(There would have been less if not for Owens.)_ Harry thought. He wasn't going to tell the others about it as there was no point but he knew that he wasn't going to trust the blonde in getting them out of this mess.

"Is anyone else having difficulties breathing?" Paris asked suddenly, looked at the others to see if they felt the same.

"Yeah, I feel one lung short," Shazza responded, trying not to think about all the people who had died. "All of us."

"I feel like I just ran or something," Jack said, holding a hand to his chest.

Harry didn't know what they were talking about, he wasn't having any trouble but then with his vampire side he didn't need as much oxygen as a human.

Hearing a noise he turned and saw Fry making her way up the ship, he hang back and let Shazza talk to her, he didn't have himself totally under control yet to deal with her.

"There was talk of a scouting party looking for people, but then we saw this," Shazza said to her when she made it do them, as they all looked to the destruction in front them.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Zeke demanded, turning to Fry.

Fry swallowed before she started to explain what she knew, "Could have been a meteor storm. Might have been a rogue comet. I don't know."

"Well I, for one, am thoroughly grateful. This beast wasn't made to land like this but… I think you did well. Actually, the only reason we're alive is because of her," said Shazza, patting Fry's shoulder in gratitude. Harry felt rage run through his veins at what he was hearing, and still hearing.

"I suppose you're right. Thanks very much," said Paris.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving our dicks," Jack said, patting Fry's shoulder as well.

Harry glared darkly at her while everyone thanked her for savings their lives. It was Owens that saved them; not her, it was taking everything Harry had to not shout at them for their praise.

(_Fucking __**bitch!**__ Taking credit for something she didn't even do_.) Harry thought. If the others had been looking at him they would of notice his eyes and fingers change slightly. Harry felt the change and quickly took a deep breath to calm himself before there was a blood bath.

"No, really. Thanks awfully," murmured Paris his thanks again, there was no way he wanted to die in a crash on a second rate ship.

"Well done." Shazza smiled squeezing her shoulder as she looked at the blonde.

"Un-fucking-believable," Harry hissed quietly, he couldn't take much more of this.

The others had heard him and turned in surprise at his words, as they looked on in question to Harry words, he looked straight into Fry's eyes as she looked at him they were darkened with guilt she felt at their words of praise which made Harry happy but what pleased him more was the flicker of fear that passed through her blue eyes when she realized what he knew.

She realized with dread that he knew what she had tried to do drawing the crash.

"Harry what's wrong." Shazza asked confused to the young man's words, she felt that something was going on but had no clue as to what.

Taking one more looked at those fearful blue eyes, Harry turned to Shazza and said, "It doesn't matter Shazza, just something I was thinking about."

Turning to the edge of the ship he turned his head to take one more look at them and Fry and said, "Not for the time being."

And with that he jumped off the roof and started walking back inside, he knew if he stayed any longer he would fly into a rage and bloodlust would be too much for him to overcome, so it was better if he had the chance to cool off for a minute before facing her again.

The heat didn't help with his temper, it was unbearable to stand out in it for too long, He was just lucky he didn't have the same weakness as other vampires or he would be a pile of dust right about now, he was thankful to being part elf, it stopped that from happening and at the same time he got some energy from the sun's rays, not much be enough to help restore the energy he had used on healing himself.

Walking inside he hide himself away in the shadows, sitting down he sigh silently and took a deep breath to calm himself when a wonderful scent filled his lungs, his creature sides calmed, which shocked Harry.

Looking over Harry spotted Riddick, in his anger he had forgotten the man was chained up in here, he watched as the man sat there in obvious discomfort.

The man's aura screamed danger, in every sense of the word but his scent drew him in like a moth to the flame. He knew he should be wary, very wary as this man had killed, and would do so again without hesitation, and for once Harry didn't think he could take this male on, not even with his creature sides.

The danger this man had surrounding him made harry want to be closer to him, even sitting this far made his body act strange, his creature sides purr at the power this dominating man held.

All the energy coming off this man seemed to enhanced the man's striking looks, making him more deadly in appearance, the lovely bronzed flesh that covered firm muscles in his tall frame.

He looked like sex on legs. A subtle intake of breath through his nostrils confirmed that he smelt like it to as there was lust in that scent now the longer Harry looked at him, it did strange things to his body and harry had to shift in his sit as heat surge through it.

For the first time in several thousand years, if ever, true lust coiled in his belly and spread across his body.

This sent shock them him, he had felt some lust for others before, even Maz and Jas had made him feel it, but with all those other he had only wanted that blood, never their bodies, but this man, this Riddick was making him feel strange.

_(What are you doing to me?) _Harry silently asked the bound man as he looked at him.

Taking a breath through his month, he hoped this would stop his mind getting clouded, looking over Riddick's powerful form. He couldn't help but feel bad for him slightly with him being chained up like a wild animal.

(_Mm…. I wonder if he is_.) Harry thought lustfully, his tongue running over his red lips.

Harry jolted up right at the sudden thought. He couldn't believe he had just thought that. _(What in merlin is happening to me, I have never acted lustfully at anyone before.)_

But there was no stopping it as lust felled the air around the two men, Harry could see Riddick taking in his scent and more lust shoot through Harry that he couldn't stop, his body started to reacted, heat spread through him even more and his blood began to pound through his vain.

Harry was fighting the losing battle of getting up and going over to Riddick, he had never wanted someone like this. The man scent was driving him crazy.

Before he could lose control of himself, Fry entering the ship interrupted whatever had been happening to both men, snapping both of them out of there lust, quickly and quietly Harry stood and slipped farther into the shadows and watched as she stood there looking at Riddick, for some reason this pissed Harry off, he didn't want her eyes anywhere near Riddick.

Before Harry could take her attention from Riddick, Johns appeared behind her and walked over.

"He just escaped from a maximum prison," Johns explained to her suddenly making Fry turn to look at him.

"So, do we just keep him locked up forever?" she asked, not sure how she felt about that.

"Well, that would be my choice." Johns said, there was no way he was letting Riddick free, not with the s… being as it is, there no way he was going to be ghosted on this planet.

Harry slipped around the edges of the ship to come out of the shadows directly behind them.

They didn't even notice him until he spoke. "So you're just going to keep him chained up like a wild animal." he said stoically, face blank.

The two jumped and turned around, Fry gasping in fright her hand coming to her chest to calm her pounding heart, Johns on the over hand, had his hand hovering over his gun until he notice it was the dark beauty from before, taking his hand off his gun he watched as the beauty came forward and moved passed them to stand in front of them and closer to Riddick's form.

"Like a Lion you cage in order to try your hand at taming it." Harry said before he turned slightly and looked at them both.

Fry began to stutter out. "I… I have to go see to the others."

Before going she eyed him warily, she couldn't get over what she had seen in his eyes before, you would think having a killer chained not far from her would scare her more than this man did, but that wasn't the case, she hated being scare of a male that was shorter than her but he had a presences about him that made her wary of being in the same room as him, shaking her head she left the cabin as fast as she could.

Behind her, Harry watched on as she left, turning he looked to see Johns watching him and Harry could see the lust clearly in his eyes.

"And do you also have to leave Mr. Johns?" Harry asked.

Johns eyed him, taking in his full appearance. He folded his arms and leered  
blatantly. "I dunno. I kind of like it in here. Dark. Quiet."

"A murderer chained up like a dog," Harry said bluntly, eyes narrowing in the beginnings of annoyance. He turned to face Riddick, slowly walking over to him. His words went right over Johns' head, as the man was busy staring blindly at Harry's ass.

Both Harry and Riddick could smell the desire pouring off of him in waves.

"Is he really that dangerous?" Harry asked calmly as he stood just a few feet from Riddick.

"Only around humans, Harry." Johns answered him. He didn't want the beauty attention on the con.

"Oh, really," Harry purred darkly. (_Good thing I'm not human then, isn't it?_) He thought to himself. (I will find out why you call to me so, Riddick.)

And with that Harry walked from the room, Johns following behind him as they made their way back to the others.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Time change **

Riddick rested, he could hear Johns move away and to the cries of pain coming from the front cabin, (looks like one of the crew didn't make it.) Riddick thought, testing the restrains that chained him to the pole he found them to be tight and solid, Johns wasn't taking and chances of him getting lose again anytime soon.

Flexing his thigh muscle he felt no more pain come from the area, it looked like his injury he had gotten in the fight with Johns already healed, he knew his plan to kill johns would fail the moment he placed his legs around the guys neck, he had felt the weakness in the pipe he had been holding onto, he had thought it would hold long enough for him to choke Johns but the crash had weakened it more than he had planned for.

It seems seeing that green eyed male had made it so he didn't think clearly through his plan, he had sent to much time looking at the male instead of planning.

He couldn't let that happen again, Green-eyes was a distraction that he couldn't afford right now or he will get himself kill, oh he could play with him a bit to see what he was but he can't let it get in the way of ghosting Johns or getting off were ever they had landed.

He heard yelling coming from the front, where the cries of a male in pain had come from before, now there was only a female voice that held pain and guilt in its tone, slowly saviours made there out and passed him to exit the ship, one of them stop and he knew it was Johns,

_~Checking to see your pay load is still here, fucker.~_ Riddick though, Johns made his way out, and Riddick relaxed, he hated being chained up around Johns, but it was something he had to put up with a few times now.

Another set of footsteps walked out of the front cabin, at first he thought it the female he had heard earlier but when a heavenly scent came to him he knew it was Green-eyes.

The feet stopped in the same spot as Johns, but unlike Johns this one Riddick didn't mind looking at him, he may be a distraction but he was a hot one.

He could feel those eyes running over his form, assessing him and what danger he posed, taking a deep breath and took in that lovely scent.

The animal side seemed to uncurl and rumbly in pleasures at being observed by this small male.

_~Hmm… what are you Green-eyes.~_ Riddick thought curiously, the scent seem to tease him, tempted him, the more he breathed in the more he wanted.

_~What are you doing to me.~ _Riddick growled in his mind, he wasn't used to being this on edge to be close to someone, not unless it was to ghost them, even the whores he had been with had fear in there scent though the lust always overpowered it but this scent had no fear only wariness.

When the man turned and left it disappointed him somewhat_. ~Have to catch up to him later.~_ Riddick thought.

Turning his attention away from the strange beauty he started to plan, from the sounds outside they weren't near any settlement, so help coming anytime soon was a no go.

Hearing some more feet coming he turned his scenes to that and catch the scent of female, pain and guilt, this woman didn't stop but made their way outside to the others.

_~Must be the crew woman, with the other dead that makes her in change for now, as long as Johns doesn't go for the leader role I can work with this.~_ Riddick thought, _~First I have to get myself out of this.~_

Flexing his muscles he pulled at the chain some more, he knew he wasn't going to be able to break the chains, not without help.

Before he could think more on it, someone stormed into the cabin and sat not far from him, from the heavenly scent that played with his nostrils, it looked like Green-eyes was back, rage was rolling of the male in waves.

_~What got you so pissed, Green Eyes, whoever it was better watch out_.~ Riddick thought, the strong killing intent was rolling off his form, whoever had pissed the beauty off was lucky not to be dead right now, it got Riddick curious in who the person was to anger this man some much.

He heard a sigh and then an intake of breath before the beauty's scent change from rage to surprises.

_~Forgot I was here, Green eyes. Should never do that.~_ Riddick thought, he could feel Green eyes watching him, his eyes running over his form once more, what he wouldn't give to know what was running through that mind right now or to have the blasted blindfold off to see Green eyes again.

The scent around him change, there was still wariness there but lust now clouded the air around him, it sent heat shooting through him as the heavenly scent got stronger and more tempting.

Riddick became more drawn to the scent the more he took in, heat shot to his groin as his blood became heated the more time he took in the scent, his trousers became tight and the urge to claim Greens was becoming stronger but the second.

Lustfully images filled Riddick mind, pictures of Green eyes beneath him panting and moaning, screaming in pleasure and pain as he bite into his neck to mark him as his, but before he could start groaning at the images going throw his mind, they where interrupted by the so called new Caption and the Blue-eye devil.

"He just escaped from a maximum prison," Johns explained Fry.

"So, do we just keep him locked up forever?" she asked.

"Well, that would be my choice."

"So you're just going to keep him chained up like a wild animal," Green-eyes said stoically. Riddick laugh silently as he hears them jump in fear at his sudden appearance.

"Like a Lion you cage in order to try your hand at taming it." He said dryly

"I… I have to go see to the others." Caption said warily before skirting out of the cockpit.

_~Now why is she so scared of my Green-eye vixen? Wait when did he become mine.~_ Riddick thought before turning back to what was being said, he would think more on it later.

"And do you also have to leave Mr. Johns?" Green eyes asked.

"I dunno. I kind of like it in here. Dark. Quiet." Johns said leery, Riddick could hear and smell the lust coming off Johns and it pissed him off that the fucker was looking at Green eyes like that, he wanted to rip his head off.

"A murderer chained up like a dog," Green-eyes said bluntly before slowly walking over to Riddick. _~So close yet so far.~_

"Is he really that dangerous?" Harry asked calmly.

_~Come closer and find out Green eyes.~ _Riddick thought his mind felled once again with thoughts of this beauty under him.

"Only around humans, Harry." Johns answered him, Riddick knew what Johns was trying to do, He wanted Green eyes scare of him, but it seems he did the opposite.

"Oh, really." Harry purred, the sound sent pleasant shivers down Riddick's body, he wouldn't mind hearing more of that, but sadly it wasn't to be as he heard Green eyes turn away and move out of the ship. John following like a lost puppy behind.

~_I will be seeing you real soon…Harry_.~ Riddick thought before he looked up through the small hole in the blindfold to the brake in the beam he was tied to.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(ME) Well that's the end of chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed it as I did write this ages ago and even though its un beta'ed for now I hope it was readable. Again sorry about the wait I seem to have the worst luck lately but now I have thought what the hell post what I have edited and later when my beta is back for this or any story and then the edited one can be done, let me know that you are all ok with it be posting like this or if you want me to wait for my beta to come back. Ok enough ranting the next update will be at the end of the month or the start of the next depending on what you guys tell me in your reviews.

Now Johns staring at Harry's lovely ass I kept in ^^ and let's not forget Fry being scared of Harry as I want her fear of him to start early. Have to have a bad guy after all though it's funny as I like her in the film lol I hope you enjoyed the changes and that I didn't disappoint you.

Big thank you to my readers I didn't know what everyone would think of this re write and I am happy you are liking all the new changers so far, I was really trying to make Harry more real and balance his powers, don't want him over strong ^^

Ok bye bye for now ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pitch Black this makes me cry

**Pairings**: Riddick/Harry (hot, Hot, HOT)

**Rating**: M – swearing and sex scenes(AO3)

**(ME)** another chapter done and re made, there had been much more added and the length of this had grown from 1000 words to over 4000, this makes me very happy, I hope you all enjoy the changes that have been made. Also thank you to xar (Guest) and Live to anger the World for point out the mistakes ^^ saw what you were talking about in chapter 3 and have fixed it. ^^ not Beta'd but hopeful we be soon ^^ though thanks for all your lovely reviews ^^ they do pick me up and make me smile a lot. Ok enough talking onto the chapter…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_(Harry's Thoughts)_

_~Riddick's thoughts~_

"Talking"

**Chapter 4**

Stepping out onto the hot ground Harry moved away from the ship and headed towards the others. He could feel Johns' eyes following him from behind, staring below his belt, it was something he had to put up with while they were trap on this Merlin forsaken planet. but that didn't mean Harry wouldn't scare the crap out of him if he tried something.

Stopping beside Shazza and Zeke he heard what they were planning.

"That's the cargo hold over there, we should see if there is anything useful inside, food, water, that type of thing." Shazza said pointing to the slightly buried part of the ship; it was the only part that was still intake from the crash.

"Good, hopeful all is well with my bags." Paris said before walking off.

_(Hopeful my bag is in there or I will have to wait for it to appear on its own.)_ Harry thought as he and the others walked towards the cargo hold.

When they got closer they saw that the cargo hold was upside down, thankfully there was a mount of sand to the door making it easier to get to.

Zeke and Johns had to forces the door open as the switch that opened it was broken, not a surprise really with how banged up the hold was, once inside, they all made there way towards one of the holds, Paris leading the way muttering to himself.

Once inside Harry moved off to the side looking for his bag, he knew it was placed in here as Owens had shown him, the man had been a big flirt and it sadden Harry to know he had died like he had.

Behind him he could hear the others talking as they looked over the cargo.

"The whole container's upside down. It's all topsy-turvy," Paris said unhappy with the state of the place, but his mood soon lifted as he found what he had been looking for, taking a key out of his pocket. He unlocked a chain that was wrapped around an ancient looking sarcophagus of all thing.

This did make Harry curious as to why he had such a thing, it may look real but even he could tell it was fake, after all his friend had work in tombs and show him that they had been made out of gold, that one looked to be made from metal.

"Thank goodness it's not a total loss." He opened it, revealing a great amount of bottles of alcohol. Harry winced at the thought of drinking cheap alcohol as he watched, he may need to still eat and drink like a human thanks to his elf side but it was pushing it for him to drink cheap booze, he had been spoilt by Coddy getting him the finest fire whiskey, after that there was no turning back.

Shaking his head to get rid of those silly thoughts he turned back to his search, pushing and pulling bags out of the way as he looked through the bags that were piled around, he could hear others looking for their bags though from the cursing Zeke was saying some of them were having much like, seeing a gold and silver shimmer of light for a second out the corner of his eyes, drew his attention to another pile next to the one he was looking through and there he saw his bag lying innocently beside some other bags.

_(I love magic.)_ Harry thought smiling as he went over to it and picking it up, it still looked good as new, the magic waived into the bag protected it in the crash.

Placing it over his shoulder he retreated to the door way with his bag in hand, there he could see Imam and his sons watching the others.

"I don't suppose this will help you at all," Fry said, looking at the doorway above her to Imam, the others turning to watch to see what she was going on about.

"Unfortunately, it is not permitted. Especially while on hajj," he explained.

"You realize there's no water, don't you?" John said, giving the man a sceptical look, no believing the man would give up chance to drink just because it was alcohol, he will never understand people and there faiths.

"All deserts have water. It only waits to be found." Imam said strongly, he would not give up hope of finding water.

Harry opened the flap on his bag and reached inside it, calling his magic to his hand he conjured two water bottles into it, it would do for now for the small family, all the others would have to drink the alcohol till they found more water for all of them.

"I hope you're right."

"He doesn't need to hope," Harry said suddenly as he walked closer to them.

"I have two bottles with me. It should be enough for you and your sons till we find more water." Harry said, pulling out the two hefty water bottles.

Imam's eyes widened as Harry walked over to give them both to him. "I can not take your water, Harry. You will need it more." he said. Fry was about to open her mouth when Harry gave her a sharp look that shut her up fast.

She still felt fear around him though for how long for Harry didn't know but for now he was going to use it to his advantage.

Turning back to Imam he pressed on.

"You and your two oldest sons may be able to go a long time without water, but the youngest cannot." Before Imam could protest further, Harry handed him one of the bottles. He handed the other to the youngest boy, Ali. "Don't drink it all in one go," Harry said to him with a wink. He walked ahead out of the cargo hold, carrying the bag over one shoulder.

The others looking after him, he was a strange fellow to them, but he had won over Imam trust for the kindness he had shone them.

Paris was just happy he didn't have to give all his possessions away, he moved over and closed the tombs, "All the more for me then."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Time change back with Riddick….**

As all the survivors were away and busy with the cargo hold, Riddick was putting his plan of escape into action.

Turing his head, he looked thought the hole in the blindfold, above him there was a break in the bulkhead, it was big enough for him to get the chains through, moving his head he looked around to see what he had to work with and there not far from him was a cutting torch, he made a quick plan. ~_Mmm… think its time to go_.~

Riddick stood slowly, raising his arms behind him. CRACK! CRACK! He groans as he dislocates both shoulders before lifting them overhead. He passes the chains through the broken bulkhead. He relocates his shoulders before falling forward, grabbing the cutting torch as he dose, it wasn't long before he had the chains off, all he had to do now was find some way go perfecting his eyes out in the light.

Taking off the blindfold he was happy to find it was dark enough in the cabin for him to look around without it hurting like a bitch, it didn't take him long to see that Johns had fucked up, because no far from where he had been chained up, sitting on crate was his googles.

_~Getting sloppy Johns, real sloppy.~_ Riddick thought as he picked them up and placed them over his head. He left the cockpit and walked outside, staying along the side of the ship he looked around, there was nothing around for miles, only sand and rock.

Seeing none of the survivors around he ran towards the direction of the yellow sun, dropping the bit for John to follow he turned to go the opposite way when he noticed that there wasn't only one sun in the sky, there were three.

~_Just my fucking luck~ _he thought irritably. ~_Three fucking suns._~

There was nothing he could do about it for now so with that in mind he headed off, he didn't want to be around when Johns found him gone.

As he ran, he felt himself short of breath, with the three sun's and no plant life there was limited oxygen on the planet, Riddick paced himself he knew he would be far enough away that Johns wouldn't be able to see him if he came out and as he couldn't do anything about the air for now, he had to make sure he didn't over do anything till his body got used to the lack of air.

Turning his head he looked behind him and saw he was pretty far from the ship now, turning back he jogged on, as he did so a pair of Green eyes appeared in his mind, he didn't know what it was about the young man that caught his attention, he knew that he wasn't human and that his scent sent his animal side wild with wanting to claim the raven haired man, he had never wanted to claim someone, oh he had taken his fair share of partners, male and female, but none that sent his blood rushing through his body like this Harry.

When they met again and they would meet again Riddick was going to find out what Harry was and what he was doing to him, but for now he had to plan his next move.

Going over a hill he looked over a graveyard, bones of large animals clustered together, there were many places to hind and if possible get the drop on Johns when he followed him.

_~Perfect.~_ Riddick though, smirking as he walked into the graveyard.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Back with the others….**

Harry was resting beside the cargo hold when some of the other came out from their search, moving he stood next to Shazza and Zeke just as he was about to talk to them he noticed Johns moving back towards the main ship, (most likely checking up on his captive.) harry thought before turning to Shazza.

"Was there any useful items in there?" Harry asked.

"Some bits and bobs that could be useful in rigging up something up to help us with the low air, but no food or any more water, only these." She said holding up her bottle of Paris booze.

Harry nodded his head, "Hopeful we find something on this rock that will help us."

"I hope your right mate, we won't last long with this crap." Zeke said taking a swig of out of the bottle, his face grimacing at the taste.

"That was a kind thing you did back there for Imam and his boys, not many would give up their water like that." Shazza said

"It was the logical thing to do, all of us can drink the booze but him and his kids can't, and I can't see a child go thirsty like that if I have a way to stop it." Harry explained, there was more to it, memoirs of a cupboard and weeks of hunger and thirst flashed though his mind before disappearing again. He knew he had a shit childhood and he remembered some of it but after all these years his memories of that time had faded.

"Still it was something not many people would do and I know Imam was grateful for it." Shazza said smiling at him, he was young but he had a good heart not something her or her Zeke saw very often in their travels.

Harry just smiled back at her before seeing Johns running out of the ship and looking around in a panic.

"What's up with him?" Zeke said spotting the same as Harry.

The three of them watch as Johns seems to spot something and run towards it, they watch as he bent down and pick something up.

"This doesn't look good." Shazza said when Johns throw whatever he was holding onto the ground before he turned and stormed towards them all.

"Everyone get what every weapons you have and meet in the main cabin." Johns ordered as he made his way past them to go into the hold.

"What up? Why do we need weapons?" Zeke called after him, though many of them had a incurring to why they needed weapons.

Johns didn't answers; his face looked like a storm cloud as he made his way up the sand to the door.

"Johns!" Fry called out, "What the hell is going on?"

He stopped and turned to her, he saw that all of the survivors were watching him, taking a calming breath, he hid his fear and looked at Fry answered her in a seriously voice, "Riddick's lose."

With that he moved inside to look for his spare gear and left them all to stare in shock as he disappeared.

"Shit." Zeke said.

It wasn't long after that they all got moving, Paris followed after Johns muttering to himself, the rest of them moved into the main ship, they all saw that Johns was telling the truth when they saw that the convict was missing from the beam he had been chained to.

"How the hell did he get lose?" Shazza asked, there was no way he could have gotten free from that solid beam.

"There." Fry said pointing to the top of the beam that had a break in it.

"How the hell he mange that." Zeke said, the break was high up and there was no way his guy could have gotten himself up there to get his arms free, not with his arms behind him.

"He could if he dislocated his shoulders." Harry said from behind them making them jump.

"Fuck." Zeke said, he knew that had to have hurt having had his right shoulder dislocated once.

Harry moved on into the main cabin, the body of Owens wasn't there, looks like Fry had moved him before joining everyone but Harry could still smell his blood in the air, it made him slightly hunger, it had been some time since he had feed and if there were on this planet for more an a few days there were going to be problems.

_(Hopeful some of the potions in my potion case can help with the blood lust; there no way I want to go for too long without a feed with there being so few of us.)_ Harry thought and he lend against a wall, watching the others wait for Johns and Paris to come back, there was another reason he didn't want to go so long without a feed, and there wasn't anyone to feed from.

Many of them were out on being a donor, the kids were out that including Jack, their bodies didn't hold enough blood for him to become full, plus he didn't feed of kids. Harry was hard pressed to hold the grimace of his face at the thought of it.

Moving on to the others of their group he crossed them off, Fry, yeah he would feed on her but he would be hard pressed in stopping before he killed her.

Zeke was a no go, he was married and there was no way Harry could feed off the guy without Shazza knowing it and that of course ruled out her as a donor as well.

Imam, was a no as well, he reminded Harry to much of someone from his passed, plus he had children to look after and feeding Harry would make him to dazed for a time to do so.

Paris look like he would fall over if Harry even got close to him with his fangs, the man was so weak that Harry was more likely to kill him from taking too much blood without noticing.

And then there was Johns, the man's scent alone put Harry off going near the him let alone feed from him, he smelt to much like a hospital with his medicated scent and Harry had spent too much of his childhood in them to want to drink from someone that smelled like one.

So Harry was in a bind and he knew it, if there were on the planet for too long or something happened that made him use his gifts then he had no one to drink from and his potions would only take the edge off for so long.

_(Riddick.) _

The name whispered through his mind, sending shivers down his spin and lust to pool in the pit of his belly. He couldn't think of why Riddick couldn't be a donor, other than the man was dangerous and a convict.

His vampire side was purring at the thought of them feeding from the big man, even is elf side was content with the thought, it confused Harry greatly. He didn't understand why his body was acting like this at only the thought of the man. _(Merlin what would happen if I was close to him.)_ Harry thought with a shiver, he had to get his mind of Riddick and back to what he was going to do about blood.

The man wasn't an option for feeding right now.

"What the hell." Zeke said out loud bring Harry out of his thoughts to see what the man was cursing for.

Looking Harry saw Johns carrying a case into the room, he placed it onto some metal that acted like a table and opened it.

Harry's brow rose when he saw the big ass gun inside, it was nothing like the guns from his time but it reminds him of what the muggles called a shot gun.

(_Maybe he's making up for something, elsewhere.)_ Harry had to hold in a chuckle at the thought.

He watches as he also took out a pistol as well, Johns was gearing up to the max, though from the scent of fear and anger that was coming from the man, Harry could see why, Johns feared Riddick meaning Riddick was the bigger danger to the group but Harry couldn't get over the feeling that Riddick wouldn't hurt them unless they went after him first.

Harry didn't know what to feel about Riddick's escape, he didn't feel fear like he could smell that was coming from everyone else, he felt content at the man's freedom maybe that was to do with him not being free for so many years, there had been someone controlling his life for many of his younger years before his dad and papa freed him from it.

"What the hell are these?" Fry asked Paris as he walked by her, arms full of old weapons and what looked like a shield.

"They're Maratha crow-bill war picks from India. Very rare," he explained.

"And this." Zeke asked picking up a long wooden pole that was cave with the image of a snake.

"That is a hunting bow-dart from the northern part of new Guinea, very, very rare, sine the tribe's extinct."

"Cuz they couldn't hunt shit with these things, be my guess." Zeke said looking at the so called weapon.

Paris took it off him with a sigh, some people didn't understand value in something so rare.

"What's the point anyway? If the man is gone, then he's gone. Why should he bother with us?" Paris asked them.

"Maybe to take what you got. Maybe to work your nerves. Or maybe to just come back and skull fuck you in your sleep," Johns said in a calm voice.

(_Well if Riddick doesn't work their nerves, then Johns will.)_ Harry though as he heard this.

"Sounds like a charmer," said Shazza.

(_Doesn't he,)_ Harry creature sides purred in excitement in his mind, leaving him confused at what was going on his in brain, clearing those thoughts from his mind he followed the others outside the ship.

It wasn't long they were all separated to do their own thing, Harry followed Shazza and Zeke over to a makeshift table that had some oxygen tanks and piles on it. As they worked Harry was surprised how well they worked with each other, but he guess after being together for so many years they knew what the other wanted and when.

Harry went through his bag, he was happy that it was bottomless and he had to only think on what he needed, at the moment he was looking for something to help Shazza with the modified breather units that her and Zeke were working on with Jack helping them.

Suddenly he felt something appear in his hand, looking down he saw some straps, why he had that in his bag he didn't know what they would be useful in holding the units. Taking them out he handed them to Zeke who nodded in thanks.

Harry turned as he watched Shazza place the unit over Jacks head and he tried it out, Shazza had made it so he had to suck on the mouthpiece to supply oxygen instead of it being at a constant flow.

"Yeah?" Shazza asked when he took a breath.

Jack smiled a nodded at them. "Yeah."

Harry was happy it worked for them, he may not need much oxygen to breath but he had noticed the other slowly becoming short of breath, their bodies not yet used to the low air and it could take days for them to adapt to it.

"Imam! If we're looking for water, we should leave soon. Before nightfall, while it's cooler," Fry said walking over to them.

(_Now what is the bitch up to?) _Harry thought looked towards her his face set in a frown, he knew that they had to look for water soon as the bottles he had given Imam wouldn't last forever nor would Paris booze, his thoughts were interrupted by said man, who came running up to them out of breath.

"Excuse me. I think you should see this." He said seriously, they all looked at each other before following him; they didn't go far before spotting what Paris had found.

In the distance, instead of seeing the orange glow of dusk, there was a big blue sun coming up. They all couldn't believe their eyes as they stared in shocked at what they were witnessing.

"Three suns?" Jack asked in shock.

Fry turned from the blue sun to look at the red and yellow one behind them, her face in disbelief at the situation they were in.

"Bloody hell," Shazza said not believing her eyes.

"Oh this is just fucking great." Harry said under his breath. (_Now I'm so happy to be part Elf or I'd be flying away on the bloody wind.)_

"So much for your nightfall," Zeke said sarcastically.

"So much for my cocktail hour," Paris said lamely. Wondering how we ended up in this kind of situation in the first place. That will teach him the fly cheaply again.

Harry rolled his eyes at that, before he turned to see a smiling Imam and one of his sons as they walked over to them.

"We take this as a good sign. A path, direction from Allah. Blue sun, blue water," he said happily to them his arm over the shoulders of his son who was also smiling happy.

"Ever wonder why I am an atheist." Zeke said sarcastically as he walked over to his wife, who elbowed him in the gut as soon as he was close enough.

"It's a bit of a bad sign. That's Riddick's direction," Johns said, pointing to the blue sun. Harry looked to the way Riddick had gone and a small smile again made its way onto his face before it went blank again.

_(Stop it Harry, Merlin the guy could kill you.) _Harry thought to himself trying to get his mind off Riddick.

"I thought you found Riddick restrains over there, towards sunset." Fry said nodding her head towards the yellow sun.

"Right, that means he went towards sunrise." Johns said before he walked away from her, he didn't like her questioning his word, shaking that off for now he moved over to Zeke.

"Zeke," John said taking the pistol out from the back of his pants he pointed it down and showed Zeke it was fully loaded. "Fully loaded clip, safety's on. one shot if you spot him okay."

"Don't tell me you're going off to." Zeke said unhappily.

"Yeah." Johns said nodding his head, there was no way he was staying when his payload was out there somewhere.

"What happens if Mr. Riddick spots use first." Paris asked nervously, as he came to stand beside Johns

"There be no shots." Johns said smirking at the weak man before walking off.

As Johns walked away from Zeke after handing him a gun, Harry came alongside him to walk with him.

"I will be coming with you and the others when we head out." He said calmly. Johns looked towards him.

"I think it'd be best if you stay here with the others, wouldn't want you to get hurt out there." Johns said his tone caring but his eyes told a different story as they ran over Harry's form.

"It would be safer if I went with the six of you, with three adults and three children you can't look after all of them on your own, now can you." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

He strode forward to walk alongside Imam and his boys as they made their way from the ship in the direction of the blue sun.

He could hear Fry saying something to Zeke behind them but he wasn't paying any attention to what she was doing as his mind was going over his conversation with Johns.

(_Johns thinks he could stop me from coming along, what does he think me weak cos I am the shortest male here.) _Harry thought gritted his teeth, he could feel his fangs wanting to come out as well as his ears itching to change, he hated when others saw him as weak little boy, oh he knew that was sometimes in his favour in getting people to underestimate him because of his looks, but it still made him pissed at times.

_(Like I would trust him that caring look, I wasn't born yesterday, him and the so-called captain weren't to be trusted that is for saw, one after his captive and another was most likely to save her own skin, there is no way I am letting the both go off with Imam and the boys, especially Ali. There no telling what would happen to them if I wasn't there.) _Harry sighed, his mind so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice one of the boys walking beside him, not till the little one grab his hand.

Holding in a jump he looked down and saw Imam's youngest holding his hand as they walked along, little Ail was smiling up at him before turning back to the front, Harry couldn't help smiling, he was beginning to get a bit of a soft spot for this little child, there was innocent radiating from his little form and that made both sides of him want to protect him and the others, even though he hadn't spoken to any of them in length he couldn't help but want to see them all safe, even Jack who still confused Harry's scenes.

As they pass by some pillars of sandy rock Harry could help the shiver that ran down his spin, the feeling of wrongness was coming from them and it set him on edge.

_(There is danger here, and it isn't Riddick._)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**(ME)** well I hope you enjoyed and like what I have added, I wanted a bigger part with Shazza and also the magic bag that will be coming into play a lot ^^ I have to say I cringed watching Riddick dislocate your shoulders, gets me every time lol

Again isn't Beta'd as they are still away but I hope I found enough mistakes so its readable. On a quick note, to those that are reading Dragonball/Harry crossover the update on that is going to be late though not to late ^^ also updates for all stories are going to be random so there could be 2 updates to one story a month to only one, it depends what's happening in my life and time. As typing I can do fast but editing well that takes the most time as I keep adding more and more lol

Well till next time bye bye for now ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pitch Black. I do not make any money from this story._

**Pairings**: Riddick/Harry

**Rating**: M – swearing and sex scenes AO3 to be safe.

(ME) back again with an unbeta one but I am happy this is getting up ^^ I'm happy you are all loving the changes I have done and I hope I live up to all of it ^^ well I'm going to let you guy enjoy but a big thank you to bloodshound for pointing out the mistakes in the last chapter they have been fixed now and if you guy see any more let me know cos I fix them as soon as I see the review. Oh and before I forget yes I am up on AO3 as GreenEye_Minx and even though that story has all 17 chapters they are getting replaced as these go up ^^ so this new chapter 5 is now on their hopeful it doesn't break the storyline to much.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_(Harry's Thoughts)_

_~Riddick's thoughts~_

"Talking"

**Chapter 5**

They walked for some time. Harry alongside Ali, who was holding his hand still, the little boy hadn't let go and didn't look like he was going to anytime soon. Not that Harry minded all that much he was quiet taken with the boy.

On his other side he had Imam with his other boys and Fry in the front with Johns leading. Though Harry knew it was Johns leading the way and not her, not that he minded so much. He didn't know why he hated her so much yes she tired to kill him but many other had tried the same and he didn't hate them as much as he does her, maybe it was something about her that reminded him of someone from his passed that he had forgotten.

He didn't know but her scent alone set of his creature sides into 'want to kill' mode, he would have to watch that out here, with so few of them he knew that at some point he was going to have to talk to her. Just not at this moment.

Feeling a squeeze on his hand he looked down at Ali and saw he looked concerned, smiling he squeeze his hand back and turned to the front. He had to watch himself, he didn't need to lose control with children around and both his creature side seem to agrees as they calmed down, he didn't know what it was about the kid, but he drew Harry to him.

_(Maybe it's because I've always had a soft spot for little ones, and always wanted a big family of my own.) _Harry though a bit sadly. He knew without his mate that would be an impossible dream. Feeling another squeeze on his hand, he smiled. He may not be able to have any children now or ever but he will always look after any that were near him.

Harry let his sad thoughts go as he helps the boy stay steady as they walked over the rocky ground, behind him he could hear Imam's chanting.

All of a sudden Harry got the feeling of being watched, looking around he frowned as he couldn't see anything on the hills that surrounded them, he didn't think it was Johns' best idea to walk in between two hills. Looking over to said man he saw that he hadn't been the only one to feel like they were being watched as Johns shot his hand up stopping them all in their tracks.

"Quiet!" Johns shouted back, shushing thing at the same time. Then he stood still, head cocked as if listening.

Everyone watched him, Harry even tried to use his magic senses to feel outwards, but for some reason they were not responding to him. Every time he tried to sense something, all he got was a sleepiness of this dead planet. Like something was lying in wait and he didn't want to be around when it did wake up.

Slowly the feeling of being watched left him as he tired to make head or tails over what was going on.

Shaking his head to clear it, suddenly Harry's head shoot up when small stones rolled down the hill besides Johns, Johns having heard this also, took out his big gun and ran up the hill, leaving the others to watch him leave them.

Taking a deep breath Harry catch Riddick scent, the man had been watching them though the scent was now fading in the breeze. Meaning he had already left.

_(He is bloody fast for a man.)_ Harry thought, shouting behind him drew his attention and he noticed that Ali had let his hand go some time ago. He looked to see Ali and his older brothers were throwing stones up the hill.

Imam came to stop beside him with Fry beside him. Far enough that which made Harry happy as her scent of guilt was giving him a headache. Turning to him Harry cocked brow in question to Imam.

"Seven stones to keep the devil at bay." the holy man explained.

_(I bet Riddick's a right old devil… in the bedroom.)_ A shock went through Harry at the thought. _(Merlin, what is wrong with me? It's like I'm in heat or something…. Could it be that Riddick is my… no, that is impossible, it can't be, just get your mind out of the gutter Harry.)_ Harry thought shaking his head to try and clear the muddle thought.

"You're on a trip to new Mecca right?" Fry asked him.

"Once every life time there should there be a hajj, a great pilgrimage to know Allah better yes, but to know you're self as well." Imam said to her.

Harry watched as a Fry became frighten at Imam's words, _(Maybe her thoughts are going back to the crash landing, it wouldn't surprise me if the guilt is eating away at her, sooner or later she will tell someone to ease the weight of guilt.)_ Harry thought before turning back to Imam.

"Right." She strutted out, smiling painfully at him.

"We're all on the same Hajj now." Imam said thinking it would bring her comfort in her time of need, not know what his words had invoked inside the blonde woman he took the weapon she had gotten from Paris and began to follow where Johns had gone.

Harry followed leaving Fry there, his mind was going over what Imam has said to Fry, he knew that it had rattled her more than she was letting on to Imam but Harry could see it a mile off, he didn't know if she believed in god and that what's got her so spooked.

_(Maybe she thinks she will be punished for trying to kill a holy man.) _Harry thought slowly making his way up the hill. _(Whatever the case I have more important things to worry about then the dear captain, like what the hell Riddick is doing to me, the more time I spend around him the more drew to him I become.)_

Harry didn't want to admit it in his own mind what was happening to him, it had been so many years of waiting that he didn't believe that he had met the one person that he had been looking for all his life. _(It's no possible, Harry, just stop thinking about it.)_

He didn't notice that he had stop walking till he felt a gently tug on his shirt, coming out of his thoughts he looked down into the worried eyes of little Ali, who was standing next to him asking something but Harry didn't understand the little lad.

"He asks if you are well, and why you have stop, I too wish to know if everything is well my friend." Imam asked worriedly, he had seen how his youngest boy acted around the young raven haired man and knew how shy Ali could be around others, to see him holding that hand of a stranger pointed to him being trust worthy.

"I'm fine. It just the heat getting to be a bit, with everything that has happened no one has really taken a break, I'll be ok," he said with a reassuring smile, putting his hand on Ali shoulder.

"This is understandable, we are all thankful to have made it through such a thing, but if the heat becomes too much please let us know, it would be unwise to leave something uncheck in such a place." Imam said wisely, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"I will Imam, don't worry." Harry said nodding. "Let's go, we don't want to fall too far behind Johns."

They parted and made their way up the hill, in the back of Harry mind an image of his dad appeared, Imam did remind him so much of his dad that it was painful but it did also make him happy that there were others with the same kindness as his dad out there.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riddick crouched down and watched as figures slowly made their way towards him, he knew who was in the front leading them.

_~Johns. Couldn't leave your payday free._ Riddick thought, he knew the man would have geared up to go and find him as soon as he noticed him free, though he didn't think he would bring so many of the survivors with him.

He could see the holy man and his boys, the guilt ridden captain, and….

"Hello again….Harry." Riddick rumbled as he took in the site of the smaller male, he was holding the hand of one of the boys, the youngest one from what he could see.

_~This had just got a whole lot more interesting.~_ Riddick thought as he turned his head to look over his shoulder at the place he had been staying, there was enough cover there to hide from Johns, though he wouldn't be able to take him out right now, not with all the others there with him, most likely why he brought them along.

Turning back his eyes once again fell on Harry, now that they were closer he could see those lovely green eyes more clearly, _(looks like I get to play with you after all.)_

Reaching down he plucked up one of the stones and held it in his hand, he had a plan on leading Johns and the group to where he wanted them.

Bending his arm back he got ready to throw the stone when he noticed Harry looking around with a frown on his face, his eyes moving over the hills. Crouching lower when they passed over where he was hiding he could help but admire Green-eyes scenes, there weren't many that could tell they were being watched, it reminded him of a fox he had seen so many years ago.

_~Have to see what else you can do Green eyed Vixen.~_ Riddick thought. _~hmm…Vixen, that sounds better than Green-eyes.~_

"Quite!" Riddick looked sharply to Johns and saw the man looking around slowly.

_~Finally notice your being watch there Johns, I think your losing you touch, or is it your 'morning coffee' that making you slow.~ _Riddick didn't think more on Johns habits, instead he took aim and threw the stone towards the hill that lead to the graveyard.

He smirked as Johns' head shoot to the falling pebbles before taking his guard out and running up the hill, _~Too easy Johns.~_

With that he moved away and moved towards the graveyard, it was time to play with Johns and if he could help it he planned to see what his Green-eyed Vixen could do as well.

A smirk made its way onto his face as he made his way into the shadows of the bones.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Johns crouched down and placed his gun in front of him, he took out his scope and looked through it, looking around the area he couldn't see any clues to where Riddick could of gone, the man was like a ghost, there one minute gone the next, but he had catch him once before and he will do so again.

As he scanned the area he stop when something catch his eye. He couldn't make out what was there but it looked like….

Suddenly he heard foot steps behind him, he waited for them to be right behind him before he shot forward, grabbing his gun, he span round and took aim.

Standing behind him was the blonde captain who looked at him in fear, loosening his hold on the gun he nodded his head at her.

"Sorry," he apologised, behind turning back to see what he had seen before she came up.

He thought the captain was an idiot for coming up on him when she knew that Riddick had him on high alert.

"Did you see anything?" she asked getting over what just happened, she now knew not to come up behind the man without saying something first.

Behind them both the others had catch up and were now standing behind her watching wondering what was going on.

Though Harry not so much as his elven ears had picked up on Fry gasp of fear and Johns' apology, he didn't see what had happened but he could guess, seeing the big gun lying in front of Johns.

Johns moved the focus so that he could make out what he was seeing. To him it looked like trees.

"No Riddick, Tress," Johns said remembering Fry had asked him, "Trees mean water."

'_And Riddick,' _Johns thought, putting his scope down.

They made their way down and across the rocky ground, as they got closer Harry couldn't help but think that these 'tress' were wrong in a way, they didn't move with the wind that was blowing gently over them and they were too white.

_(Unless there are pure white tresses in this time that I haven't seen yet) _Harry thought as he followed Johns up the hill the others behind them.

As they made their way up Harry took a deep breath of the air around them, being this close he should be able to pick up the scent of the water, but all he got was dryness of the ground and something else that he couldn't put his finger on, it reminded him of old blood and death, but why would that scent be on a dead planet like this, deciding to think more on it later he focused on finding any water.

But he was getting nothing, and being this close to the tress' he would of smelt something by now. This made Harry think he was right in there being no water here, he was happy he had given those water bottles to Imam and his family, turning to see said family he saw the smiles on their faces and didn't have the heart to tell them the truth, inside he said nothing about it and kept moving.

Walking to the top, they all stopped and stared at the so-called "trees". The tress were bones that joined to the back of the biggest animal Harry had ever seen, it was even bigger an any giant or dragon he had ever seen.

Harry ran his eyes over it, when he got to the end of the rib cage his eyes focused on the area around the beast.

_(Oh fucking Merlin.)_ He couldn't believe there were more beasts, a lot more. It was a graveyard of them, a big one.

"It's a communal graveyard, perhaps. Like the elephants of old Earth," Imam said. Remember reading about it inside a book as a child, though he didn't think he would ever see something like this.

Harry turned his head when he heard one of the boys ask something but again he couldn't understand him, but Imam translated for them all.

"He asked what could have killed so many great things."

"Let's hope we never find out." Harry said to him, looking back over the bone-yard, he now understood why he had smelt old blood and death before.

"Is this whole planet dead?" Fry asked no one, her eyes wide as she looked over the bones.

_(Well it would look like it, thank you for stating the obvious. you idiot,)_ Harry thought as he rolled his eyes, well standing there wasn't going to get them anywhere, so Harry started making his way down into the graveyard, followed by the others.

They all separated as they walked around, Harry was standing by a rib cage of a beast, he turned his head and smiled when he was passed by Ali who was holding a bone stick and running it over the rids, as he went out of view he saw Johns with his gun out and sneaking inside the rids.

_(The prey hunting the hunter.) _Harry snorted at his thoughts, it was right in a way, Johns was no hunter, Harry could see that in the way he moves and looks for Riddick, he didn't use his instincts and that was he's down fall.

As the man left the area Harry turned back to what he was doing, he ran his hand slowly over the bone, as he did so he could help but felt that something was very wrong here.

The bone had cuts and teeth marks, too small for a human eye as they sand had worn it away with time but Harry could see and feel them clearly, they were on ever beast he had passed, this one even had claw makes.

_(What could have taken down so many beasts?_ _And all at the same time.) _Harry thought, he knew this was no place these beast came to die, not with all the markings all over the bones, no they were taken down at the same time, shriving, he didn't want to find out what took them out.

Taking a deep breath he picked up the scent of wild forests and blood, it covered the scent of death that cling to theses beast, _(looks like Riddick is around here somewhere.)_

The man's scent was all over the place, as it surrounded Harry, he became lost to it, blood started pumping through his veins and heat rushed through him, lust curled in his belly, he could feel himself hardening below his belt.

Every time he came upon this scent his reactions were becoming stronger, leaning against the bones, he took a deep breath through his month, he had to hold in a moan as he could the practically taste the man in the air.

But it wasn't only lust that felled Harry but also the hunger, he hadn't feed since Maz and Jas, it felt like such a long time ago. _(Is Riddick's scent making be fall into bloodlust?)_ Harry asked himself as he tried to get a hold of himself.

Not wanting anyone to see him like this and asking awkward questions, seeing a break in the ribs he remembered that was were Johns has exit before, moving over to it he step inside and moved into shadows of a large bone rib cage, he leaned against some of the rids and looked out to where he had come from.

Just as he was going to cast a bubble charm around his head to calm him down, Fry appeared sucking on her air tank.

_(Just what I need.)_ Harry thought sarcastically, he watched as she sat down and lean back in the same spot he was in before, as he watch her his eyes went to her neck and as he saw her pulse beating beneath the skin the idea of drain her became more appealing by the minute.

His hunger won and he moved silently until he came to stand just behind the sitting Fry. She was relaxed and unaware of the danger behind her as she rested against the bone.

Red lips pulled into a dark smile, white fangs grew as hunger became overwhelming, he had enough control to stop his other features from changing fully, though his eyes became tinted red from hunger and rage. He still remember clearly that Fry had tried to kill him and the others, so he wouldn't feel any guilt for killing this bitch only enjoyment.

As Harry wasn't paying attention to anything but Fry and his hunger, he didn't notice Riddick scent was stronger or the large dark shadow falling behind him and coming towards him. His eyes were locked onto Fry's neck and the pulse beating beneath the skin. But before he could do anything, strong arms pulled him back and a hand went over his mouth.

His eyes widen in shock as he was jolted back into a muscularly chest, strong arms pined his arms to his side and he knew he wouldn't be able to break free from Riddick hold, but he wasn't scared at being at the mercy of this killer, the scent that was around him calmed him from the rage he felt from Fry though the hunger was still there it wasn't in control anymore.

He was shocked that he didn't smell or hear Riddick coming up behind him. He had to make sure he didn't do that again, it could end up with him killed.

As his back resting against that hard body he couldn't help the shivers that went down his spine at being so close to a true hunter, he could feel the predator that lied in wait inside Riddick, and that made Harry believe he was no normal human.

The hand on his month moved his head to one side and Riddick lean down and run his nose over the skin of his neck, feeling his breath on his neck nearly made Harry moan as his neck was one of his most sensitive spots, thanks to his vampire side.

Both were so focused on each other that they didn't hear Johns walk up to Fry, Riddick nearly growled at having the blue-eyed-devil so close to him and his Green-eyed Vixen.

Both started to pay attention to what was being said though Harry found it really hard to do so.

"Drink?" Johns said holding out his bottle of booze out.

"Probably shouldn't do this, Dehydrates you even more." Fry informed him, taking a swig and grimacing at the burn of it.

"You're probably right." Johns said, not really caring as he knew that already, taking off his hat he crouched down beside her. "You know you could've stayed at the ship, probably should've."

"If we don't find water, you know what happens." Johns said to her seriously, with her being the only pilot they had they couldn't lose her anytime soon.

"I wanted to get away." She said simply, she didn't want to have this conversation, she could feel the guilt eating away at her.

"I've never seen a captain so ready to leave her ship."

"I think we should keep moving." She said getting up sharply but before she could run from Johns, he asked something that stops her.

"What did Owens mean…?" Johns asked her stopping her. He had been wounding for a while what the man was talking about. "About not touching the handle?"

She didn't say anything at first, and Johns knew that whatever she was hiding was big, he had to get her to talk, so he put on the charm.

"This is between you and me, Carolyn, I promise." He said looking into his eyes.

Behind them Riddick listened to what Johns was trying to get Fry to admit to, he knew she had done something, with all the guilt that hang around her it was something big, he kept on hear on them as he slowly ran his tongue over Harry's neck, taking in his scent. _~Mmm… fuck that scent is driving me mad,~_ the hunter thought.

"I'm not your captain." Fry finally said before she looked out in front of her, she didn't want to look at him as she told him what she had tried to do. "During the landing when…things were at their worst, Owens was at his best. He's the one that stopped the docking pilot from dumping the main cabin, passengers."

_~Interesting, now I know why Vixen here hates her.~_ Riddick thought as he started to suck on Harry's neck, not getting enough of that heavenly taste.

Harry had to hold a moan in his throat at the feeling running all over his body, he hadn't being paying any attention to Fry or Johns he knew already, no he had his full attention to the sexy beast behind him that was doing things that had never been done before.

But Riddick slowed down his torture of his Vixen. He wanted to hear what Fry had to say.

"And the docking pilot being?" Johns asked though he had a clue in who that was.

When she looked at him with that cold face he knew that it was her that tried to kill them in their sleep.

"I guess I'm a little gladder to be here than I thought." Johns said jokingly, making her smile slightly.

That's when a thought hit him so he had to ask. "Is that why you're scared of Harry."

He saw her freeze so he carry on "It's just I couldn't help but notice that he seems angry with you, and you run whenever he comes close."

Fry licked her lips and ran a hand through her hair, she hated that Johns thought she was afraid of that bastard, even though it was true she didn't want to admit it to herself.

"He knows, I don't know how but he knows what happened." She finally said.

"Well he hasn't told anyone and I doubt he will now, don't worry Carolyn, come on we should meet back with the others." Johns said, placing his hat back on his head as he turned from her, they both walked away not know that another now knew the secret.

Though he wasn't much bothered by it as he played with his Vixen, he noticed the bottle Johns left behind. Most likely a trap after all you don't leave a bottle behind when in a desert. Johns was taking cheap shots, did he think that he would be so gone from trist that he would fall for something so simple. He will deal with that later. First he wanted to see what sounds he could make the raven hair beauty make.

"It's been a long time since I smelt beautiful, so tell me my Green-eyed Vixen, why are you so different from all those others sheep out there." Riddick rumbled as he ran his nose from his neck into his hair like, memorising Harry scent to memory, the hand that had been pinning Harry moved to run across his stomach, it found the edge of his shirt and slipped underneath, Harry let out a shuddered breath at the contact and arch back in pleasures that made Riddick harden as he made this beautiful creature come undone at his fingertips.

_(Oh god… what is he doing to me?)_ He arched back into Riddick, rubbing his ass into the covered crotch behind him, he could feel the hardness there and he couldn't help becoming excited from knowing he had done that.

_(If he keeps this up I'm going to start moaning so loudly that everyone will know what is going on and find us out.)_ Harry thought and as though Riddick knew what he was thinking, the hunter turned him around sharply and before Harry knew what was happening, Riddick crushed his lips to his.

Time seemed to slow, heat rushing through the both at them and inside them both there animal and creature sides were purring as they came closer together. The loneliness that had plagued them was fading and soon it will be gone altogether. They knew what was happening while there human sides were both obvious to it. Harry didn't know that deep inside his magic core, something was pulsing with the beat of his racing heart.

They were too obvious to anything but the pleasure they were feeling as Riddick claimed Harry's month as his own. Harry moaned and wraps his arms around Riddick neck as his came around his waist.

Tongues battled together for domination for a short time and Harry not wanting to give in to the bigger male at first, fought back till he was overwhelmed by Riddick's strength.

With his win Riddick started to map Harry's mouth, putting it all to memory, he couldn't get enough of Vixen, all he wanted to do was throw the male onto the ground and claim him right then and there, he rose a hand into Harry's bound hair and pulled the tire of, freeing the ink black strand, he ran his fingers through it before grabbing it to hold harry in place as he took his fill from his month.

_(It feels as though he's trying to eat me from the mouth down, and I don't mind at all being his meal…)_ Harry thought but all went blank as Riddick cut his tongue on one of the Harry's fangs, accidentally or on purpose Harry didn't know, all he could do is moan as the sweetest blood he had ever taste filled his mouth and let the flow down his throat.

"HARRY!" Johns called from somewhere.

They slipped slowly out of the passionate haze that had fallen over them at Johns call, both were breathing hard as their hearts raced, looking down Riddick growled, Harry's hair was unbound and flowing over his back that he could felt the silkiness on his arms, his green eyes glowing and dazed from what he had done to him and lips swollen red with a small droplet of his blood spilling from the corner.

Riddick would like nothing more than stay there but another call from the blue eyed devil made it know he had to go.

It didn't stop him being pissed that Johns had gotten in the way of him claiming Harry.

Growling, Riddick slowly let Harry go, if a bit reluctantly, his hand held onto Harry's hips till he knew he wouldn't fall over.

"See you around, Vixen," Riddick growled in his ear before disappearing into the shadows and was gone. Dazed, Harry tried to get his thoughts together.

"HARRY!"

Jumping at the yell, Harry quickly fix himself up, straightening his shirt and bending down to grab his hair tie, he quickly put his hair back in order as he moved out of the rib cage, his mind was racing with everything that just happened, running his tongue over his lips he catch the last drop of Riddick blood, having that taste in his month was unbelievable, it was like nothing he had ever tasted before.

_(Snap out of it Harry.)_ Harry though before he started to make his way towards were Johns was calling, he hoped he didn't look as ravaged as he felt as he had no way of explaining what happened and there was no way he was telling them he saw Riddick.]

Clearing his thought he started to run through the bone-yard.

"WHAT?" Harry shouted as he came towards the others.

"What the hell happened to you?" Johns demanded as soon as he spotted him.

"Harry, are you alright my son?" Imam asked in concern.

"I'm fine. I was just looking as the skeletons, I've never seen anything like them before," Harry explained looking at Imam with a smile. "My mind must have wandered and I didn't hear your call."

"It is best if we stick together from now on, we wouldn't want to leave anyone behind." Johns said to them though his eyes were on Harry.

They all nodded before moving on, up ahead of them was a canyon, they all looked at the sides of it as they walked down it, Harry was following behind Imam with Fry behind him and Johns at the back this time, the kids where in front.

As they walked through it, Harry could every so often feel Johns' gaze on him, he didn't know why the guy would be looking at him but he ignored it as hid mind was going over images of him and Riddick, he couldn't believe he let the man kiss him, oh he had kissed overs before but none were like that bloody kiss.

_(Fucking Merlin, how could I just kiss him like that, it's not like me, 'Harry the bloody virgin' I've kissed some people in my time but not with raw lust like at, how could I kiss a non-mate like a staving man….)_ Harry nearly stopped in shock at that, his heart began to race and his mind went blank for a second.

Getting his wits about him, he shook off such a thought before it could appear in his mind fully,_ (It can't be, no…. Harry, stop getting your hopes up.) _He thought in denial. His mind not accepting something he had waited so long for. To not be alone anymore.

His mind now clear of any thoughts, he walked under a bone spine that was overhead, it looked like one of the beast were taken down in the canyon away from its herd, looking up at the bones he once again saw the same marking as the others.

"Hassan! Suleiman!"

Harry look towards the voice and saw little Ali kneeling on the ground looking at this brothers.

"What's going on up there?" Harry asked Imam, who was next to him. They walked over in time to see Ali take out what looked like a toy robot from the sand.

One of the boys ran off to where Johns and Fry were lagging behind, Harry paid it no mind as he watched Ali start to clear the dome head of the toy.

As sunlight hit it, it started to rotate inside, when Fry and Johns stopped beside them she took the toy from Ali and looked at it in shock, looking up at Johns they had the same thought, the one Harry voiced.

"Looks like we're aren't the first ones here." He said looking at them.

It wasn't long before they came upon the place that the toy had come from, as they walked towards it one of Imams boys started calling out.

But Harry could only smell what he smelt back at that graveyard, death and old blood.

As they got closer to the settlement, Fry called out, "Is there anyone here!"

_(Looks more like a ghost town,) _Harry thought, they all separated once again, forgetting what Johns has said about sticking together.

Harry entered one of the smaller buildings that looked like someone's home once upon a time. Stepping inside he found himself in a small living room/kitchen, there were pictures of a happy family, dusty cups still on the table and as he look closer there was plates in the sink.

Picking one of the frames up, Harry looked into the face of a man with glasses and a happy smile as he hugs a little boy to him the front of him.

Looking up and around at the place Harry had the skinning feeling in his stomach, looking back down at the picture he could help feeling_. _

_(These people didn't leave,)_ Harry thought sadly, gently putting the frame back on the counter.

"Hello Mecca!" Fry cried joyfully from outside.

Going outside to see what had got her so happy he spotted Johns, Imam and the kids walking towards where Fry had shouted. Steeping fully out of the house he fell in beside Johns.

It wasn't long to find Fry but it was what she was standing in front of that catch everyone's attention.

"A ship." Harry whispered in shook. It looked old and hadn't been used in some time but it was a ship, they had a way of getting off this rock.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(ME) well I hope you all enjoyed this and yes there is more from the Director' version, the thing is I have both one on my computer and the DVD but that doesn't work as well with how many times I have used it lol going to have to get a new one soon but hopeful its last till this is finished. I hope you all enjoyed the Riddick and Harry's first kiss hehe those two are so hot together. I was going to go even further with them but thought that it would be a little too soon for them to go that far. It will happen soon enough you guy just have to be patient ^^ Now I wanted to know something that I asked in my old story. Do you guys still want Ali to live in this? I'm having another vote so if you guys want him in this let me know ^^ I know I can do a poll but I don't like those as much.

Ali to live or die Vote:

Live:

Die:

Please review and let me know how this new change is going. Oh and I have a picture of Harry's outfit on my live Journal though it's a female though you get the idea of what he is wearing the link is in my Profile( P.S for some reason FFN doesn't show links to LJ so if you want to see the outfits so as I have just edited this thanks to someone telling me about Ali being Ail I always get those mixed up but yeah here is the sit two dots slash slash lisakitty27 dot live journal dot com slash and you should get there. if there are any more Problems I will see about getting them up on AO3 though I have placed the link on my profile there are well

^^ Bye bye for now ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pitch Black. I do not make any money from this story._

**Pairings**: Riddick/Harry

**Rating**: M – swearing and sex scenes AO3

(ME) hello everyone ^^ here is another chapter for you all ^^ I know I am only doing monthly updates and I hope your all ok with that but with three long stories it takes time to write them and then edit them enough to send to my betas. Yes I have a beta for this and I thank them so much for going over it ^^ so a big thanks to Kakanaruiru ^^ also cos of the login problem this is a day late but its here now for all of you to enjoy ^^ oh and thanks to those that pointed out the mistakes before I will see go over them when I have a little more written down and go change them ^^

Ok I have taken enough of your time but before I let you read on the vote for Ali alive is at the bottom.

_(Harry's Thoughts)_

_~Riddick's thoughts~_

"Talking"

**Chapter 6**

Looking over the ship Harry was slightly worried. It looked like it had been sitting there for years, dust and sand was all that they found inside and Harry found it strange that the hatch of the ship was down.

He watched as Fry made her way inside and started to play around with whatever was in there. Harry didn't have a clue on how to work a ship, he couldn't learn when he was with Maz and his crew, not after telling them he had crashed on the planet.

_(Something I need to learn. I can't rely on others to take me from planet to planet, plus it could be fun flying my own ship.) _Harry thought, a small smile making it way onto his face. He did miss flying, it was the one thing that would lift his mood and make him feel so much freedom for a short time.

"We should be head back, there no juice in this baby but if I can get one of the ship power cells I can see if everything is up and running." Fry said to them as she walked out of the ship.

"We need tools to get the water flowing." Imam explained. He had tried to get the old machine working, but without the right tools there was nothing he could do. He was just thankful to Harry for the bottles of water, as all his family had drunk from them now.

"Alright, we're going to start to head back, get what we need and bring it back here." Johns said.

"Let's go then shall we." Harry said before taking Ali's hand and walking back the way they came.

He could hear the others following and not long after, Johns started walking beside him. The guy put him on edge. There was something not right about him and it made Harry wary but he couldn't let on for now, as it looked like others had already spotted his hatred from Fry.

It was quiet for most of the trip back, it was easier too as they had land marks this time to make their way back to the ship, the canyon and then the graveyard.

They were just coming out of it when Johns suddenly started talking to him.

"So why did you want to come on this little trip." John asked him, "I can understand the holy man and even the Captain but I don't see why you wanted to get away."

"The scent of blood was getting to me." Harry halt-lied, "plus I was no use back at the ship. Here at least I am another pair of eyes."

"Blood? I didn't smell any of that." Johns said. He was confused by this guy, he had beauty that most women and some males would kill for but Johns couldn't help feeling there was more to this pretty face.

"I've always had a good nose," Harry joked, he may not like this man but for now he would play nice.

"What'd you do before all this." Johns asked.

"Travelled mostly, I don't like sticking to one spot for too long." Harry said, another half-lie as he had only been on Mac's ship, but Johns didn't need to know that.

"I can tell you some places to head to," Johns flirted.

But before Harry could answer there were gun shots in the air and screaming. Johns shot forward and the others followed behind, Harry couldn't go to fast as Ali was clinging to his hand in fear.

Harry fell behind the others as little Ali was getting tired and starting to slow, hearing yelling up ahead and what sounded like fighting, Harry was quick in picking the boy up and rushing towards the others.

He had just tired around a corner to see Shazza going mad shouting about killing him, and being held back by Fry of all people.

_(Oh my Merlin, Riddick.)_ Harry thought in shock as he saw the man lying on the ground in pain, just as he was about to step towards him, Shazza got free enough to send a swift kick to Riddick's head knocking him unconscious.

Harry growled and his eyes flashed red but no one noticed as Shazza was still screaming about killing Riddick and something about her Zeke.

Hearing a whimper Harry looked down to see Ali's head was buried in his chest in fright, everyone was shouting and panicking.

"Quiet!" Harry called out, but they didn't hear him over there shouting, this was pissing him off. First there was a man he had made out with not a few hours ago laid out on the ground, and he had a frighten child in his arms that was whimpering at all the shouting.

Harry had had enough.

"Silence!" Harry roared.

Everyone froze. Shazza stopped fighting with Fry and Imam, and the others stopped speaking and shouting, they all looked at Harry in shock.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Harry growled out.

"He killed Zeke! He killed him!" Shazza cried out though she didn't start fighting again to get at Riddick.

Harry knew he wouldn't get any more information from her, not with how hysterical she was. Fry seem to know this as well as she pulled Shazza away and back to the ship, the others not knowing what to do, followed. Harry placed Ali down and pushed him into his father's arms so he could be taken back.

Johns unfroze as well and started to drag Riddick back to the ship, so he could restrain him before he woke up again. Harry felt the blood rage coming close to the surface as Johns dragged Riddick into the cargo hold.

He took a deep breath and calmed down, he was glad his eyes only flashed red or he would be explaining a lot right now, and this wasn't the time. Hearing all that had nearly made Harry truly blew his top, it was taking everything he had not to kill Johns as he drug Riddick on the ground, knowing he had beaten Riddick. Shazza didn't help when she was still screaming to kill Riddick but he could understand that she wasn't in her right mind with the death of her husband.

(_Merlin, I nearly gave myself away though. I need to keep this under wraps, but it's getting harder the longer I go without a full feed. What Riddick gave me wasn't enough)_ Harry thought, as he turned and made his way to where he could smell all the blood was coming from.

The scent got stronger, so strong that Harry could feel his fangs come out. Paying them no mind he came to the place where Zeke died, the first thing he noticed was all the blood on the ground and around a hole. There was no body though and Harry found that to be strange.

Jumping down into it, he moved closer to the hole and took in a deep breath. trying to block out the scent of blood to see if there is anything else. He could pick out Zeke's, and Riddick's, Shazza's scent was closer to the edge so he ruled out her scent and focussed on Riddick's and Zeke's.

Going closer to the dark hole, he found there was nothing of Riddick. _(Meaning he wasn't close to Zeke when he died.)_

_(So if Riddick didn't kill Zeke, who did.) _Harry though going closer to the hole, _(and where the hell is the body.) _

Just as he got closer to the hole to look inside he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He felt like he was in danger, like there was a predator watching him. Warily, he took a deep breath from the hole and the scent he picked up was Zeke and something else, something not human.

He had never come across anything like it, hearing a clicking sound suddenly he jumped back and stared into the darkness.

He wished he could use his other sight to see what the hell was in there but with all this sun light it would blind him within seconds. Louder clicking came from the hole and Harry couldn't stop himself from jumping farther from the hole. Everything inside him said fight or flight.

He chose flight.

"Fuck!" Harry growled out as he backed away from the hole as fast as he could. Something was in there and he really didn't want to find out what.

But he got the feeling that the 'dear Captain' would want know what had happened to Zeke when they realized that Riddick wasn't the one that killed him. He just hoped when it came down to it, she would be the one to enter instead of sending someone else down into the darkness.

As he made his way back to the ship, he passed the group that was standing around talking but paid it no mind. When he was inside, he didn't stop till he was near the area where Riddick had been chained up.

The man was slumped over and his arms chained away from in the form of a cross. Johns wasn't going to let him have the freedom of his arms this time. Looking the male over, he saw a bruise forming on his head as well as some small cuts he had gotten from his fight with Johns.

Opening his bag, he listened to make sure there was no one around before taking out his the glass case that held his wand. He could do it wandlessly but with how hungry he was, he couldn't chance it so using the wand was the next best thing, he didn't want Riddick hurt like this and healing the wounds would stop him from wanting to kill someone, namely Johns. Pointing his wand at Riddick he silently cast a mild healing spell, and the small wounds began to heal, the bruising on Riddick's head was the last to vanish.

Feeing happy that the man would wake without feeling any pain, Harry dipped into his bag again and took out a dragon hide holster, lifting the arm of his shirt he tired it around and place his wand inside it. He felt better having it close by after what he felt back at that hole.

Putting the glass case back into the bag, he closed it and moved to sit down. He sat his bag beside him and leaned back with a sigh, the shadows hiding him enough for others to miss him if they came so he let his guard down and relaxed, keeping an eye on the unconscious male.

He shook his head to clear it then leaned forward, rested his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands while letting out a sigh. He was too stressed about everything, it was like one bad thing after another then an image of Riddick holding him flashed through his mind.

_(Ok it hasn't been all bad but even that I didn't understand.)_ Harry was confused and wished he had his dad's and papa's words of wisdom to help him.

"Come on, I've lived more than hundreds of years, I shouldn't be this naïve about what's happening to me." Harry whispered to himself.

His emotions had been all over the place since the crash; the rage, the lust and the fear, it was overwhelming him and he didn't have a clue in what to do. He had never been through something like this before.

The memories of the rage he felt when he saw Johns and Shazza hurting Riddick confused him the most. He still didn't like how he was acting around Riddick, first that kiss and now the rage, like he wanted to protect him.

Letting out another sigh, Harry was so deep in his thoughts he wasn't paying attention what was happening around him and didn't see Riddick start to move as he came around.

Riddick held in a growl when he came to and noticed that he was once again chained up, and he could tell he wasn't going be getting free from this position without help.

A scent drifted to his nose, that heavenly scent that made him act so out of charterer that he had been shocked he wasn't fighting it more. Lifting his head he looked across from him and there, siting in the shadows, Riddick could clearly see his Vixen.

He could smell the confusion and turmoil that Harry was going through and Riddick didn't like the feeling it invoked inside him.

"Well, well, well…. What's my little Green-eyed Vixen doing down here in the shadows?" Riddick rumbled.

Jolting back in shock, Harry's eyes shoot to Riddick, only to be captured by gorgeous pools liquid silver.

_(Oh Merlin those are his eyes.)_ Harry thought in shock. Heat began to rush all over his body and, with a slight blush on his cheeks, Harry got up from his seat and moved closer to the bound man.

He couldn't take his eyes off Riddick's, he had never seen eyes like that before, not even in the magical world.

Remembering what Riddick had said, Harry couldn't help but start flirting with the dangerous man.

"The shadows are where I belong, Riddick. I have lived in them so long that they are a part of me, but a friend once told me that I am also a being of light." Harry whispered, only a few steps away from Riddick now.

"In the darkness you can find light, in the light you can find darkness," Harry said, his voice getting softer then he stopped right in front of Riddick. He was so close he was standing between the big man's legs.

Leaning down, his lips were so close they were milometers from Riddick's, their eyes not leaving the others as their breath mixed, the tension was so thick you would need a diamond blade to cut through it.

"And I am both," Harry breathed, his lips nearly touching Riddick's.

"Your no human, Vixen, I know that, the darkness clings to you and the light welcomes you into its arms." Riddick said. He knew he only had to lean forward to claim Harry's lips once more, the sexual tension was getting higher and higher by the second but nether moved to break it.

"You're smarter than they think you are," Harry said smirking, "Yes I am nonhuman, have been for a very long time Riddick, so long in fact I can't remember ever being human."

Harry raised a hand and ran a finger over the side of Riddick's face, Riddick let out a growl and closed his legs around Harry, the muscles so tight that Harry would have some trouble in getting free, not that he wanted to.

Riddick took a deep breath of Harry's scent, could smell the burning lust that was nearly at its breaking point, but there was also fear, not of him but something, something that happened while he had been out.

"What's got you scared, Vixen." Riddick growled.

"How…" Harry broke off.

"I can smell it clinging to your scent like a leech." Riddick explained, leaning forward and moving his nose over Harry's.

"You were there when that prospector died." Harry said softly, not answering Riddick question, he needed to know what had killed the man. "Did you see what took him?"

Riddick eyed him but let it go, he would know soon enough. "So, you don't think I did it?"

Harry's lips curled slowly into a smirk.

"Come now, Riddick. You're an experienced hunter. Anyone in their right mind would realize that you could never be stupid enough to hide the body then stay at the crime scene to be caught. Not after you've just won your freedom, plus there wasn't a drop of blood on you, and no one could get away without getting some blood on them, not with how much was spilled around that hole." Harry purred as he ran his hand down the side of Riddick's face again.

"No. I didn't see it." Riddick turned his head to place an open-mouthed kiss on his palm before looking back at Harry as he took a shape intake of air, lust clouding the air around them more, "Is that what's got you scared?"

"There is something in that hole, a predator, it hides in the darkness and waits. Those clicking sounds sent shivers down my spine." Harry explained.

"Told the Blue-eyed Devil about those when he asked." Harry looked at him confused, when was that.

"I came to when he dragging me in here, bastard knocked me out after." Riddick growled.

Harry let out a small growl at that, though he was surprised at the anger he felt at knowing Johns had hit Riddick again.

"What hold do you have over me, Riddick?" Harry asked. Confusion flittered through his eyes briefly, "Why is it only you that sends the heat rushing through my body when so many others have tried and failed?"

A light frown appeared on his face though that didn't stop him from sliding his arms around Riddick's neck, bring them chest to chest.

"I was going to ask you the same question, Vixen." Riddick growled, taking in Harry scent.

"You draw me to you Riddick, like a moth to the flame, waiting to be burned…." Harry breathed, opening his mouth slightly and running his tongue over Riddick's lips to get another taste of the man.

"Will you burn me Riddick, will you set me aflame? Make me scream your name?"

Growling, Riddick captured those tempting lips before thrusting his tongue into Harry's mouth. Moaning, Harry moved as close as he could being trapped in-between Riddick's strong thighs, he moved his arms from around Riddick neck and let them roaming over the man's chest taking in every detail he could.

Slowly one of them wandered down until he bravely palmed a huge, very hard, straining erection that caused Riddick to almost roar in pleasure. Shivers went down Harry's spine at the thought of that inside him. Moans and growls came from both of them at that before breaking for breath. Riddick then went for Harry's neck, biting and sucking, trying to mark the pale flesh. Harry purred and moved his head to the side giving Riddick more room.

"You like this, don't you?" Riddick purred as he nipped the now red skin before licking Harry's right ear, his tongue trailing over the outer shell.

"Riddick," Harry moaned helplessly, and Riddick chuckled in the same ear before moving back to Harry's swollen dark red lips. Harry moved his arms back around Riddick's neck before pushing his hips into Riddick's, moaning as he rubbed his straining erection against the others, swallowing the growl that came from Riddick.

Just as things where getting hotter, they both heard fast footsteps heading their way. Breaking apart, Harry whimpered at the lost of heat. Quietly and quickly, he gave the larger man one last, sweet kiss.

"I won't let them leave you here," he whispered into Riddick's ear before moving fast into the shadows where Riddick could see him but no other. Riddick took this time to calm down and get rid of the lust that clouded his mind, he would play with his Vixen again later, for now he had someone else to mess with.

Harry took a few seconds to calm his breathing and heartbeat, he couldn't deny it anymore. There was no other reason why he would be acting like this with the other… Riddick was his mate.

It explained everything. Being drawn to his scent, wanting to be as close to him as possible and letting the man dominate him. Harry became pissed though when he saw fucking Fry storm into the room.

"So, where's the body?" she demanded. Getting frustrated when he didn't answer, Fry asked again. Still not receiving an answer, she let out a sigh and continued, "Well, do you want to tell me about the sounds? Look, you told Johns you heard something."

Still no answer came from Riddick and Harry was still pissed at getting interrupted for the second time.

"That's fine. You don't want to talk to me. That's your choice." She said seriously, "But, just so you know, there's a debate right now as to whether we should just leave you here to die."

She turned to leave, having enough of the man that she feared but also attracted her with his looks and energy. She'd nearly made it to the door when Riddick's voice stopped her.

"You mean the whispers?" Riddick said darkly, his words rumbling through out the silence room.

It sent shivers down the other two occupant's spines but Fry shook it off and turned back around to face him before walking closer. Though she was wary, he was a killer after all, she needed to know. Taking a breath she asked. "What whispers?"

Riddick held back a smirk. It was time to mess with this little blonde, she had interrupted his time with his sexy Vixen after all, plus he didn't like getting blue balls, so with that in mind he answered her.

"The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot, just to the left of the spine. Fourth lumbar down. The abdominal aorta. It's a metallic taste, human blood. Copperish. If you cut it with peppermint schnapps, that goes away..." Riddick dark voice sent heat and shivers all over Harry's body, it was like dark chocolate mixed with a primal animal waiting to be let out. He was brought out of his thoughts as Fry's interrupted the rest of his speech and he let out a quiet hiss that only Riddick picked up.

"Do you want to shock me with the truth now?" Fry asked dryly, though both men could hear the anger in the tone of her voice, but under that was fear, fear of the man she was standing in front of. She would be even more freaked out if she knew Harry was behind her.

Riddick was getting to her and it made Harry chuckle silently in amusement at his mate's humour.

"All you people are so scared of me, but one. Most days, I'd take that as a compliment. But it ain't me you got to be worry about now." Riddick said, giving her a small clue, though he didn't think she would pick up on it.

"Show me your eyes, Riddick…" Fry suddenly asked out of no were.

Harry saw Riddick smirk as she asked this, she didn't notice it in the shadows but Harry could clearly tell that Riddick was amused by her request.

A little smirk crossed Harry's lips as he thought of what Riddick had planned for her, but when he took in a slight breath he could smell something under the fear she was pouring out, something that had rage burning slowing in the pit of his stomach, and that was lust.

"You'd have to come a lot closer for that." Riddick purred darkly.

Fry moved slowly closer to the bound man and though her steps were wary of getting so close to the Big Bad, she didn't let that stop her.

Harry felt his fangs grow in as more of her scent filled the room, he could hear her heat pounding making the blood rush through her veins. Running his tongue over his lips, he watched.

"Closer." Riddick whispered, she was nearly there, just a bit more.

Fry wiped her sweaty palms on her trousers, she was nervous but that didn't stop her from moving even closer, she was only a few steps away from him when suddenly, Riddick lunged forward as far as he could go with the restrains on his arms, his eyes shoot open and stared unblinkingly in hers.

She jumped back a few steps, her heart feeling like it was going to shoot out of her chest. Pounding so hard it hurt, but she barely noticed as she couldn't take her eyes off those liquid sliver pools that seem to stare into her soul. Moving backward some more, she nodding her head nervously.

As she backed away, she didn't notice Harry coming out of the shadows behind her, not until she backed into him and nearly screamed.

"Now what's going on _here_?" Harry purrs. Fry spun around in shock and gasped as she looked into the glowing green eyes of Harry. Suddenly a feeling of being prey hunted by a predator came over Fry.

Before she could answer, a voice suddenly called out behind them.

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?"

All three look towards the sound, seeing the kid Jack hanging off a ladder.

"Gotta kill a few people." Riddick answered.

"That's okay, I can do it." Jack said as he hopped off of the ladder, excited to be talking to Riddick.

"Then you gotta get sent to a slam where they say you'll never see daylight again. You dig up a doctor and you pay him 20 menthol Kools to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs." Jack grinned.

"So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?"

Riddick turned to face Jack, smirking. "Exactly."

"Leave." Fry said harshly to Jack, having had enough. Jack ignored her and looked at Harry.

"Yours are awesome too. How do you get them to glow like that?" Harry smiled at him.

"Thank you. However, mine are little harder to acquire." Jack leaned forward, looking excited.

"Yeah?"

Harry looked at the boy calmly. He didn't think it would be a good idea to tell him the truth, not with the nosey captain around but he did want to mess with her a little seeing as there was still lust for Riddick around her.

"Yes. To get eyes like mine, you have to die and be reborn, all in an instant. Then you spend the next twenty years of your life being hunted by a madman, who wants nothing more that to see your blood spilled at his feet. He has to kill everyone you've ever loved and then go for you last, so that when you kill him by ripping his heart from his chest and incinerating his very soul to hell… you enjoy it. Then you spend what feels like eternity looking for that one person who can make you complete… make you sane again. That's how you get eyes like mine." Harry said, smiling like he was talking about the weather.

Jack stared at him in a mixture of shock and awe, Fry with horror, while Riddick's gaze was full of lust. Harry thought he did a job well done but it was time to throw Fry off some more, he didn't need her telling the others what he said as truth after all.

Harry let out a deep laugh at the looks on their faces, and he began his lie, "I was joking kid, I picked up how to use the light in such a way that it make it appear like my eyes are glowing. Learned it from my papa, he was the best at it." Harry lied though it was the truth about the bit about his papa. "His death glares were feared by even the strongest of men."

"Cool." Jack said in awe, he wanted to learn how to make his eyes do something like that.

Swallowing what felt like her heart at his first explanation, Fry couldn't help but feel that he was lying, but what part of was lie she didn't know, instead she turned to the boy on the stairs.

"Leave, Jack. Go upstairs right now," she said, her voice trembling slightly at the end. Though the boy didn't notice it, the men did, Harry had shaken her up a lot more then she wanted anyone to know.

Jack looked disappointed, before grinning at Riddick and Harry once more and turned and went back up the ladder, leaving all three of them alone again.

"Now that wasn't very nice 'Captain,' after all he's only a curious kid," Harry said dryly as he walked closer to Fry, making her feel trapped.

"As you were when you asked to see Riddick's eyes." he purred.

"W... what are you doing down here? You should be with the others, outside." she stuttered as she turned to Harry, watching him warily. Harry raised a brow at her stuttering.

"Are you scared of me Fry?" he asked with a purr, moving closer with each step.

"Or are you scared of what I know. Hm?" the scent of fear rose sharply, and it took everything for Harry to stop his fangs from showing.

"Harry!" A shout came from outside, they could all hear that it was Johns calling, though for what could be anyone guess.

With a smirk, Harry tilted his head and turned around, suddenly moving to go outside.

"I'll leave you two alone, for now. It seems Johns is calling. But we will chat again, my dear." Harry said before he was gone.

Fry let out a breath she had been holding before turning back to Riddick, not paying any attention to the smug smirk that was on his face.

Riddick hid how hard he was from the woman in front of him, he didn't need her to know that Harry's performance had made his harder than a rock, instead he turned back to her and turned her attention back to what they had been talking about.

"Did I kill a few people?" he said as he sat down again, his face disappearing in the darkness as he leaned back, leaving only his eyes shining out like two silver beacons that pulled at her.

It took a moment for Fry to remember their earlier conversation and she blinked at the change. He said darkly, "Sure. Did I kill Zeke? No. You got the wrong killer."

"He's not in the hole. We looked." She said loudly, her nerves on edge.

"Look deeper."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(ME) ^^ I hope you like the changes and the little more I have added ^^ I didn't want to change to much but more cleaning it up, I had to stop myself from adding more or this wouldn't have been posted at all. Maybe when the whole story is finished I will make some little changes but for now I am happy and I hope you all are too ^^

Now for the vote for Ali alive or Die.

Alive: 33

Die 1

Wow you people really like the little boy, I must admit I do too hehe I can see Harry growing to love Ali. The vote is still up if you want a say in what happens to this little boy, will Harry fail in saving him or will Harry's magic come to his aid. but first its time for the hole of death ^^

Till next time bye bye for now


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pitch Black_

**Pairings**: Riddick/Harry

**Rating**: M – swearing

(ME) hi everyone another chapter for you all ^^ I thought as it's my birthday tomorrow and I will not be able to writing anything this weekend and I wanted to everyone to be happy as I am I will get this up now hehe ^^ thanks to Kakanaruiru for betaing this ^^ big hug to them, well I better get this up now and let you guys read I hope you all enjoy it hehe

Ok on with the chapter ^^

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_(Harry's Thoughts)_

_~Riddick's thoughts~_

"Talking"

**Chapter 7**

Harry walked into the light of the sun and blinked his eyes to get used to glare again. When the spots were gone, he looked around for Johns, wondering why the man had called for him in the first place. He couldn't think of any reason why the blond had anything to say to him.

It pissed him off a little at being interrupted so much though, first by Fry and now Johns. It was like someone or more likely fate, didn't want him talking to Riddick. He would have to deal with it for now but nothing was going to stop him later.

Sighing, Harry looked around and spotted Jack and the other boys watching him, he gave them a smile and waved his hand. Watching them smile and wave back Harry couldn't help his eyes falling on Jack.

Looking at him, Harry didn't know what to make of the boy. There was still something strange about him that Harry hadn't worked out yet but the way he was talking in there had concerned him. He knew that kids liked to look up to someone but to easily say that they could kill was another matter entirely. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Johns coming towards him.

"Where'd you run off to, Harry?" Johns asked, stopping beside Harry and looking down at the shorter man.

"I was just looking in the ship for anything useful, Johns. Couldn't find anything though, hopefully there's something at the settlement that will be of some help to us." Harry explained though it did piss him off that he had to explain himself at all. _(Is that the only reason he called me out here?) _Harry thought angrily. Instead of being inside with Riddick, he was stuck out here in the glaring sun with a man that smelled like a hospital.

Seeing Johns eyes move over his body, he decided to have some fun with the man as payback for hurting his Riddick.

"You shouldn't worry so much about little old me." Harry purred as he gave him a seductive smile. "There's no need. I can take care of myself, very well..."

As he purred the last word he could smell the waves of lust pouring off Johns sky rocket and looking down slightly, he could see that Johns' pants had begun to tent in the front. Knowing that the man had gotten hard made Harry laugh inside, it took everything he had not to let it out. Johns was so easy to play with.

"I bet you can." Johns smirked at him, blue eyes not leaving that sexy body.

Hearing storming feet coming from the ship Harry knew it was time to go. Fry would head to Johns first with what she had learned from Riddick, though he didn't know what she planned to do with that information.

"See you later Johns." Harry purred before he turned and walked towards Imam and his boys, a sway in his hips to further tease Johns.

Coming to a stop beside the others, he turned to watch the action, he knew it was going to be good from the look on Fry's face as she stormed out of the ship.

Fry made her way directly towards Johns where Harry had left him with a 'little problem.'

But Johns soon forgot that when he heard Fry start speaking.

"We're heading back to the hole. Riddick denied killing Zeke and when I asked about where he was, he said something about looking deeper." Fry said to them all, before she asked. "Can one of you grab some rope or line that we can use as well as a flashlight?"

Paris nodded before doing as she asked, Imam said something to the oldest, Suleiman, and the lad ran off, mostly likely for the rope she wanted.

Harry couldn't help feeling something bad was going to happen and he didn't like it.

As she moved closer to Johns, Harry didn't catch whatever she said to him but whatever it was got rid of Johns problem all together. Johns stormed away from her, rubbing his head in frustration.

The others looked to Fry, but all she did was walk after him. Paris soon came back with a flashlight while Suleiman had run up with some black rope and with that they followed after Fry and Johns.

As the group moved towards the spires, the feeling Harry had had from earlier was getting worst, (_Why to I feel like the lamb getting lead to the slaughter?_) Harry thought as walked alongside the others.

Glancing down at the movement to the right and left of him, he had to smile as Jack and Ali walked next to him, grinning as they looked back up at him. Harry put a hand on each of their shoulders, squeezing them softly in reassurance.

As they caught up with Fry and Johns, they all heard the slightly heated conversation they were having.

"Let me tell you what I think happened, I think he went off on the guy and buried him in the hills somewhere, and now he's got you believing there something else out there." Johns sneered. Fry had stormed ahead of him and the others, her steps showed she was determined to get to the bottom of what Riddick had told her.

"Well, let's just be sure." Fry said back to him, she didn't believe Johns explanation.

Even the others were disbelieving to that explanation. It all happened so fast there was no way Riddick had had the time from when the shots fired to Shazza coming upon him to hide Zeke's body.

"Look, murders aside, Riddick belongs in the asshole hall of fame. He loves to jaw jack and loves to make you feel afraid, because that's all he has and you're playing right into it."

"I don't know why I am even explaining this to you Johns, you're a cop, for God's sake, we've got to find his body."

"Hey I'll go!" Jack said suddenly.

"Like hell you will," Harry said, entering the conversion. He glared at the boy, starting to think the teen was trying to prove that he was a man, though if he thought about it, kids his age were always like that.

"But I'm brave enough to go." Jack said huffily.

"It's not about being brave, Jack. It's about being smart." Harry said to him. There was no way he was letting the kid go down the hole, there was something down there that had killed Zeke within seconds and he really didn't want to find out what.

They all fell silent after that and made their way to the small hole where Zeke's body had disappeared.

Coming closer to it, Harry couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. He didn't know why he was feeling so tense the closer they got to the hole but something was setting off his creature sides and the feeling of fight or flight was back. Not as strong as last time though, so whatever had set it off last time had gone for now.

(_I've got a bad feeling about this_,) He thought as they all stopped and looked down into the small dich and hole. Harry could feel someone watching him and when he looked up he saw Fry staring at him with a scheming look on her face that didn't bold well for him.

"So who is going down there?" Jack asked, looking around at the adults.

"I think Harry should go." The blonde said suddenly, making the group turn to her.

"It was your goddamn idea, Fry, no use putting someone else's life in danger for a fucked up plan." Johns said, glaring at her and ignoring the others as they gathered around.

"Riddick's just trying to get at you. He likes doing that; shootin' his mouth off to keep people guessing. And guess what, he's good at it. So if you're gonna fall for his shit, then gamble your own life." Johns growled at her, he didn't like this plan one bit.

"Hey!" Harry said loudly, frowning at Johns and Fry as they turned to him, "Including me would be a good start as I'm standing right here."

Once he had there attention he asked "Now, I would like to know what the hell you two are going on about. How did the plan for ME to go down that hole come about?"

When did Fry think it was a good idea for him to go down that hole? _(Could it be her way at getting back at me from what happened in the ship or to stop me from talking about what she tried to do when we were crashing?) _Harry thought, but he didn't care. Whatever reason she had in sending him down there, he wasn't going to give in to her anytime soon.

"Her plan is for someone to go down the hole to look for Zeke. As you can see, they have to be small." Johns said, there was a grim look on his face as he pointed to the small opening. He didn't know why Fry wanted Harry to go down when it was her idea to look deeper just because Big Bad said so.

Bitch was listening to Riddick a little too much for Johns' peace of mind, he would keep his eye on that, but for now he had to stop Fry from doing something stupid.

Harry on the other hand was eyeing Fry, sizing her up, she was only a few inches taller than him but still small enough to go down herself.

"She looks small enough to me. So what's the problem, besides the fact that it's a fucking stupid idea?" Harry said, crossing his arms around his chest, but the triumphant look Fry was wearing put him on edge, looks like she wasn't going to let this go.

"I'm just a bit taller than you," she said. "So you're the smallest, not counting the children."

"I'll go," Jack jumped in again, he really wanted to see what was in the hole.

"You not going and that's that, kid," Harry shot back. He could feel danger coming from the darkness, and it was terrifying him.

"So," Fry said, interrupting whatever Jack was going to argue back with. "Since you're the smallest adult," here she shot Jack a look, "I think you should go."

"Like fuck I will. I may be small but I don't have a death wish." Harry said sneering at Fry. "I have no reason to go down there, it's easy to tell something took the man without going down there at all."

He was holding himself back from hitting the bitch. She had her mind set on him going into that hole, but he wasn't going anywhere near it unless there was a bloody good reason to.

_(And I doubt she can come up with one.)_ Harry thought, sneering at the bitch, she was really starting to annoy him.

"Did you listen to a single fucking word I said, Fry? It's your goddamn idea. You're small enough to go down, so go ahead and be ballsy with your own fucking life." Johns said angrily.

"He is the smallest and can fit down easily. He'll have the rope tied to his waist anyway, if there's any trouble." Fry said calmly to him. "And no one here knows how to pilot that skiff we found or get it going up and running."

That point shut Johns up, he could pilot the skiff but he had no clue in getting it up and running, but he still didn't see the point of going down at all, Riddick killed the man, it was time to move on already.

"So what cause your life is more valuable, I have to give mine up for your bloody plan?!" Harry demanded. He had to fight himself to stop his eyes from changing. "If something else happened, you would send one of the others to check it out because you too bloody important to go yourself."

"Is that what I am hearing Fry," Harry sneered, grinding his teeth together at her balls, "It's not like you haven't put your own life before others, before."

The others, minus Johns looked at him confused, wondering what he was talking about while Fry paled at his last words. She knew for sure now that Harry knew what she'd tried to do, but before she could deny what his words Shazza had had enough of the fighting.

"Look, I will go, it's my Zeke." Shazza shouted out of nowhere, her tone showed how distress she was, "Just stop fucking fighting."

Shazza had had enough of them fighting about looking for her Zeke, she needed to know what happened to him. If Riddick had killed him then no one was stopping her from killing the bastard. If he hadn't then….she didn't know what she was going to do, her mind was spinning in circles, everything was happening too fast and she just wanted it all to stop.

She wanted her Zeke.

Harry looked her over. She was pale and was slightly trembling, Harry could tell there was no way she was going down that hole, not with her still being in shock with what happened to her lover.

"Shazza you can't go, we need you in getting some of the things back at the settlement up and running." Fry said to her. She wanted Harry down there, she didn't think too much on him dying, after all she wasn't a murder, and like Johns said Riddick could be bull-shiting her to get a rise out of her like before.

"I need to know," Shazza strongly, "I need to know what happened to my Zeke, and if that fucker in there said that he was down there, then I should be the one to look for him."

Harry knew she couldn't go, she would get killed as soon as she came across what had taken Zeke and with the state she was in, she most likely wanted that to happen. He couldn't help be reminded of his papa, even though the man never let him or his brother see him grieving over dad, Harry had come across him in the library one time, the one place his dad loved to go and spend hours just reading.

The tears in those black eyes had broken Harry's heart and he knew if it hadn't been for him and his brother, his papa would have joined their dad in death, and now seeing tears in Shazza's grey eyes, reminded him too much of that.

He may have only met Shazza and Zeke a few hours ago, but Harry knew she was someone that he could trust to have his back.

_(But is it worth going down there to my death? Merlin I don't know what to think anymore.)_Harry thought, mind spinning. He knew that there was something down there, something that was deadly and he wouldn't care if Fry got herself killed, but she had a point in being the only one to get the ship they'd found up and running and if something did happen, and he was hoping that is was an if, then they wouldn't be stuck here. Even if his magic was not working as it should he could use his creature sides' powers.

_(I don't want to be stuck on this planet, and the others wouldn't fit in that hole unless we make it bigger, Imam and Johns are too big in build and Paris wouldn't go even if he was paid, too cowardly.)_

Hearing Johns and Fry still fighting about who was going down behind him, he had had enough. He knew it was a stupid move on his part, but out of all of them he was the one most likely come out of this alive. His speed as a hybrid would come in handy and with both his creature sides, he was stronger and faster than any of them, but there was one tiny, hiccup in his plan. He hadn't feed since Mac and Jaz, it could go either way in making him weaker or more deadly in his lust to feed.

It was something he would have to leave in Fate's hands, not something he wanted to do, _(I sound like I have made up my mind in going down there.)_ Harry thought sarcastically. There were pros and cons in doing this, the biggest con was that whatever was down there scared him, not an easy thing to do but he was also finding out he wasn't the biggest threat anymore in this time, just look at how strong Riddick was to him.

Another point was deep inside himself, he did want to know what he was facing, that would be his Gryffindor side speaking, he knew that for sure.

_(Merlin, I must be mad even thinking of going down there.) _Harry rubbed a hand over his forehead, _(I have faced Voldemort, I have faced a 60ft snake at 12, I am hundreds of years old and have seen more an anyone in this group.)_

"You heard her, she needs to know what happened and so do all of us, what would happen if there is something down there and it comes up here without us knowing and kills us?!" Fry shouted at Johns in anger, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

Looking over, he saw that both Johns and Fry were raging at each other. He had been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the both of them fighting over Fry's plan.

Finally Harry had had enough of this, his mind was made up, he knew it was a stupid idea but he needed to know what he was up against and he hadn't been through everything to back down now.

"Goddamn, just shut the fuck up, people! If it's that goddamn important, I'll fucking go, just shut your mouths. You're giving me a headache." Harry shouted putting his hand up to rub his temple at the headache starting there, he didn't need one going into that hole.

Ali ran and hugged Harry's side in worry. Looking a little shocked, Harry gave  
him a smile and gave him a sideways hug, the kid was cute and for some reason trusted him even after only a few hours.

What he didn't know was Ali felt safe around him, that something inside the child told him, this man would protect him always.

Giving a smug Fry a glare, Harry turned away from her and opened his bag, taking out a blade, he strapped it to his waist and called Jack over to him.

Once the kid was in front of him he handed Jack his bag, there was no way he was taking that down there with him.

"Keep it safe, alright kid?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry." Jack nodded, he was happy he got to hold the cool looking bag, he had never seen the strange marking on it before. Looking back up at Harry, Jack wanted to give him a hug the same as Ali did but held back, because guys don't hug.

With a small smile to Jack, Harry turned back towards Fry and Johns. "Well, where's the rope?"

It didn't take Harry long to get ready, he placed his long hair into a bun so it was out of the way as Imam tied the rope around his waist. Imam gave him a pat on the back as he finished, and a nervous Paris handed him the flashlight.

"Be careful my son." Imam said concern in his voice as he watched the young man get ready to jump down.

"Will do Imam." Harry nodded to the man before he jumped down into the ditch. Walking slowly to the start of the hole he got to his knees and looked into the darkness.

Looking back at Imam, the holy man gave Harry another nod, which the raven returned before looking at the others shooting him worried looks, all but Fry. The bitch still had that fucking smug look on her face again, like she got her way.

_(You're smiling now dear Caption but s__oon I'll wipe that bloody look off__,)_ Harry thought angrily. _(After all it's not a good idea to piss off a hybrid.)_

Pushing the anger away, Harry turned and carefully entered the darkness.

Moving slowly, Harry felt his heart beating faster as he crawled down the tunnel, flashing the light around, he noticed that tunnel wasn't naturally formed. It was too smooth and went too far down without breaking off.

Taking in a deep breath he scented Zeke but nothing else, the man's scent was covering up whatever took him.

Running the light over the walls and floor he spotted something on the ground. Shining the light on it, Harry saw Zeke's broken and bloody flashlight.

(_What the fuck did I agree to this for again?_) Harry thought to himself as he passed it and made his way farther inside. It didn't take too long before he reached an opening.

Poking his head through, he looked around in astonishment. There was enough light coming from holes above that he could make out that he was in some kind of cavern. It was like some grand common chamber that had more tunnels branching out in every direction. _(Like hell I'm going to see where those lead.)_

Walking around, he could hear a faint clicking sound coming from some of those tunnels. It was so faint that if he had been human he wouldn't have heard it, Harry was so thankful to have his heightened hearing.

Without realizing it, his hand had begun to tremble slightly. There was danger around him that made the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end and even with the overwhelming scent of Zeke's blood around him, he could pick up the stench of something else. It was the same thing he had picked up when he was looking over the hole when Riddick was caught. Some kind of animal, wild with the scent of blood clinging to it.

His shoulders tensed even more as clicking got closer and his senses were screaming, 'Danger! Get out, you idiot!', but he couldn't back down now, not when he could smell Zeke in here, though he had a funny feeling that it wasn't going to be all of Zeke.

Harry knew he was in trouble but he didn't let panic cloud his mind, it would sign his death warrant if he panicked now.

He stepped into the light beside a mound of earth and, looking up at the light, he saw that it reached all the way up to the surface,

_(Those spires, they're hollow.)_ Harry thought remembering that the whole area of spires. What concerned him though was how many chambers like this one were there.

The sunlight came through a small hole at the top and he felt somewhat safer in the soft light, but he wouldn't feel totally safe until he was back in the sun and out of this damn hole.

SSSSSHHHHH

Spinning sharply towards the sound, Harry flashed his light over the cave wall, starting to tremble even more than before when he didn't see anything but knew something was in the room with him.

(_If I make it out alive, I'm killing that bitch._) He thought, as panic and fear started eating away at him. His mind was screaming for him to get back outside into the sunlight and away from whatever was inside with him.

He could no longer control his creature sides and his ears and eyes changed. With his now red eyes, he looked around for what had made the sound while his clawed hands clutched the torch tight. He fear rose further as the sound echoed once again.

SSSSSHHHHH

Harry stumbled back at the sound, it was closer than before, but as he did though the scent of Zeke and blood of got stronger. Spinning, he shined the torch over one of the tunnels and saw a small shape. Moving closer, he found that the shape was Zeke's bloody boot.

With his foot still inside it.

Harry stared at it in shock for a second before something swiped at him. Crying out in surprise and pain as something from the darkness smacked into his wrist, knocking the flashlight from his hand.

It was so fast he couldn't get a look at what it was before it happened again. He stumbled backwards as the same something, or maybe a different one, shot out of the darkness and smacked into his chest, moving him further away from the light from the spires. Harry stepped backwards, fear settling inside him as the sounds and clicking grew louder and louder until it was all he could hear.

"Lumos," he whispered shakily, holding his hands in front of him. The sounds and fear was making it hard for him to concentrate on his magic, and he panicked when nothing happened.

"NO! Not now, work damn it, WORK!" Harry yelled in anger, this was the one time he didn't want his magic to fail him. Moving quickly he pulled out his wand and held it out in front of him.

"Lumos. Lumos!" He yelled again, finally his magic flared inside him, coming to the call of its master.

Light sparked out of his wand and flared brightly to life, the area around him became brightly lit and something in front of him let out a screeched of pain, and Harry looked up.

All thought left him at the sight of the monstrous, grey beast in front of him, with an eyeless triangle-shaped head and rows of monstrous, sharp teeth. The beast reared back against the light that only lasted a moment as the small yellow ball died once more.

The beast lunged, knocking him to the ground. Harry screamed as he let go of his wand and grabbed hold of the evil creature as it tore at the flesh of his shoulder, teeth sharp as needles clamping down hard enough to reach the bone.

Pain flashed through his mind as the beast tore into his shoulder and another scream was ripped from his throat as claws slashed his stomach.

His eyes flashed pure red as he used his claws to slash at the beast's side, tearing into its flesh and pulling a hand full of it away. It let go with screech of pain as he brought his claws back down, letting go of the he held flesh and letting it splatter onto the ground, he dug into its body once again. As he did so he got his foot under the creatures stomach and, once in position, he used his vampire strength he kicked the beast off him.

He heard it thump into a wall at the other end of the chamber and screech again but he paid it no mind as he rose sharply from the ground, grabbed his wand and stuffed it into his pocket as fast as he could. He stumbled into the light of the spire and, hearing more cries around him as more beasts made their way into the room, wasted no time and started to climb upwards, away from the monsters.

He ignored the pain in his shoulder and stomach, fear and panic driving him to climb faster.

The higher he got the smaller the space became until he reached a point where he could no longer go any farther. He started banging on the rocky wall, his hits weak and he could felt the change in his from making him look human again, he had lost to much blood.

"I'm in here!" Harry shouted, banging on the earthen walls of the spire again.

"I'M IN HERE, DAMNIT! LET ME THE FUCK OUT!" Harry screamed as one of other beasts grabbed his safety rope, trying to pull him back into the darkness.

Just as he thought he was going to fall back into the pit and meet his end, the earth above him suddenly started to crumble away as hands dug into it. Those hands reached in and grabbed at him, Harry nearly screamed again as his wounds were pulled as the Imam and Johns pulled him into the sunlight.

Harry's body was in great pain, he could feel himself weakening by the second as more of his blood left his body.

"I heard you, Harry. I heard you first," Jack said happily as they pulled him away from the spire.

"Come on." Johns said helping Harry stand.

"Harry, are you alright?" Imam asked, as he too helped Johns. He was worried as Harry hadn't said anything since they pulled him from the hole.

"Oh my god, is that blood?!" Shazza shouted going pale. She had been about to ask about Zeke when she saw all the blood coming from Harry's shoulder and stomach.

They all looked at what she was talking about and noticed Harry's white shirt was torn and bloody.

"What the fuck happened?" Johns yelled as he held Harry up, both him and Imam moving to place Harry on the ground to see his wounds.

Harry let out a hiss of pain as his shoulder was jarred as they moved him and groaned as his head swam with dizziness of blood lose. If there was ever a time he desperately needed to feed, it was now.

Just as Johns and Imam were about to set him on the ground, the rope around his waist suddenly jerked back, pulling him from their arms and back towards the spire.

"Fuck!" Harry swore loudly as he clung to the rocks to stop himself. The others rushed to grab hold of him, to stop him from being pulled in the spire any farther.

"Get it off me! Get it the FUCK OFF ME!" he shouted as Johns and Imam tried to pull him back, but whatever had a hold of the rope wasn't letting go and was pulling even more.

Johns pulled him out enough that Imam pulled out his dagger and could cut the rope, freeing Harry. Imam watched it disappear down into the hole before turning to see Johns pick up the wounded man and run towards the crash site.

He and the others followed quickly behind them.

_(Merlin__, this is just not my day.__)_ Harry thought painful as he was carried to the ship.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(ME) ok that's chapter 7 finished ^^ I hope you like the changes and the little more I have added ^^ I didn't want to change to much but more cleaning it up, I had to stop myself from adding more or this wouldn't have been posted at all. Maybe when the whole story is finished I will make some little changes but for now I am happy and I hope you all are too ^^ please review to let me know if you are ^^

Now for the Ali alive

Alive: 40

Die 2

Wow you people really like the little boy, I must admit I do too hehe I can see Harry growing to love Ali. The vote is still up if you want a say in what happens to this little boy, will Harry fail in saving him or will Harry's magic come to his aid. Or will Riddick come for his mate ^^

oh before I forget I am updating my Ao3 but its with updated chapters so 1 to 7 is the same as on here. also my old story of Not Alone Anymore is completed, I though of deleting but someone pointed out why not just leave it to show how this story has change. plus it show me how far I have come. ok off to enjoy my birthday break ^^

Till next time bye bye for now!


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pitch Black. I do not make any money from this story._

**Pairings:** Riddick/Harry

**Rating: M** – swearing and sex scenes on AO3 version

**(ME)** Hello everyone! Here is another chapter for all of you to enjoy and I wanted to say thanks to all of you that review, all your messages feel me with warm and they to make me want to post up faster so you can read more ^^

While my other story are still monthly this one is being done at the speed of light (well not really but you know my I mean ^^) by my beta Kakanaruiru they are steaming ahead of me I am having trouble keeping up lol but a great be thanks to them for doing such great work ^^

Ok onto the final vote and it is….drum roll please…I'm not telling lol many you will guess but it's not till the next chapter we find out the fate of the little boy ^^

So without holding out anymore more here is the chapter, I hope you enjoy ^^

_(Harry's Thoughts)_

_~Riddick's thoughts~_

"Talking"

**Chapter 8**

Harry fell in and out of consciousness as Johns rushed into the ship, the others close behind, and into the room that held the silent Riddick. It was the biggest space in the ship that all of them could get into without falling over debris.

Imam had grabbed some blankets and laid them on the ground so Johns could lay Harry down. The raven let out a whimper as Imam started taking his bloody and torn shirt, alongside his vest, off. He would hear Johns yelling, but couldn't make out what he was saying, the pain was just too much.

"Get something to put pressure on the wounds!" Johns yelled at the others. It pissed him off that so many adults were standing around uselessly; they needed to get something to stop the bleeding, and fast.

"M… my… b… bag," Harry whispered in pain as he tried to reach for Jack, who was still holding onto it.

"Shh, my son, you must rest," Imam said to him in worry, his hand over the shoulder wound to help stop the bleeding.

"In…in m…my bag, bl… black case, vials inside it…. Need it… please." Harry begged. If he didn't get that vial soon he was going to go into a blood rage, he could feel it rising under the pain and it was beginning to cloud his mind, getting the better of him. He could feel Riddick's eyes on him as he whimpered in pain as they cleaned his shoulder and stomach with the only thing they had available – Paris's alcohol, which would help to cleanse the wounds.

"Jack, give me the bag," Imam ordered softly, holding his clean hand out to the bag in the child's hands. Shakily, Jack gave it to Imam, still looking on in shock at all the blood coming from Harry.

Imam riffled through it. Due to the magic inside it, it appeared to have clothes and small items inside to him and the others in the group, if Harry wasn't in so much pain at that moment in time he would thank his papa for putting that feature into the bag. Imam moved the clothes aside and heard a clink of glass, grabbing a hold of it he pulled out a black leather case. Hoping that was what the young boy wanted, he took it out and looked at Harry. He asked. "In here?"

Harry nodded his head as he was into much pain to speak, he knew if he opened his mouth there was a chance they would see his fangs. He could feel them growing already and he hoped as soon as he took the bloodlust potion they would go back in again.

Opening the case, Imam looked inside and saw a few vials that were red in colour. Taking one of the vials out, Imam opened it and moved over to Harry's side and placed it over young boy's mouth. As Harry let the blood mixed potion run down his throat, he felt some strength come back to him. But he was hungry for more. It looked like he had lost more blood than he thought and it was going to take time for the potion to work. The bloodlust that the vial was meant to quench pulled at him, telling him that a veritable buffet sat right in front of him.

He ignored it; he couldn't afford to show the others what he was, though after that attack he knew that he would have to tell them at some point, just not yet.

With some of his strength recovered from the small amount of condensed blood, he reached for the black case and took it from Imam, going through it he took out a navy blue potion.

He opened it and knocked it back, swallowing all of it before dropping the empty vial and reaching into the case again. This time he took out a second vial that had a murky green liquid inside it. Taking a quick look at the label, he read the black, block letters that told him it was a healing potion for his cuts. With a grimace, he swallowed it as well but not without a shudder. Even after a thousand years, potions still tasted as horrible as ever.

Pain left him as the potions worked to heal his body and take the pain away. As Imam and Johns bandaged his shoulder and stomach, he let his eyes close and fell into a healing sleep. Before the realm of dreams could take him though, he heard a growl not far from him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Time change…with Riddick**

Riddick sat stone still as he heard them make their way to the hole. He didn't like the look Fry had as she'd left.

_~That bitch better not get my vixen to go down that hole. Or there be hell to pay.~_ Riddick thought as he sat in the dark. He ran his tongue over his lips as he tried to catch the last traces of Harry still there, it was his second taste of his raven haired beauty and even now he wanted more.

He had never been like this with others, having fucked them and moved on, never getting close enough to feel anything other than lust.

With Harry though, he wanted more. He didn't just lust for him, he wanted to protect him from harm, and that was a feeling entirely new to Riddick.

After being alone for so long in his life, and getting fucked over by everyone and now here he was letting someone he had met only hours ago into his heart. It was strange that was for sure, but he knew he wasn't being controlled by another to make he feel this way though. He'd come across those that had power to make you follow their every word and every time they had tried that with him, they'd ended up with a shiv in the back.

So with that ruled out and his animal side wanting to claim Harry as theirs, it had raged inside him when Johns had called for Harry like the other belonged to him, he knew there was something strong connecting him to the raven. Just not what.

Shaking his head, he decided to think on it later. He knew Harry had a clue as to why they were acting like this towards each other, so all he had to do was wait and that was something he was _very_ good at.

Turning his head, he concentrated on the others; even though they were far away he could still hear them as well as pick up their scents.

He could smell his vixen's anger and fear, something was going on and he didn't like it. Growling, he listened in to the fighting that was going on between Harry and Fry, the bitch wanted his Vixen to go down that fucking hole and she was using everything she could to make sure it was him.

_~Looks like the bitch wants some pay back.~ _Riddick thought. He knew she had been terrified of Harry, along with him knowing about her attempted murder of the passengers and she wanted him gone.

But she picked the wrong one to go for, Riddick wasn't going to let anyone hurt his Vixen, not when he still had questions to ask the beauty.

He heard his Harry agree to go down, if only to shut them up. _~I'll shut them up alright.~ _he thought darkly, already imagining their gruesome deaths.

Riddick could hear Harry's heart speed up the further he went down. He could feel his vixen's fear spike suddenly, and he began to pull at his restraints, testing them, hoping to break the chains. All he accomplished was a cacophony of clanging metal, even as he began to pull at them harder when he heard his vixen scream in pain. He could hear him call for help to be let out, but the restraints stayed as strong as ever. A strange sense of helplessness filled his chest, something he had never felt before. The smell of blood reached him, and a roar was building inside his chest at the scent of his vixen's blood and his animal side cried out for him.

"Get it off me! Get it the fuck off me!" Riddick's head turned as he heard Harry's yell, the fear in his voice made his blood boil. Riddick growled, pissed when the restraints refused to give even an inch.

The sound of feet pounding towards him, and the smell of his Vixen's blood grew stronger as they came closer to him. Riddick watched Johns carry Harry into the room with a panicked look on his face as Imam pulled blankets onto the ground for Harry to lie upon. His eyes darkened at the amount of blood revealed when Imam cut the shirt off of him.

"M… my… b… bag," Riddick heard the pained whimper from Harry as he watched him reach for the kid, Jack. His heart filled with pain as he was forced to watch from afar. Riddick looked on as the others stood around, useless, as Imam and Johns tried to stop the bleeding.

"Shh, my son, you must rest," Imam said to his vixen in worry, he was trying to stop the bleeding from the shoulder wound but Riddick could see it seeping through his fingers.

"In…in m…my bag, bl… black case, vials inside it …. Need it… please," Riddick's eyes didn't leave Harry as he could barely speak. Another whimper came as the others cleaned the wounds on Harry's shoulder and stomach with Paris' alcohol and Riddick sat, tensed and motionless. All he could do was watch on as his mate squirmed in pain.

"Jack, give me the bag," the holy man ordered softly. _~I'll spare him and his sons if he helps my mate…. Mate. Is…is he my mate?~ _Riddick thought as he watched Imam rifle through the bag until Riddick heard a clink of glass and saw Imam take out a smaller black leather case. "In here?" asked the holy man. Harry nodded his head. Riddick could tell he was in too much pain to speak anymore.

The holy man pulled a blood red vial out of the case before opening it, and when he did Riddick could smell new blood from inside of it. Imam placed it over his vixen's mouth and heat rushed through Riddick's veins as he watched Harry drink the blood.

He could smell the hunger from him, even as he pulled out a navy blue vial and then another murky green vial. Watching Harry drink that those as well, he could tell the pain was finally leaving him and with it, Riddick's pain left as well. He watched Harry slowly close his eyes in peace as his vixen fell into sleep.

_~There's going to be hell to pay for this.~ _Riddick growled as he thought of the things he would do to them for hurting his Vixen. At the growl everyone jumped, forgetting Riddick was even in the room. They turned to him as he leaned into the light "What the fuck happened?" Riddick rumbled.

"Fry wouldn't go down the hole," Jack said, giving the woman a dark look. "So Harry went down instead. Whatever's down there got him, and got him good." Fry swallowed, eyes flitting around as the others gave her accusing looks.

"What? Too scared Carolyn?" Riddick said, his silver eyes staring hard into hers. "Can't face your fears?"

Fry didn't respond. Seeing that she wouldn't receive help from any of the others, she clenched her jaw, held her head up, and stormed out of the hold. After a long moment, the others followed her into the sun to give Harry some peace to rest; all but Johns. Johns sat down leaning against a bulkhead, his big gage slung over his knees, and stared at Harry.

He looked up and met Riddick's gaze. They sat, staring at each other, in silence.

But Riddick knew that wouldn't last long, he could smell the fear coming for Johns, he was spooked by what had attacked Harry, and Riddick knew Johns too well in that the blue eyed devil was trying to coming up with a plan.

A plan involving him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Sometime later…**

Harry groaned silently before turning onto his side. Pain was running through his body, but not as intense as before, though he knew he'd need more time and blood for his shoulder and stomach to fully heal.

Blinking his eyes open, he saw Johns and Riddick across from him, they were talking about something. Trying to focus on them, Harry head cleared enough for him to catch what they were saying.

"So here's the deal. You work without chains, without bit and without shivs. You do what I say when I say it," Johns ordered, he knew this wasn't his smartest move but whatever was down that hole worried him more than a free Riddick.

"For what? The honor of going back to some asshole of a cell? Fuck you," Riddick answered, he wasn't falling for Johns' plans that easy, plus he wanted to see how far the blue eyed devil would take this.

"The truth is… I'm tired of chasing you." Johns said, looking at Riddick.

_~Like I believe that for a moment.~_ Riddick thought, but his mind started to go over some plans of his own.

"Are you saying you'd cut me loose?" Riddick said, disbelief in his voice. _~Let's see what you come up with.~_

"I'm thinking you could have died in the crash," Johns replied, like it was that simple to make someone disappear.

"My recommendation: Do me. Don't take the chance that I'll get shiv-happy on your wannabe ass," Riddick rumbled, wanting to push the man. He could see and smell the fear in Johns, the sweat dripping from the man's forehead was a clear sign that the blond was falling for the mind fuck.

"No." Harry whispered, having heard everything. He couldn't believe Riddick was messing with Johns about his freedom, there was some plan Riddick had in mind, but that didn't stop Harry for worrying about his mate.

"Ghost me, motherfucker. That is what I would do to you," Riddick said with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly, Johns pulled out his gun and fired. Riddick turned his head away, the sound making him deaf in one ear, he had thought he had pushed Johns too far, but it seemed the mans greed over powered his common sense. Instead of a bullet in the brain, the chains holding him in places fell to the ground, freeing him.

"I want you to remember this moment. The way it could have gone, and didn't," John said, staring at Riddick as he sat there. He wanted Riddick to know who had the power here.

"Here." Johns said stepping forward to hand Riddick his goggles. Suddenly, instead of going for the goggles Riddick went for the gun, with a twist the gun was now pointing at Johns.

"Take it easy," Johns said, raising his hands up in surrender, he can tell he pissed the big guy off, not a smart thing to do.

"Fuck you!" Riddick growled out, the temptation to pull the trigger was overwhelming and it was taking everything he had to not end this fucker.

"Do we have a deal?" Johns asked nervously, staring down at his gun and back up at Riddick's sliver eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment, Harry watching them wide eyed at what was going on in front of him, heart pounding as the tension mounted. It was only a moment before Riddick answered, "I want you to remember this moment."

With that he dropped the gun on the floor and snatched his goggles from Johns hand and stormed off, but he didn't get far before hearing something behind him.

Harry, who had finally got his heart under control after seeing Johns shoot at his mate, tried to sit up, but the pain in using his injured arm stopped him cold. It hurt worse than his stomach, though that could be because that creature had bitten into it, and forced him to lie back down on the ground.

He closed his eyes as he tried to get a handle on the pain, though a small whimper did escape and both men in the room heard it, the sound making Riddick stop in his tracks. The next thing he knew someone, was kneeling by him and opening his eyes slowly, Harry looked into blue eyes of Johns.

"What happened?" Harry choked out, his mind blank for a moment at the pain of trying to get up.

"Don't you remember?" Johns asked, checking the bindings around his shoulder.

Harry hissed as Johns pulled at the wound and blinked as the memory came rushing back to him.

"That bitch!" Harry snarled, sitting up abruptly, causing him to wince in pain. "I'm going to rip her throat out!"

Trying to stand with some trouble, Harry accepted the hand Johns held out as he stood, one hand pressed against the wrappings across his abdomen. "I should throw her down one of those bloody spires and let her face those fucking overgrown lizards herself."

"Did you see Zeke down there?" Johns asked, wondering what Harry saw down there, though nothing good by the sounds of it.

"Oh, yeah, I saw Zeke alright. If you still want his right foot, you better send Fry to get it, because there's no way in hell I'm going back down there," Harry said sarcastically.

Harry looked around him to see Riddick standing there.

"How long was I out?" Harry asked. Seeing his bag, he reached for it and opened it, he was happy the magic weaved into the bag made others see that it looked full or he would have had to explain why there looked like a bottomless black pit inside.

Reaching inside it, he took out the black case that held all his potions, opening it up, he started looking for something to help him heal faster and to see if he had any more blood vials.

_(Merlin, I'm so hungry. Hm… wonder if Riddick will feed me.)_ Harry parried in his mind, looking up at said man and running his eyes over Riddick's hot form.

Johns, not liking the look Harry was giving Riddick, blocked his view before he answered him.

"About half an hour or so." Johns answered. Riddick let out a growl but before Riddick could rip Johns' head off for touching or being near Harry, they heard Fry call from outside.

"JOHNS! WE NEED YOUR HELP OUT HERE!" Fry's whiny voice shouted.

They turned towards the screeching, for that is what it was. _(God, with a voice like that I'm so happy to love men.) _Harry thought as he sat down on a metal box, feeling too weak to stand any longer.

"You going to be alright Harry?" Johns asked, seeing him sit down and wince in pain.

"I'll be fine, Johns. You better go see what the bitch wants before someone slits her throat just to shut her up," Harry said cheekily. Reluctantly, Johns moved out of the room as she called again.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Harry and Riddick started to laugh, even when it hurt Harry to do so. Harry fell in love with Riddick's laugh. It was more a rumble deep inside his chest, that dark voice sending shivers down Harry's back.

After the laughter faded, both of them looked at each other. Glowing green eyes clashed with glowing sliver as Riddick walked over to Harry.

"You lied to Johns. What's wrong?" Riddick knelt down in front of him. Harry stared at the bulkhead for a moment, before turning his gaze on him.

"You can't say you haven't noticed I'm not all that human. You even said so back in that boneyard." Harry said, trying to not blush as he thought about what happened in said boneyard.

"Not that hard to figure out." Riddick chuckled. "Your scent alone gives it away."

"Guess not. I'm half-blooded, two different species. Both... live for a very long time," he murmured wryly. Understatement of the millennium.

"I lost too much blood in that cavern," he continued. "If I were just one of those two species, I'd be fine. I'd be outside right now, glaring daggers into that insane psycho bitch for pushing me to go down there. The other part of me, though… it's hungering for the blood I lost. Because of that half of me, I can't create new blood. In order to survive, I need to take it from others."

"Half vampire." Harry looked at him in surprise. Riddick shrugged. "Vampires may have died out about eight hundred years ago, but their legends still exist." Harry looked past him, eyes unfocused in memory.

"I must have slept longer than I thought," he said softly. He remembered doing a Tempus but he had forgot what it had said, though he had been panicking at the time.

"When were you born?" Harry blinked and turned his gaze back onto Riddick.

"I was born circa A.D. 1980. Reborn circa A.D. 2001. Went to into hibernation circa A.D. 2184. Woke up a few months ago." Riddick whistled lowly through his teeth.

"Yeah, I'd say you slept for a long time." Harry looked curious.

"What year is it? I checked when I woke up, but I fell into a panic." Riddick thought for a moment.

"The calendars changed around A.D. 2350. It's A.T. 707, now. After Terraforming," he explained at Harry's confused look.

"Eight hundred and thirty seven years," Harry said in shock. "I slept for more than eight centuries." He laughed, almost bitterly. "If I'm right about the months, I'll be one thousand and seventy seven years old soon."

"Then let me be the first to wish you happy birthday." Harry gave him a smile that made Riddick want to take him right there, nosy crash survivors or not. But then it was gone as the smaller man brought a hand to his face, grimacing.

"It wasn't enough," Harry whispered. He leaned over to grab at his black bag, and nearly fell over as his head swam and vision blurred. Strong hands pulled him against an equally strong chest, and Harry sighed, leaning into the backwards embrace. He blinked at the wrist that suddenly appeared in front of his face.

"Here. You need blood, right? Take some of mine." Harry looked over his shoulder in molten silver eyes.

"No. I'm hungry enough right now that… if I drink from you, and you aren't… aren't my…. Well, you'd die." Harry said, he knew that Riddick was his mate but there was still a part of him that that didn't believe it.

"If I'm not your what?" Riddick rumbled into his neck, his nose running along the soft skin behind his ear. Harry shivered.

"If you aren't my mate," he whispered.

"And if I'm your mate?" Riddick whispered back, taking in more of Harry's scent.

"Then I will be with you for eternity; you will live as long as I do. I will only ever feel full with your blood and… and mate with only you…" Harry panted the last bit; he started to purr as Riddick sucked on his neck, his arms wrapping around his waist and gently over his chest, holding him against Riddick's chest.

"I'm not planning on giving you up to anyone. Mate or not, you're mine. Now drink." Riddick ordered with a growl, pushing his wrist in front of Harry's mouth.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, the blood called to him. His fangs grew and his lips turned a dark shade of blood red as his Vampire side came out more.

Suddenly, he grabbed Riddick's arm and pulled his wrist towards his mouth holding on tightly, slowly he ran his lips and tongue over Riddick's pulse point. He couldn't take it anymore and bit down deep into the skin, swallowing as rich blood filled his mouth.

He went boneless with pleasure as he drunk the dark liquid, it was better than Firewhisky. It sent hot fire into his veins and to his cock and it seemed to do the same for Riddick if what he was feeling behind him and the deep growling coming from his chest was any indication.

Harry gently eased his buttocks to nestle into the curve of Riddick's groin. Harry still couldn't believe how delectable Riddick tasted. He found the taste better than even the finest of wines in the world, or now universe. A taste he could easily become addicted to.

Harry noticed how warmth filled his form and shock filled him as he could feel the bond between him and Riddick fall into place, the disbelief he felt before vanished in that instant.

_(Riddick is my mate, I… I found my true mate.)_ Happiness and pleasure filled Harry so much, he started to purr around Riddick's wrist, heat rushed over his body and his magic hummed inside him. He rubbed his buttocks harder into Riddick's cock, wanting to be claimed by his mate, something that he had waited for, for such a long time.

Feeling it harden even more under him, Harry couldn't help but moan out loud.

Riddick gritted his teeth at the heat he was feeling. He felt like he was going to burst into flame and started rocking with Harry's movements, wanting to rip off his Vixen's clothes and take him right there.

He savoured the flavour of the blood, before reluctantly removing his fangs, feeling fuller than he had in ages. He started licking the bite on Riddick's wrist to make sure it was healed.

Riddick was panting and growling at the rush of Harry feeding off of him, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and in that instant he knew that he would kill anyone that thought of taking this beauty away from him.

"Riddick, oh Riddick you're my Mate, my Dom, my Hunter." Harry said, breathless. Harry turned his head, nuzzling Riddick's shoulder, purring, this was one of the happiest moments of his life.

"Good," Riddick growled in Harry's ear. "To you, and you only my Vixen, I'm your Hunter."

Love and peace filled Harry; he couldn't believe he, Harry Potter, had found his mate after waiting so long. After his papa had died, he'd thought he would be alone, even his friends hadn't been able to fill the hole he had after that.

But now with Riddick, his other half by his side, Harry wasn't alone anymore, he was complete.

Harry slowly turned in Riddick's arms to face him. Staring into those silver eyes, Harry was captured; he felt like he was drowning in Riddick's gaze.

_(How can a man have such a passionate eyes?)_ Riddick had the same thoughts as he stared into the most stunning emerald jewels he had ever seen.

"Take me, Riddick. Claim what is now yours to claim," Harry whispered huskily.

With a groan mixed with a growl, Riddick quickly moved Harry back onto the blankets he rested on before and laid his body over Harry's settling in-between his thighs, mindful of the wounds on Harry's stomach and shoulder that were still healing.

While doing so, Riddick gently pushed Harry's hair from his eyes, he loved the silkiness of the strands, and they ran over his fingers and fell down onto the makeshift bed.

Feeling the warm, hard body above his, heat rushed to Harry's cock, making it tightened uncomfortably against his trousers.

Riddick gently placed his hand on either side of Harry's face, just like he had done when he had first laid eyes on the raven beauty, looking into those passion and love filled eyes of his Vixen, Riddick couldn't stop the possessive feeling that rushed over him.

_~MINE! MY MATE!~_ Riddick's animal side roared in agreement at his thoughts as he gently caressed his Vixen's soft face.

Turning his head into the rough palm, Harry nuzzled it before planting hot open-mouthed kisses as well as sliding his wet tongue over it, tracing his life and love line.

Riddick groaned and pressed his lower half against Harry's, making the smaller male moan as there clothed members rubbed together.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he felt like it was going to burst with all the emotions that he was feeling at once, never had he felt like this before, it was as if Riddick was trying to set him on fire.

"Please Riddick, please," Harry pleaded him, he needed to be taken by his mate, he need to be claimed by his Hunter so that the bond that was trying to snap together could be complete and he could feel whole once more. He didn't even care that they didn't really have the time with all the others just outside.

_(Fuck them!)_ Harry growled inside his mind as Riddick ran a hand over Harry's bare chest. He fingered the edges of the bandages that wrapped around his stomach, the touch sent flames over Harry's body and he arched up into it. The raven's head thrashed side to side before Riddick once more ran his hand down Harry's face, turning it so their eyes met.

He looked up dazed at his Hunter, the man looked like he wanted to consume him and Harry had no protest to that.

"Mine, my Vixen, all mine," Riddick growled before crushing Harry's mouth with his own. It was filled with passion, lust and surprisingly love, an emotion that Riddick thought he had forgotten and lost a long time ago.

Harry felt a silky warm tongue running across his bottom lip asking for entrance into his hot mouth, into his very soul. Opening his mouth, Harry gave that lusty tongue the entrance it wanted, both exploring the other's mouth. Too involved in the kiss Harry didn't notice Riddick's right hand on the move again down his chest, until it reached his nipple and pinched it, hard.

Harry arched his body in shock, moaning deeply at the feeling of fire burning through him.

Riddick broke the kiss, leaving Harry dazed and breathless.

"Wow," Harry whispered breathlessly, panting for air.

He heard Riddick's sexy dark chuckle and Harry couldn't believe it as he felt his cheeks warm. He hadn't blushed since he caught Severus in the shower that one time and he hadn't been able to look at Severus without blushing for a week. Riddick pulled down Harry's trousers and let his cock spring free, making Harry gasp.

Taking it into his hand Riddick slowly ran his thumb over the now purple head, lubricating his hand with pre-cum, Harry gave a silent cry as he arch his body to the feel of Riddick's rough hand pumping him.

Harry was so close he could come any minute.

Sadly though, fate wasn't on Harry side this day as Riddick heard the pitter-patter of children's feet heading their way. He groaned out as he knew it was Jack and Ali, they must of have noticed when Johns came out of the cargo ship that Harry was now alone and wished to see him.

For the first time, ever, Riddick was going to get blue balls. He felt like roaring out his frustration, he was just about to take his Vixen, and he was stop by kids of all things.

Groaning when Riddick's hand stopped , Harry was about to complain when he heard the same as Riddick, small steps coming their way. Coming back to his senses fast, Harry couldn't stop the cursing in his mind at their misfortune.

Panting, he pulled his magic into his hands and quickly cast a cleaning spell on both himself and Riddick.

_(Fate hates me. Really couldn't she wait ten more minutes? Ten fucking MINUTES!?) _Harry thought angrily as he moved to pull his trousers back up over his still ragging cock, before lying back onto the makeshift bed.

He saw Riddick shiver as his magic ran over him and then give him a pointed look when he noticed himself feeling like he had just showered.

"I will tell you later." Harry whispered, getting his breath under control, as well as the rest of his body.

Riddick wanted to stay and find out what his Vixen had done to make him feel so clean but instead he nodded and moved off Harry.

Just in time to as both children came into sight, Riddick moved into the shadows before they could see him and watched as they ran up to Harry.

_~Just you wait my vixen, I'm not done with you yet.~_ Riddick thought as Harry talked to the kids about going to the settlement.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**(ME)** well what did you all think, good, bad I would like to know ^^ so please review and let me know what you thinl cos Harry and Riddick would like to know ^^

On other news I wanted to know from all of you if you would like to see more one shots or even another story from me, I thought of putting a vote up on my profile on the stories/one shots I have burning in the background that you would like to see up. Has to be a harry potter cross over cos I only doing them so far ^^ but would you like me the write God Of War - Harry/Kratos, Gargoyles - Goliath/Harry. Or something you would like to see harry paired with in stories or ones shots or even me finishing my rewrite of howls moving castle. Let me know ok ^^

Till next time bye bye for now


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pitch Black__. I do not make any money from this story._

**Pairings**: Riddick/Harry

**Rating**: M – swearing and sex scenes

(Beta) Kakanaruiru, who is the best for getting these out so fast ^^

(ME) Well here we are. We're getting closer and closer now to where I first stopped ^^ the vote is in and now its time to learn Ali's fate, though from the vote a lot of you can already guess what is going to happen ^^ I want to say a big thank to all of you that are following and even favourite this I know I have said it before but I never thought so many of you would like this story I don't see myself as the good writer but I do love writing I do it everyday and knowing over 700 of you are reading this warms my heart and makes me want to write more for you to read, I guess that's why I started up other Harry Potter xovers and even more being done in the background like Hellboy and Howls, I even started the DragonballZ part to my DB story already lol I just can't stop and this one, the first of my stories is I have to say my most loved as Riddick and Harry are my most fav pairing and starting before PB and working through all the others is fun to do maybe I will later make another with these too though different hehe okay enough of me talking your ears off any longer, Enjoy the story.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_(Harry's Thoughts)_

_~Riddick's thoughts~_

"Talking"

**Chapter 9**

As Jack and Ali made their way out of the room, Harry sighed and leaned back on his makeshift bed. From speaking to them, he had found out that the group was planning on going to the settlement and using that as a home base instead of the crashed ship.

He could understand that it was the best option open to them what with the ship wreck having nothing to help them stay alive or protect them if those creatures come out of their hidey hole. It was best to move to the settlement. _~Also I could have more time getting to know Riddick.~ _Harry thought with a smirk.

Taking his mind off that subject before he got real problems, Harry turned his thoughts to what Jack had told him. He had said that Imam had found some kind of machine that could give them water and Fry was going on about taking a cell from the crashed ship with them to see if the skiff was flyable.

He had to hold in his rage when Jack mentioned her name. He didn't want to scare the kids, but that Bitch would get want was coming to her sooner or later. He knew she wanted him gone, that was clear to see when she sent him down the hole, but the bitch didn't want to get her hands dirty with the deed. It reminded Harry of someone from his past, a certain Headmaster, Harry would make sure she ended up the same way he did, 6 feet under.

His creature sides seemed to purr at that thought and they got even louder when the images of her dead body ran through his mind. Normally, Harry wouldn't hate someone so much, but the bitch rubbed him the wrong way and had done nothing in trying to make up for what she tried to do during the crash.

So deep in thought, Harry didn't hear the footsteps heading his way nor did he notice someone calling his name until they were right beside him.

"Harry?" Turning he saw Shazza standing across from him, watching him in concern.

"Sorry?" Harry said, clearing his mind of Fry's bloody form.

"Are you ok? I have been calling you name for a few minutes now." Shazza said, kneeling beside him.

"Yeah, sorry about that, deep in thought." Harry explained, before asking her. "So what was it you needed?"

Shazza looked down at the ground at first, Harry could see she was upset and from her scent he could pick up the deep guilt she was feeling, why she felt guilt, Harry didn't know but he was about to find out.

"I am sorry Harry, it is my fault you have ended up so hurt." She whispered, her hands clenched together as she thought of him nearly losing his life.

"Why are you sorry, Shazza, it wasn't you that wanted me to go down there in the first place." Harry said placing a hand over hers.

"I just wanted to know what happened to my Zeke so much that I didn't think there was something down there that took him." Shazza said, it was clear to hear how upset the woman was.

"Shazza," Harry said calmly. "It's not your fault. Me getting hurt was a shock yeah, but I am alive and now we know that there is danger under us."

She nodded her head, before looking up at him, his deep green eyes seem to calm something inside her, and slowly the guilt left, but there was still something she had to say.

"Thank you Harry, for finding out what happened to Zeke and making me stop blaming someone that had nothing to do with his death." She got out. The shock from earlier had faded and now she was scared and uncertain on what she is going to do but she had to thank Harry for finding out the fate of her Zeke.

She would deal with the pain later, when they were off this planet and safe.

Harry looked at her curiously, he hadn't told her what had happened to Zeke yet, so how did she know.

Seeing the look Shazza said, "Johns told us what you said about Zeke."

Harry cursed in his head, he knew Johns wouldn't have broken the news to her and the others gently. If only he had been awake, he would have told her alone and given her the support she need.

It was too late to cry over spilt milk though, but he can give her that support she needed now to let go of some of the pain she was holding in.

"I know this is hard for you Shazza and it will take time for the wounds to heal, but understand you are not alone here." Harry said to her gently, squeezing her hand.

Shazza looked at him curiously now, but nodded her head at him.

"I lost my dad when I was young, he was taken from me when he saved my life." Harry explained, it still hurt to think about that day but he wanted her to know she wasn't alone in her pain.

They sat in silence for a while after that. Harry didn't say a word as tears fell from her eyes, he knew no words would give her comfort in her grief, but by letting it out now, with someone that understood, was the safest time she could do so. She couldn't afford to let it cloud her mind, not when they didn't know if the creatures that took Zeke could attack at any time.

Slowly her tears dried and she took a deep shuddering breath before squeezing his hands in thanks and leaving the room.

Harry took a deep breath himself after she'd left. It had been hard seeing someone cry over a lost loved one, it brought the pain of his own loss to the forefront of his mind.

(_Stop Harry. That pain will always be with me, but dad wouldn't want me to be thinking about this now, I just found my mate for Merlin's sake.)_ Harry told himself. Clearing his mind of all the painful memoires, he thought on the new ones he had now.

The kiss he had shared with Riddick and the fire that it sent through him, he had kissed other men before, but Riddick's kiss was nothing like theirs. It was all consuming, and lit something inside him that he had never felt before.

It was going to take some time to get used to having a mate, and not only that, but a mate that was wanted. That was going to take some doing in making sure his mate was never sent back to the slam.

If his magic worked as it should, he wouldn't have any problem keeping him out, but he still didn't have a clue what was going on with it. When they were safe and he could get some time alone, he was going to look into his library, he was lucky that his Goblin friends had placed all his and the few books he didn't have into a truck that had a library inside it.

There had to be some answers to what was happing to him in one of those books somewhere. It had been months since he had woken, his magic shouldn't still be unstable like it was, he couldn't have what happened in the hole happen again.

Not when it was life or death situation.

Sighing, Harry got up slowly, and looking down at his body, he saw that his stomach and shoulder were still wrapped in torn cloth. He could feel the wounds healing under the coverings and knew it wouldn't be long before they were gone.

Riddick's blood had given him all the energy he had lost, going so long without feeding, no other blood had ever made him feel some strong before, and he knew he would be hard pressed to feed from someone else now. Only in fighting would he want the blood of his enemies on his lips.

_(And I have the feeling that's going to happen a lot with a mate like Riddick.) _Harry thought, though he chuckled when another thought entered his mind, _(And they used to say trouble always found me.)_

"Harry." Imam's said as he came into the ship, "We are leaving now my son."

"Ok Imam." Harry said, as he moved towards the exit, grabbing his bag as he passed.

"How are you feeling?" Imam asked falling into step beside him, just in case Harry needs any assistance as they made their way out.

"Better that I was, Imam. Thanks for the help, before." Harry said to him.

"No thanks needed, my son, I am just thankful that you are feeling well." Imam said, "Once we are back at the settlement you will be able to rest more and recover you're strength."

"I am sure I will Imam." Harry said, "Though how much rest I am going to get is up in the air, with everything going on."

"We will make sure you don't have to overdo it Harry." Imam said placing a hand on his uninjured shoulder.

As they made their way into the light of the sun, one last thought entered Harry's mind, that made him smile, _(With a mate like Riddick, life wouldn't be boring that for sure.)_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I CAN WALK YOU KNOW!" Harry shouted for what felt like the hundredth time as he was dragged in the makeshift sled by Riddick.

But again he was ignored, they weren't going to let him walk with his wounds and that pissed him off, he felt like a burden lying here. When he had exited the ship he had been pointed to the sled that was attached to his mate. They had told him that he had to save his strength, and concentrate on healing.

Which they thought he couldn't do if he walked. Bastards.

The thing was, he was healing faster already thanks to his mate's blood that now ran through his veins, though he couldn't tell them he drank Riddick's blood. He knew it was going to be hard later when he forgot that he was meant to be hurt and started moving around as if he wasn't.

He didn't like feeling like he was a burden. He may not remember his childhood as much after all these years but that still affected him today.

Letting out another sigh, he knew for now he had to put up with it. Resting back against the makeshift bedding, he thought about what their situation.

As Jack had said they were making their way to the mining settlement the others had found during the Zeke debacle and would hopefully find a way to get off this damned rock. Also to make things better, Imam had found water and the settlement had private areas. Perfect for getting to know his mate better.

Pleasure ran through him down to his now hard cock thinking of that warm, hard body. And by the smug grin on Riddick's face when he turned to look at Harry, told him that his mate could smell it.

(_Just you wait, Riddick. As soon as we are alone you'll be mine,)_ Harry thought as he licked his lips seductively back at Riddick.

Riddick turned back at the sound of something dropping on the ground in front of them. Turns out it was Paris's Scotch whisky; the idiot had dropped it. Riddick picked it up as Paris fell onto his knees to get it. (_Good place for him_.) Harry gave a small chuckle at that thought.

"Paris P. Ogilve. Antiquities dealer, entrepreneur," Paris said nervously with a small twitch, trying to act like he wasn't shitting himself as he faced the "Big Bad".

"Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict. Murderer," Riddick said with a smirk on his face as he opened the bottle. Harry stopped listening to Paris's muttering as he watched Riddick down the alcohol. Harry couldn't tear his eyes from that lovely throat.

(_Oh god… he's torturing me. And he knows that he's doing it, too, the bastard. A hot bastard but a bastard nonetheless_,) Harry thought as he ran his tongue over his deep red lips, wishing to lick and suck that gorgeous skin.

(_I'm turning in to a cat in heat. All I can think about is getting that hot body into bed,) _Harry thought, as he was lied back down on the sled.

"Doing alright back there Vixen?" Riddick asked suddenly, hearing his mate shift about on the sled. He didn't mind pulling Harry, even though he'd said Riddick's blood was healing his wounds, he still needed to rest after his fight.

"You like tormenting me, don't you my Hunter." Harry said with a moan, "Just you wait till we have a free moment, there plenty empty homes at that settlement."

"Can't wait Vixen, can't wait." Riddick rumbled, and he couldn't wait, he still had blue balls from before, even thinking about it now was making his pants uncomfortable to walk in.

And he wasn't the only one, just hearing Riddick's dark voice made Harry hard. He knew that it was the bond wanting to be completed that was making them both horny as hell, until they marked each other it wouldn't end.

With a sigh, Harry closed his eyes to take a little nap thinking things couldn't get any worst.

How wrong he was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was an hour before they reached the settlement and Harry woke from his nap just as Riddick came to a stop.

Harry turned in the sled and, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, took in the small settlement.

Yawning, he got up from the sled and was happy to see no one tried to stop him. Feeling the heat on his back getting more intense with the yellow sun, Harry reached down and opened his bag.

Placing his hand just inside it he thought of what he wanted and not a second later a white shirt appeared in his hand. Pulling it out, he placed his arms through the sleeves.

He was glad for his creature sides, but there were drawbacks to them as well. His vampire side meant that not matter how long he is in the sun's rays, he wouldn't get a tan. Sadly though, he could still get burnt if out in it too long.

Doing up the shirt buttons, he saw Johns come over with Imam and they both lifted the cell that Harry had been sleeping beside off the sled and dragged it towards the Skiff.

As Harry followed them, Imam turned as he was helping Johns and asked, "How are you feeling my son?"

"Better Imam, the medicine I took is helping it heal faster." Harry lied. He couldn't tell them that his shoulder and stomach were just about fully healed thanks to his mate and that he didn't find it so hard to move anymore.

"That is good to hear." Imam said happily as they stopped behind the skiff and placed the cell down.

"I will see if I can get the water running from the water fountain. From what I've seen of it, I can get it working again. There seems to be only sand and dust keeping it from working."

"That would be good, the alcohol won't stop us from getting dehydrated." Fry said, nodding to the holy man.

As Imam made his way to the machine with two of his sons, Paris came around the corner of the skiff, not looking impressed.

"Now normally I'd appreciate antiques, but this, this is something else." Paris said in dismay. He was not at all hopeful that Fry would get this off the ground.

"It will work." Johns said to him, looking up at the wings.

"Nothing we can't repair so long as the electrical adapts." Fry said coming out of the skiff with Jack.

Harry walked closer and came to a stop on the opposite side of Paris and Johns, looking down at the cell. He hoped the bitch was right, even if his magic was working fully he couldn't repair this ancient thing.

"Well it's not a star-jumper." Shazza said coming to a stop beside Harry.

"Doesn't need to be." Riddick said making everyone look up at him.

"Take a two-seater like this back up to the sole shipping lane, stick out a thumb, bound to be picked up," Riddick explained, like it was only a simple thing to do. "Ain't that right captain?"

Harry watched as Fry and Johns shared a look before she called out, "Can I have a little help here?"

Harry hid a smile as Riddick started walking over to them at a slow pace, like he was taking a walk in the park instead of scaring some of the survivors.

As Fry and Jack moved to pull the cell inside and Paris, seeing Riddick making his way over, moved over quickly and grab it from them.

"I've got it." Paris said taking the cell and pulling it into the skiff. He didn't want to be around the killer again, not anytime soon anyways.

Just as Riddick got close, John stepped into his way and stopped him. Harry had to stop himself from laughing as he heard Johns halt him like you would a horse, "Do me a favour, check these containers out and see if we can patch these wings up with something."

Riddick fixed Johns with a look. He knew why the cop wanted to keep him away from the skiff, but sooner or later he'd get a look inside and see what he was working with.

Walking off to have a look around, Riddick did as he was told but not before giving Harry a once over with Johns watching.

Seeing Harry's pretty blush and Johns' pissed look, satisfied him, for now.

"Harry, why don't you find somewhere to rest up?" Shazza suggested, she was worried about the young man over doing it.

"I had a nap over here but I will take it easy, Shazza," Harry said smiling at her. "Don't worry so much."

As the others went about their business, Jack and Ali walked off somewhere and Harry slowly followed behind. He didn't know why, but he felt that he needed to be near Ali.

At first, he was shocked to see Jack go into one of the homes with Ali, following behind them, he stood in the shadows and watched as Jack went into the building and came back out with something in his hand.

"I know you can't understand me but this will be so cool." Jack said to a smiling Ali.

On the table was a shaver and men's shaving foam, Harry raised a brow at that. Jack was still too young to have started growing a beard and he didn't understand why the boy would need the tools but it soon became perfectly clear.

Harry watched as Jack placed the cream on his head and then, with a mirror that was in the room, started to shave his hair off until he was completely bald.

"There, now no one will mess with me." Jack said happily, using an old towel to wipe away any leftover cream.

_(Looks like someone's got a case of hero worship.)_ Harry thought laughing inside. He knew Jack wanted to get closer to Riddick, ever since he heard about him really, and it was cute that the kid wanted to be like Riddick so much, but it did send some worry through him as well.

He didn't know Riddick's past yet and he knew it wasn't going to be pretty, but there had to be was a reason his mate was a murderer. He got the feeling Riddick didn't kill those that were innocent, only those that tried to stop him from getting his freedom.

Hearing giggling, he looked up to see Ali laughing as Jack did silly poses. Shaking his head, it got even funnier when Jack picked up some goggles and placed them on his head and over his eyes, just like Riddick's.

It wasn't long before they moved on and made their way back into the sunlight, he waited till they left the room before following. He didn't want to spoil their fun by letting them know an adult was watching them.

His instincts were telling him to stay near the younger boy and he never ignored them as they have saved his life so many times.

Harry hid in the shadows with a little smile as he watched them trying to stalk Riddick as he move closer to one of the bigger buildings. They weren't doing a very good job of it however. With a quiet chuckle, Harry followed behind them as they moved closer.

Harry saw Jack move away from Ali to get closer to Riddick. Instead of following Jack, Harry went after Ali who moved to the other side of the building.

Even though he was staying near Ali, he watched Riddick out the corner of his eye. He watched as his mate kneeled down and picked up something that were buried in the dirt. One of the things he picked up Harry had no clue what it was, but the other item Harry knew very well, it was a pair cracked glasses.

They reminded him of his old pair but it's been years since he had them. He was happy he was free of them too as he would be blind as a bat without them on all the time.

Dusting his hand off, Riddick got off the ground and moved towards the doors, reaching forward he pulled at them, but they didn't budge. There sounded like there was a chain or something holding them closed, but it was locked from the inside.

_(But who locked them?)_ Harry thought, as Riddick reached up and moved the cover aside to see the sign above the door.

A sharp whistle came from behind Riddick and turning, they both saw Johns standing there patting his leg like he was calling a dog over.

"Missing the party. Come on boy." Johns said, giving his leg one more pat before moving off, expecting Riddick to follow him.

Harry wanted to sneer at the audacity Johns had for treating his mate like some pet.

Riddick didn't move for a second, before he took a step forward and jercked the cover off behind him.

A gasp sounded and revealed Jack, who had been hiding under it.

"Missing the party, come on." Riddick said to him, as they moved off to wherever Johns was going.

Harry realised then that he hadn't been watching Ali. Turning around, he started sniffing the air and picked up the boys scent, following it around the building. He came to a stop in front of a hole in the wall, the metal was torn and looked like something had come out from the inside.

The hairs on the back of his neck rose as he started to get a bad feeling in his gut. Ali's scent lead inside, but there was another scent coming from in there as well, something he had smelt inside that bloody hole.

Harry tried to think fast, the scent inside was stronger meaning there was more and one being in there with little Ali and it was as vile as the beast he faced in the hole, but something nagged at him. It seemed different, younger.

Not pondering on it anymore, Harry quickly ran to the hole and cursed when he found it was too small for him to fit through.

There was only one way he was going to get inside. Closing his eyes Harry called his magic to him and in his mind a picture came to him. He had done this so many times before his sleep but he hadn't since waking, he just hoped it work.

Slowly, he felt his body beginning to change. It shrunk and fur began to spring out all over his body, there was no pain when three slick black tails sprang from his tail bone and ears grew upon his head.

A growl left his throat as he fell to the ground on all fours but instead of hands there were slick black paws with deadly looking claws in their place.

Where Harry once stood, a black three tailed fox the size of a wolf, with glowing green eyes was in his place.

Dashing through the small hole, he looked around him and nothing but saw machines. Lifting his nose in the air, he sniffed out Ali and, after picking up the trail of the small boy, ran towards him. As Harry came around a corner, he stopped sharply as he spotted little Ali looking to the slowly opening panels above him.

Turning swiftly back into his human form, Harry heard the something above them in the rafters, looking up he saw something clump together and moving.

(_This is not good_) Harry thought panicking. Not wanting to spook whatever was resting up there, he slowly made his way towards Ali.

Suddenly, the building seemed to come alive. The covering Riddick had pulled off had been coving the solar panel and now the ceiling panels began to open once more letting in the sunlight. Moving faster than the eye could see, Harry appeared behind Ali and grabbed him, pulling him back and into his chest, he quickly placed his hand over the child's mouth to silence any sound he would have made.

"Shh… little one, I'm not going to hurt you." Harry whispered keeping his eyes on what was above them.

Little Ali lost the tension in his body as he realised who it was, but he did become scared when he felt how tense Harry was.

Harry let go of Ali month and started looking around, Harry knew he didn't have long before the light disturbed the creatures from there sleep.

Quickly Harry searched for a way out, the hole wasn't an option anymore, it was too far for little Ali to make it.

There were upturned crates and boxes around them, he could see another door, but there could be other creatures inside so that was out.

Harry's heart began to race as the light filled the room and became closer to the nest above them. Time was running out.

Just as Harry thought there was no where to run, he spotted one of the crates turned on its side its contents spilled on the floor, it was bigger than the others and had enough room to fit both of them inside it.

_(Hopefully the thick metal, will keep us safe.)_ Harry thought, bending down he hoped Ali understood him enough for this plan to work.

"Ali. When I tell you to move. You move, got that?" Harry said into Ali ear, feeling him nod back to him, he was thankful Ali understood what he was telling him. Taking in a deep breath, they both got ready to run as the panels open fully and sunlight filled the room. Its rays hit the rafters and the nest burst to life.

"MOVE!" Harry shouted just as the hatchlings swarmed after them, their screeching filling the air.

Both Harry and Ali ran towards the crate. Harry pulled Ali into the crate before slamming it over them just as the hatchlings swarmed around it, banging into the crate and scratching at the metal to get to the meal they knew was inside.

Harry held Ali, tightly to his chest, trying to block out the screeching and thumps against the crate.

He could hear Ali whimper and tremble in his arms, scared out of his wits, and Harry wasn't far behind him, he was terrified.

A little light came into the crate and Harry looked up to see one of the Hatchlings had cut a small hole into the metal, they were coming through.

Thinking quickly, he moved one of his hands from Ali and placed it on the metal. Making sure both of them were touching the walls his poured his power into his hand, praying that it worked. Around them the metal started to glow red with the heat and the Hatchings that had been clinging on the sides and resting on top started to screech even louder as they flew off the heated metal in pain.

Harry gritted his teeth in pain as the heated metal burned his hand. He knew he couldn't keep this up. The hunger these things were feeling was overwhelming and they weren't going to stop attacking the crate that hid them.

With a cry of pain he let go of the crates side. The minute he did that it began to cool now that its heat source was gone. The screeching and bangs became louder as once again the hatchlings covered the crate.

Ali cried out in terror and Harry had had enough. He hadn't escape from the big beast just to be eaten by their offspring. There was only one way he and Ali were getting out of this.

His Mate, his Hunter.

HE WANTED HIS RIDDICK!

Opening his mouth Harry let out a powerful roar that drowned out the hatchlings screeching.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(ME) well Ali and Harry are in Danger will Riddick make it in time to save them both or will only one make it out alive. I have added more to this but it is like the other story but clearer I hope, I am glad the re write of this is going so well it's been a year since I started the rough drafts and now I am already up to chapter 9 in editing it. Yeah I do a rough draft move on than come back and edit before sending to my beta. It's the way I do things as I don't want to loss any of the plot ideas in my mind. Soon we will be on the new chapters and more shit our duo have to face and of course when are they going to get to a bed lol. So please Review and let me know how you are finding it.

Till next time bye bye for now…


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pitch Black. I do not make any money from this story._

Pairings: Riddick/Harry

Rating: M – swearing and sex scenes

(ME) well I have chapter 10 all ready for you thanks to my beta who works so fast on these ^^ I am having trouble keeping up. Now that the results of the vote will Ali live or die in this well if you paid any mind to the votes you all have guess what is going to happen in this ^^ I won't keep you any longer, please enjoy your reading.

_(Harry's Thoughts)_

_~Riddick's thoughts~_

"Talking"

**Chapter 10**

**Time change **

Walking into the room the others were resting in, Riddick walked over to the table and grabbed one of the cups of water that Imam had set out. He downed it at once, it was stale and a bit gritty but after so long without drinking anything it was heaven.

They all finally had water to drink, after so long on only booze. The booze from earlier had only made him thirstier, he knew it would but anything to wet his throat was good at that point, plus it had turned his little Vixen on. Placing the cup down Riddick reached for another, when Johns stopped him.

"Here." Johns said pushing one of the cups towards him, Riddick gave him a long look before grabbing it, Johns turned from him grabbed the one he had been reaching for and walked away from him.

Moving towards a doorway, he looked down to look into the cup and smirked. It was just like Johns to give him the left over cup, with dirt and sediment inside it, Riddick wasn't surprised by the cop giving him this.

_~Bastard, thinks I don't know what he is doing, like this will make me sick and weak to him. I haven't lasted this cause of clear water.~_ he thought, smirking, though he wasn't going to drink it, he wasn't stupid after all.

"All praises be to Allah, for his many blessings to us." Imam toasted his glass of water to the others, before taking a sip.

Jack entered the room with his new look and grabbed a glass and everyone gave him look. Johns even leaned forward from where he was sitting to get a better look.

"What?" Jack asked, seeing the look the others were giving him.

Paris who was standing next to the boy, nodded his head in his direction, and jokily said, "It's the winner of the lookalike contest."

Riddick had to hold in another chuckle at the kid trying to look like him, he didn't know if he should be insulted or complimented that a kid wanted to be like him, a convicted murder and a man that's more animal than human.

_~Not that my Vixen minds.~_ Riddick thought, his mind going to what nearly happened back at the ship. Next time, he wouldn't stop because of someone coming their way.

He had been so close to taking his Vixen then, it wasn't even funny that he got cocked blocked by kids. The moment they got some time alone he was going to finish what he started that was for fucking sure.

"Who were these people, anyway? Miners?" Paris asked them curiously.

"No, looks like geologists. You know, advance team; moves from rock to rock," Shazza explained to him. She had seen some of the same equipment on different planets. Though some of the stuff here was out-dated.

"Nice of them to leave so much stuff here for us but why'd they leave their ship?" Fry asked as she looked to Johns then back to Shazza. Something about this settlement unsettled her, it was like a ghost town.

As they were talking, Riddick was the only one to notice Imam leaving the room with a concerned frown on his face. _~Most likely to look for his son, speaking of looking for the missing, where has Harry gone off to?~_

Riddick thought of his little Vixen as he tipped the shitty water away. He would get some more later, the first cup had helped quench his thirst for now and he had suffered dehydration before and knew his limits.

Crossing his arms and leaning against doorframe, his mind went back to his mate. The way Harry moved was like a graceful cat or cunning fox out hunting for game, stealthy, silent and deadly to any that thought he was a weak target.

What still shocked Riddick was that he could see Harry in colour, which he was happy about. Whenever he stared into those precious emeralds that had so much life in them, knowing his mate was a part vampire, excited him, he had heard of those beings of the night, how strong and deadly they had been before being wiped when a sun imploded

He wondered what Harry's other half was. Being clean suddenly after their fun had been a surprise and whatever his vixen had done had had left behind a strange energy over his skin. It had tingled for a while after he had left too.

_~Will have to ask my vixen about that later.~_ Riddick though Johns' voice forced his thoughts away from Harry.

"It's not a ship, it's a skiff and it's disposable really," Johns said, taking a gulp of water.

"It's more like an emergency life raft, right?" Paris asked the others.

"Yeah. They probably had a big drop ship take them off planet," Shazza said like it was obvious.

_~Don't these people get it? Whoever came to live on this planet, never made it off,~_ Riddick thought before voicing his thoughts. "These people didn't leave. Come on. Whoever got Zeke got them… They're all dead," Riddick said, hitting them with the truth they wanted to hide from. Putting his goggles back on before looking at them and continuing, he said, "You don't really think they left with their clothes on the hooks…. photos on the shelves."

"Maybe they had weight limits. You don't know," Shazza said, trying to deny that that was what happened here.

"I know you don't prep your emergency ship unless there's a fuckin' emergency." Riddick said

"He's fucking right." Jack cursed, trying to sound tough like Riddick.

"Watch your mouth." Johns said to him, hating that the kid wanted to be like the killer. He knew kids could do stupid things but cutting his hair and wearing goggles was taking the cake.

It didn't help he was still pissed about Riddick getting so closer to Harry. He could see the attraction that was between them the two and he knew Riddick would fuck anyone that showed an interest, but he didn't want Harry hurt by the Big Bad. After all, an animal like Riddick wouldn't care about his partner, unlike him who would show Harry just what pleasure was, Johns smirked to himself. Looking over at the Big Bad he knew he'd have to put a stop to the attraction between the two.

"Hey, he's just saying what we're all thinking." Fry said with a grim look on her face as she turned to Riddick.

"So what happened? Where are they?" she asked Riddick like he knew all the answers, but before he could answer Imam entered the room looking worried. Riddick was also feeling the emotion entering his heart as his mate still had yet to enter the room. He also noticed the youngest boy was still missing alongside him.

"Has anyone seen the little one? Ali? Harry?" Imam asked the others, worry laced in his voice. Before anyone could answer him, a roar rang out through the air that sent shivers down there spines.

Riddick's head shot up in that direction, the other followed his line of site and without a word, Riddick moved into action before anyone could blink.

He sprinted out of the room and the others followed him as fast as they could, for a big man Riddick could move fast, only Johns was able keeping up with him.

Riddick raced towards the coring room where the sound had come from. The rage and the need to protect his mate ran through his blood giving him the strength to kick the locked door in, strength he unknowingly had, snapping the chain that had been locked on the inside making the double doors fling open with a crash just as the others came up behind him.

What meet them was a dark empty room and a deadly silence. Johns had his gun out as he and Riddick walked slowly into the room. The others stayed by the door, Fry pushing Jack back as he tried to enter the room with them. Johns told Imam to go slowly, but Imam was too worried, he walked right past them calling for Ali and Harry.

Moving around the room with caution, Riddick moved slowly, he could hear movement behind the door Imam was moving towards, but Harry's scent wasn't coming from there, what was coming from that door was death, their death.

Riddick moved to stop Imam from opening the door, but was sadly too late and the hatchlings from inside burst free, pushing Imam to the ground. They began swarming around the room, John started to fire but they were moving too fast for him to hit. Going unnoticed by them in the ensuing panic, some of the hatchlings were burning in the light. It all ended in a second as the hatchlings swarmed into the hole in the middle of the room.

"HARRY!" Riddick roared out, trying to keep the worried out of his voice.

They all turned suddenly as a sound reached them from the other side of the room. John held his gun to the crate as it rocked. Just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped and they towards it slowly, keeping their eyes pinned to it, they jumped back as it tipped to the side to reveal a scared Ali and a pale shaken Harry.

"Ali!" Imam cried as he ran to his son. Taking him from Harry, he pulled a crying Ali in a warm hug while Riddick made a beeline towards Harry. Standing in front of him, Riddick looked him over looking for any wounds. Seeing only scratches and bruises on his arms and face that were slowly healing already, Riddick ran his hands down Harry's arms trying to calm himself and his mate down, reassuring them both that everything was all right.

What Riddick really wanted to do was pull Harry into his arms and as Riddick didn't give a shit what the other thought he did just that. Harry didn't care if they saw either, he was just happy his mate had answered his call.

Harry didn't know why he feared the monsters in the dark as he was a part dark creature himself. Maybe it was because they were killing machines, their hunger inside outmatched anything he had ever felt before, they would die trying to get food.

Neither of his creature sides were like that, not even his vampire half, though at that moment he wished he had better sight from that side of him. He needed to change his eyes to be able to see the dark, however the catch to it, if there was light in the room or area, it would temporarily blind him if it went into his eyes.

Laying his head against the rock hard chest, Harry breathed in his Hunter's scent, letting it relax his tense body. What neither Harry nor Riddick saw were the jealous looks they were getting from Johns and Fry.

They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Johns was pissed that Riddick was getting closer to Harry and Fry was in a rage that the freak was being held by Riddick like he was his lover, though she would deny it to her last breath that she wanted to be in his place.

Jack, seeing no one stopping him from moved over to Harry and Riddick, both broke apart as Jack got closer.

Suddenly feeling shy, Jack moved from one foot to the other not knowing what to do now that he was close to them but he didn't really have to do anything as Harry took it out of his hands by pulling him into his arms.

"I was worried something happened to you like back at the hole," Jack whispered into his chest, letting his worry show through, but everyone could see it.

Shazza, who was standing not far from them was smiling at the scene, Harry would make a great father one day.

"It's ok little one, I'm not going anywhere…sh… it's alright Jack," Harry whispered back holding the boy in his arms. Children had always been a weakness of Harry's, he cared so much for the young ones of their little group that he didn't want to see anything happen to them. Though there was still something about Jack that he couldn't put his finger on, that didn't stop him from feeling love towards the young boy, just like he felt towards Ali and even his older brothers.

Harry looked to his mate with a sweet smile and all Riddick wanted to do was take him right then and there.

Imam, with Ali still in his embrace, walked up to Harry as Jack pulled away to stand beside him.

"Thank you, my son, for saving Ali. He told me that you pulled him into that crate. If you had not done that…" Imam stopped there, he couldn't finish that sentence but they all knew what would have happened to Ali if Harry hadn't been there. The same thing that had happened to Zeke.

"What I want to know is how he knew that he was in here in the first place and what made that loud roar." Fry demanded as she stormed over to them, pissed as hell after seeing Harry in Riddick's arms like old lovers when it should have been her not him.

"Well, Fry, how do you think I knew he was in here? I followed him of course." Harry said slowly like he was talking to a child that didn't know any better.

"You may believe in letting small children run around without supervision when monsters roam beneath the sands, but I have a different philosophy." He sneered, enjoying the chance to bait her.

"Of course, it could just be that my mothering instincts are sharper than yours, but then again, I'm a man." Fry's face went red with anger, she was about to respond but as she opened that big trap of hers, Johns stepped in thinking he needed to be on Harry's good side if he ever wanted to get into his pants.

"Enough, we don't have time for this. We should be happy they're both safe and that's that. Alright Fry?" Johns said, looking from one to the other. He didn't need a cat fight breaking out, not when they needed to find out what the hell was going on. Though thinking about it, he wouldn't mind seeing those to have a go at each other, though he already knew which of them would win in fight.

And it wasn't their dear old captain.

Fry shot them both a glare. She hated that again she wasn't backed up by the group, they seem to love this bastard, but she knew he was nothing but a freak. After all, there was that roar and it sounded more like an animal than human, and she didn't think those small creatures could create something so loud.

She was going to prove that Harry was something unnatural even if it was the last thing she did.

Turning she walked over to the hole that the creature went down, leaving behind a smirking Harry.

Harry just shook his head and pushed the smirk off his face before anyone saw, he loved seeing that bitch get knocked off her high horse. He had nearly died again and she had to try and make his secret known before he was ready.

And he had thought things couldn't get any worse.

_(That will teach me teach to tempt fate.)_ Harry thought to himself.

"Are you ok Harry?" Shazza asked, when she step up to him.

"Yeah, only a few cuts and buries from being in that crate." Harry said, turning to her.

"What about your shoulder and chest?" she said worriedly, she knew that he was massively injured from going into that hole and now rushing could reopen the healing wounds. What she didn't know was that they were already healing under those bandages.

"Their fine, not paining me at all thankfully." He said with a little lie, he couldn't tell her that they were only an hour or less from being fully healed.

"If they pain you too much I will have a look at them for you." She offered, she still blamed herself for him getting so hurt in looking for Zeke and now he saved Imam's youngest as well.

She had never met anyone like Harry before. He thought of others before himself, and that was rare to find in this day and age. And she was glad that she had met him even under these circumstances.

"I will be ok, Shazza, no worries, but if they start paining me I will come right to you." He said smiling at her.

She nodded and smiled at him, she had a funny feeling it would take a lot for Harry to go to someone if he was hurt, but she will take his word for now.

Shazza made her way towards Johns and Fry as they slowly got closer to the hole. Harry watched her go, smiling, it seems he had made a friend on this shithole of a planet.

"I will take Ali from here, I do believe he has had enough excitement for one day." Imam said, his arm still wrapped around his little boy, he could feel how shaken the poor lad was and he wanted to get him out of here so he could relax after his scare.

"That would be for the best, Imam, after some water and rest he will start to feel as fine as we can get in this situation." Harry said.

"Thank you again for what you have done Harry, I couldn't imagine what would of happened if you weren't here for him." Imam said, he really couldn't imagine himself laying one of his children to rest.

"No thanks needed Imam. I would do it all over again, if I had to." Harry said strongly and Imam believed him. Harry was one that would risk his life others and was a protector at heart.

"Not alone." Riddick said suddenly behind him.

"Mr Riddick is right, not alone." Imam said, "I will be keeping a closer eye on them now that we know some of the buildings are not safe."

"If we're here any longer, we should think about clearing them to make sure they're safe." Harry said. The idea was a good one, as they didn't know when the skiff would be up and running again and they need somewhere to rest after being up for so many hours. All they knew a few days could have passed and they wouldn't have known it.

"There's no we, there be me and the others." Riddick rumbled. There was no way he was letting his mate do something like that, not after what just happened.

"Let me know when and where, and I will assist. For now I must get the little ones away from here. Come Jack." Imam said, turning from them and herding his family outside.

"But…" Jack started to say but Imam was already moving him from the room, this was no place for children after all. It wasn't long before they were outside and away from the building.

Leaving only Johns, Fry, Shazza, Harry and Riddick inside, Harry and Riddick watched them go before Riddick turned to Harry and was about to say something when Shazza called out from behind them.

"You need to see this." She said.

Harry stuck close to Riddick as they walked towards where the hatchlings had fled, Shazza, Johns and Fry had climbed the stairs onto the walkway that surround the hole, he and Riddick stayed below the others.

Harry didn't want to walk on something that had been there for how many years and leaned over a hole that held killer creatures inside. Looking over, they all peered down into the darkness.

Harry had the feeling of looking into the abyss. The hole stunk of death and very old blood that was spilt here. Johns lit one of his flares and let it fall into the darkness, lighting the way to what was down there. To say what they saw shocked them was an understatement.

Skulls and bones lined the walls, like decorations in a home. As the flare reached the bottom, there, littering the entire floor were more human bones in all shapes and sizes. Bones of the people before them, those who made the mistake of living on this god-forsaken hell hole and sadly they paid the price with their lives.

"Other buildings weren't secure. So they ran here. Heaviest doors. Thought they'd be safe inside. But they forgot to lock the cellar," Riddick said as he too looked into the abyss.

Harry used one of the abilities he got from his elf side, it called it past-sight, it allowed him to look into the past of whatever he was looking at, but it wasn't images he saw, but feelings and sound. If he had been a full elf he would of seen the past as well as felt the emotions that were there at the time, but being a Halfling made the power diluted, he would catch a image now and again, but not always.

Using the past-sight was something he didn't like doing often, but when faced with something like this, he needed to know what happened to these people, with that in mind, he looked down into the hole.

All the past feeling rushed through him, pain, fear, death. The things these poor people felt as they were slaughtered, hearing their children's cries of pain, not being able to see the claws of those monsters tear into their loved ones.

Harry turned off his elf sight, no longer wanting to feel the pain of the past.

Harry sighed and walked away from the hole, shaking away the feeling as much as he could. He moved towards what looked like core samples, most likely taking from the hole.

Looking them over he picked up one of the cards and looked over the information that was on it when he heard someone coming down the stairs of the cage quite loudly, turning he saw Shazza walking towards Riddick with a determined look on her face.

He watched on as she moved to stand a bit from Riddick and looked at him for a moment. She looked to be pondering something before she seemed to have made her mind up about whatever was bothering her.

Riddick had noticed her looking at him as well and stared back at her, wondering what she wanted.

They both soon learned what she was up to when she took off her breather she held it out to him.

"Here." She said passing him the breather, he looked at him before turning back to her.

"What, it's broken?" Riddick asked her as he held it, before throwing it on the floor.

Shazza looked pissed that he did that, she said, "No there still a few hits actually you asshole. What I am trying to say is that I am sorry."

Riddick didn't know what to say to that, he knew this must have had to be about before when she kicked him in the head, thinking he killed her lover, but he didn't want her apology. The only reason he hadn't ghosted her was because his mate liked her.

From behind them Johns came down the stairs and stepped up behind her, looking from her to Riddick. He hadn't like what he had heard, he didn't need these people seeing Riddick as a good guy.

"Ok," Johns said. "Let's board this place up and get the hell out of here."

Johns moved away from them and towards Fry and Harry, she had come over as Shazza was talking to Riddick, and had picked up one of the cards like himself. Harry didn't like being so close to the bitch but for now he would put up with it.

Harry watched her out the corner of his eye, he may hate the bitch, but he knew she could come in handy later.

"Whatever the fuck those things were, they seem to stick to darkness, so if we stick to daylight we should be alright. Okay. Let's go." John said to them before turning away but he didn't get very far.

"Twenty-two years ago." Fry said out of nowhere making everyone turned her.

"What?" Johns looked at her confused at what she was getting at.

"These corning samples are dated; last one's twenty-two years ago this month." She explained, the feeling of dread was spreading through her stomach, she knew this meant something.

"Okay. Is there something special about that?" Johns asked sounded like he was getting a little inpatient

"I don't know. There could be." Fry said before she walked out the room with Johns and Shazza following her.

Harry turned and saw Riddick picking up Shazza breather unit, he placed it over his shoulder and took a hit.

"Do you go around pissing people off my Hunter?" Harry said walking over to him.

"You pissed at me?" Riddick asked. He knew how much Harry has started to care for Shazza, he saw it when she spoke to him earlier.

"No, I know I was mad at her for kicking you and you have no reason to trust her word after that." Harry replied, he knew it was hard for his mate to trust people.

Once he was standing in front of Riddick he placed his hands on Riddick's shoulders.

"But I can't help but know that if something happened to you and the person I thought responsible was standing in front of me I would have acted the same way as her, though worse as I would've ripped them apart." Harry said. He knew if something had happened to his mate there would have been a blood bath.

Standing, Riddick wraps his arms around Harry and placed his forehead on his. His breath ghost over those red lips as he spoke, "Nothing is ever going to happen to me Vixen, you have no worries there, but I will try and be nicer to the woman as I know she cares about you."

"Thank you." Harry whispered back, he felt like some burden had been lift from his shoulders. He hadn't realised that he had been worrying about this so much, he had come to care about Shazza, and having her and Riddick at odds was hurting him inside, one side wanting to comfort his friend and the other wanting to protect his mate.

Riddick rubbed his head against Harry for a minute before saying, "You have to stop scaring me like this Harry. I can't keep you safe if you go running off like this."

"Trouble seems to find me anywhere I go, Riddick, and I couldn't let Ali die when I knew I could stop it." Harry said, "Plus I don't see myself doing something like that again anytime soon, I've had enough excitement for one day."

"Life won't be boring with you, will it?" Riddick smirked, he had to have a mate that was a trouble magnet.

"Would you want it to be?" Harry asked smiling. He knew life was going to be different now and he had to think about now throwing himself into danger now, but life wouldn't be dull with Riddick around.

Riddick chuckled deeply, before he remembered something. He had noticed when they were at the hole that Harry was doing something, the scent of pain and fear was coming from him but it hadn't feel like his mate's.

"What were you doing back at that hole?" Riddick asked.

"Huh?" Harry was confused about what he was going on about.

"I could smell you, Vixen, it was like you were in pain, but not at the same time." Riddick explained.

"Oh, I was using my elf past-sight, to see what happened here." Harry told him, "What you were picking up was what I was sensing."

"Elf?" Riddick asked in surprise, that wasn't what he expected Harry to say.

"Oh yeah I didn't get around to telling about what my other half was, did I." harry said sheepishly. "Well, as I said before I am part vampire but my other half is elf. I was also a wizard before I became a hybrid and I still have my magic. I'm an unusual mix that's for sure."

Riddick looked at him in shock, taking off his goggles he stared into those green eyes and saw the truth of his mate's words.

Harry was about to explain about his past so Riddick got the whole story, when a shout from outside interrupted him.

"Harry!" Jack called from outside.

"We better go see what Fry has discovered." Harry sighed. Every time he and Riddick were alone they got interrupted by one of the other survivors.

"You will explain about this later, Vixen." Riddick said. He was curious about what his mate had told him, he wasn't only a vampire but an elf as well, and that bit about being a wizard explained some of the things he had witnessed and experienced before.

Getting up, they both made their way outside and saw Jack waving from outside one of the other buildings. Making their way over, they stepped in after the boy and saw everyone already inside the room.

Finding a spot to stand, Harry stayed near his mate. He was still a little shaken up from before and didn't want to be away from him anytime soon.

He didn't know what had sent Fry into a panic but he had a bad feeling that things were going to get bad again. Looking up at Riddick, who nodded to him, he knew he wouldn't be doing it alone this time.

Taking a look around the room they were in, Harry saw that the place was filled with sand and dust from years of non-use, but the state of the room left his mind when something caught his eye.

In the middle of the room there was a model of planets. It was the solar system they were in, it had the three suns, but also two larger planets and in the middle was a smaller one.

_(This must be the one we have landed on.)_ Harry thought as he watched Fry moved towards the model.

Harry hoped Fate would be kind and didn't have something worst planned for them being nearly killed twice now was not what he called having a good day.

_(As soon, the bitch has shown them what she wanted I am going to find some where to shower this blood off and sleep.)_ Harry thought to himself. He didn't know how long they had all be awake since landing on this planet but he knew a full day must have passed by now.

Hearing a clicking sound broke Harry from his thoughts and he turned his attention back to Fry and watched her as she moved the model. On the front of it appeared to be some kind of counter and the numbers were slowly going up, the further up they went the more worried Harry became. It was like watching the countdown to your own demise.

_(Morbid much.)_ Harry though before he saw the numbers stop at twenty-two.

And that is when fear hit him hard, along with everyone else in the room, the small planet in the middle was covered in darkness, the two big planets had aligned and blocked out the suns light, placing the small planet that they were on in pitch blackness.

"An eclipse," Harry whispered but they all heard him as they stared in shock at the model. "Hell's gate will open and the world will be bathed in eternal darkness…"

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" Riddick said smirking at them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(Me) Ali lives! XD we are getting closer to the darkness coming and the yummy bit as well hehe again I hope you enjoyed the changes and let me know what you think of the whole story so far ^^

Till next time

Bye bye for now…^^


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pitch Black. I do not make any money from this story._

Pairings: Riddick/Harry

Rating: M – swearing lemons on AO3

**(ME)** chapter 11, we are getting closer now to where I stop for the rewrite and I can't wait for all of you to see what I have planned for these two ^^ on a sad note I have been ill for nearly 2 weeks now so this is late up. Being ill you can't really write so all my other stories are going to be slow going up as well. I thought I would answer some of the questions that have been asked. First ob1292: ok the Goblet from chapter 1 the reason that Harry didn't use it is he forgot about it, its been some months that he has been drinking from humans and with Riddick around he didn't think to use that, but that goblet will be popping up at some point again ^^ 2# the magical community and vampires I am not going to give anything away with them but I do have plans hehe 'Launch a few Feyndfire spells into the hole' his magic isn't working as it should its why he had so much trouble with the one spell he used so he isn't going to use hard-core spells till it's safe for him to do so and see what happens. Wow a lot of you really want Fry to die, I have to laugh cos I like her in the movie but she turned into a right bitch in this lol but don't worry I have plans for miss Fry (evil grin) though a lot of you will want to shot me till we get to that point lol ^^ if you have any more questions I will try and answer them in the next chapter without giving something away of course ^^ a big thanks to my beta Kakanaruiru for editing this. ^^ ok on with the story more changes for you all and I wanted to say thanks for all the lovely reviews they cheered me right up while I was in bed ^^ okay enjoy ^^

_(Harry's Thoughts)_

_~Riddick's thoughts~_

"Talking"

**Chapter 11**

Harry didn't know if he should hit his mate or laugh at him for his words, but he didn't manage to do ether as Fry stormed out of the building with Johns following at her heels. The look on her face made him curious to see what she had planned.

He moved away from Riddick silently, the others in too much shock to notice him moving towards the exit but before leaving the room though he sent a nod over his shoulder to his curious Hunter.

He wouldn't want him wondering where he got off to after all. But he wanted, no needed to know what those two were planning for all of them. These were their lives on the line after all and after everything Fry had done so far, it wasn't a good idea to leave her in charge of their escape plans.

As Harry made his way out the room, the others finally snapped out of the shock they had received.

"I'll see if I can get that Sand-cat out there running. Jack, I will need your help." Shazza said. She wanted Jacks help more to keep him out of trouble, after that coring room scare she didn't think any of the children should be out on their own.

"Ok." Jack nodded nervously, before they made their way out of the room.

"I will see if there is anything we can take, food or water, onto the ship." Imam said before leaving with his children.

Pairs looked around and saw he was alone with Riddick, "I will just…right." He stuttered out before rushing to follow the others.

Riddick held in a laugh at the nervous man, he wouldn't last ten seconds in a slam. Looked around at the now empty room, he wondered where his Vixen had gone off to. There was unfinished business between them that need seeing to, preferably before the eclipse.

_~I'll find out sooner or later where my Vixen has run off to. For now, I need to see what Johns had cooking in that drugged up brain of his.~_ Riddick thought, shooting one more look the model before moving out of the room.

He knew Johns well enough to know that the man would be getting nervous at the thought of those creatures being on the surface and when he was on edge he was more dangerous and unpredictable. _~Lets go see what Johns wants with the good old Captain.~_ Riddick thought as he stood in the doorway. He watched as the others rushed around trying to prepare for the darkness coming. He could also see Johns or Fry but he knew just where those two were heading for some privacy.

With a smirk Riddick left the room and headed toward the skiff.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry was glad no one but his mate noticed him leaving, he didn't want to explain to them where he was going, he needed to know what Fry and Johns were planning now they knew about the eclipse. He hadn't thought much on the eclipse himself yet, he had pushed it to the back of his mind at the moment, though it made fear claw at the back of his mind at the thought of facing those monsters again.

And from how fast Fry left the room, he wasn't the only one afraid. From those dates on the coring samples and how fast Fry was moving her ass, there might not be much time before darkness encased the planet. Could be hours or if they were lucky, days.

Harry didn't rely on Lady Luck to be watching over them in this situation though. They were on their own and the feeling in his gut told him they only had a day at most before they had to get their ass off this planet.

Taking a breath, he slowly changed his form and where he once stood, a black fox again took his place. He called his magic to him and shrunk himself even more so that he was the size of a natural fox and then he cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself.

He thanked Merlin it worked this time instead of cutting out on him. He really had to spend some time down in his library to find out what was up with his magic but right now he had some prey to follow. He moved silently through the shadows of the buildings and made his way closer to the duo.

With how his magic was behaving, he didn't fully trust the charm to hold so, just in case, he kept well out of view of Queen Bitch and Johns as they stormed towards the ship.

Fry had gone into 'Captain mode' and started to bark off what they had to do to the ship to get it ready for lift off before the suns set and Hell's gate opened.

_(More like controlling bitch mode.)_ Harry sniggered in his mind, he started to pay attention to what the bitch was saying, he needed all the information he could get after all.

"So, we're gotta get the power cells, Shit! I've still gotta check the hull, patch the…" Fry said as she stormed towards the Skiff, fear was driving her as her mind raced in what needed to be done. She had seen the wounds on Harry when he had come out of that hole and now those little hatchling things as well.

She didn't want to be around when the eclipse came and smothered the planet. She wanted off the surface before even a hint of it began.

"Wait on the power cells." Johns called out suddenly, cutting her off as he followed behind her.

"Wait for what? Until it's so dark we can't even find our way back" Fry said, disbelief in her tone as she stopped and looked back at Johns.

"You don't know when it's gotta happen, so lets not get over excited here" Johns said calmly, pissed the woman wasn't listening to him, but he let none of that show on his face.

"Just get the fucking cells here Johns. What is the discussion?" she asked wondering what the hell he was on about, she thought he would want to get off this planet as fast as the rest of them.

"Maybe I should tell you the particulars of how Riddick escaped." Johns said. The expression on his face unsettled Harry, it was conniving and he didn't like it one bit.

So, staying in his fox form and making sure the Disillusionment Charm was still working, he followed them into the ship, hiding in the shadows close to the exit, watching to see how Johns was going to mind fuck Fry into doing what he wanted.

Johns began to tell her how his Riddick got out of the slam in what Harry could tell was the ugly version; Harry would just ask Riddick after this was all over for what really happened that day but he didn't really care one way or the other. It just showed him how clever he's mate is and how is resourceful he could be.

"He can pilot!?" Harry snapped back to what they were saying when Fry said that in shock.

"Yeah. He jacked a prison transport. Made a hell of a good run before I tracked his ass down." Johns said to her. There was a smug lilt to it that Harry picked up on, but it went right over the bitch's head. It made Harry wonder how Johns caught Riddick in the first place, something about it all unnerved him. (Have to ask him later.) Harry thought before turning back to the conversation.

"Ok. Ok. Maybe that's a good thing, maybe we can use him to help us navigate or something?" Fry asked, her mind working overtime in what to do with this new information. She was trying to think of a way for Riddick to help them or more likely, to help her get off this planet without dying.

_(I get the feeling that Johns wouldn't like that. Not in this lifetime.)_ Harry thought looking to Johns and seeing the disguised disgusted there. He was right in knowing Johns wouldn't let that happen.

Harry didn't understand why Johns wanted so much control over Riddick. Harry had already worked out that Johns wasn't a cop, not with how he acted and the medicated scent that was always coming off him, but he didn't know what he was, he hadn't heard anything back with Cap Maz and his crew. Whatever his profession, there was no way he was going to let his mate be taken back to a slam by him or anyone.

Sniffing the air inside the skiff, he had to hold in a growl that built up inside of him as he picked up Fry's interest in his mate, the bitch just wanted Riddick for herself. He remembered picking it up back at the crash site when she was interrogating him about Zeke. Now it flared again at the thought of Riddick being near her.

Harry was never going to let her get chance at touching his MATE. He would sooner rip her throat out than let a single finger of hers touch him.

Johns seemed to have also picked up on Fry interest in Riddick and was getting pissed that Fry was trying to justify in letting Riddick pilot beside her. It seems he needed to push her a little more in the direction he wanted her to go for his plan to work.

"He also figured out how to kill the pilot." Johns said, his expression serious. He didn't want Fry being sympathetic towards Riddick, he needed the survivors to fear and if possible hate him and having Fry know that he killed the pilot was a step towards that goal. What he was leaving out was the man had been a merc like him and had tried to kill Riddick at the time. 'But she doesn't have to know that. This girl needs to stop thinking with her cunt and more with her brains. Riddick has no interest in her other than to get them on his side. He would sooner bend that pretty Harry over the closest surface than play with her. Not that I don't want to do that myself.' Johns thought before turning his full attention back to Fry.

_(That's right Johns, scare her into following you like a good little dog, then maybe she will leave my mate alone.)_ Harry thought, his muzzle pulling up into a snarl. _(Though from the scent I am picking up she doesn't care. Though I do wonder why I am picking up arousal from Johns, maybe he wants a go at her.)_ Harry nearly lost what little water in his stomach at the thought. But he couldn't help being curious as to why he was getting lust from Johns for a second there.

Taking another sniff of the air he nearly sneezed at all the scents, he wanted nothing more than to cast an air fresher spell to make it so he could breathe again. He didn't like all these scents clogging up his nose. He could miss something, like the anger that was slowly coming from Fry_. (Looks like she doesn't like where Johns is going with this conversation.)_ Harry thought.

Fry on the other hand was getting pissed that Johns was trying to plan something for Riddick. She didn't see a man as infamous like Riddick being fooled that easily and she wasn't going to end up killed because Johns wanted to double cross him. She wanted Riddick to trust her and help her get off this planet. 'Maybe once off this hellhole, there could be something after all a man like Riddick wouldn't have been with a woman for a while with all that running.' Fry thought with a shiver of pleasure down her spine but that pleasant feeling soon left at the thought of Riddick being pissed at them planning like this behind his back. Getting back to the topic at hand and banishing all lustful thoughts of Riddick she turned back to Johns and let her anger take over her again.

"You told me we could trust him, you said that we had a deal, Johns." Fry shouted angrily at him. She didn't want to be around when Riddick found out what Johns had planned. That thought sent shivers of fear through her. She may want to fuck Riddick but that didn't mean she wanted to be killed for fucking with him. Some of that fear had shown through her tone of voice and both males had picked it up. They could tell she didn't want to acknowledge the fear she also had for Riddick but it was clear as day to hear.

"Now, you may have not noticed, but chains don't work on is guy. The only way you people are truly safe is if he believes he's going free. Say he stops believing…" Johns said watching Fry with his sharp blue eyes.

"You mean if he realizes we're going to fuck him over." Fry said sarcastically, pissed off that Johns was playing around with their safety and messing around with Riddick of all people.

"I want you to just listen to me for a second. If we bring the cells up at the last minute, when the wings are ready and we know where we really are…." Johns muttered to her trying to get her to see it his way.

"He hasn't harmed us, as far as I can tell he hasn't even lied to us. Let's just stick to the deal, Johns." Fry said. She did not want to get on Riddick, bad side, not when they were all going to be in such a small space once they got off this planet.

"He's a killer! When the law says he has to do his bid. There nothing I can do about that. You hear me?" Johns said angrily, he was pissed that she was fighting with him on this.

"You're dancing on razor blades here." Fry whispered seriously.

_(How true that is my dear Fry.)_ Harry thought darkly. _(But it isn't just him doing the dancing my dear.)_

"I'm not gonna give him a chance to grab another ship. Or slash another pilot's throat. And what do you think he has planned for the young boy out there? Harry has no idea what Riddick will do to him if he ever got him alone. And I'm not going to let that happen." Johns stood and looked down at Fry seriously. "Not on my watch."

Harry knew it was his time to go then. Sneaking out from the hatch he stepped to the side and turned back into his human form. With a stretch, he fell back to lean on the warm metal of the Skiff as he thought on what he'd learned. It seemed Johns was stepping up his game now that they had the darkness coming and the skiff nearly fixed. How he thought he was going to get away with making them all wait for the last minute Harry didn't know. But playing around with those creatures they were dancing with death and someone was going to die before all was said and done.

The only thing he knew for sure was that Fry didn't have to worry about dancing on razors with Riddick and fearing him coming to cut her throat out.

It would be him.

Now normally, he wouldn't what another's death on his hands, but the bitch was free game in his book. First she tries to kill them in the crash, then the bitch tried to get him killed down that fucking hole, nearly making him become lunch, and now she was lusting after his mate. Now that just pissed him right off and both his creature sides want to see her blood splashed across the ground at their feet.

And Harry was going to make sure the Bitch didn't leaving this planet alive.

Letting out a sigh, Harry supressed the anger that was building up inside, threatening to turn his eyes red and making his claw burst out until he could handle her. Feeling a little calmer he turned to the right and pushed of the Skiff. He didn't want Johns knowing he had heard them.

Just as he moved away, he spotted his Riddick sitting on a crate beside the ship with oil on his head and a shiv in hand and knew that he had heard everything between Johns and Fry as he did and from the raised rows he had also seen his transformation.

Smirking at his surprised mate, he sauntered over to him, feeling Riddick's eyes watching his hips behind those goggles as he made his way over.

_(If I was moving the other way I know he'd be hunting my ass. Hmm what a lovely thought.)_ Harry thought pleasantly looking into Riddick goggles thinking of those sliver eyes that were hidden beneath. Taking the shiv from his mate's loose hold, he walked behind him and felt honoured that his mate trusted him to be behind him with a blade. Not many got that privilege. Harry gently moved the blade over Riddick's scalp and shaved away any hair that had been growing, not once feeling nervous about using such a sharp blade so close to his mate's skin. He remembered a time his Papa had taught him how to shave with a blade even though they found out Harry didn't grow any type of hair on his body other than on his head and eyebrows. But it had been a bonding time between them and learning to do it for his Papa when his hands couldn't steadily do it anymore had been some of the most peaceful times between them.

Taking care as he groomed his mate, Harry handed him the blade to scrape off the oil onto a barrel next to them, as he did that he moved forward till his mouth was closed to Riddick's ear he saw his hunter shudder as his breath ghost over it as he began to speak.

"You heard all my love?" Harry whispered. Riddick gave a grunt in answer and handed Harry the clear blade and let him continuing shaving him.

"I also saw, Vixen, fitting name I picked out for you." Riddick rumbled lowly, knowing his mate could hear him. He had been surprised at seeing a three tailed fox sneak out of the skiff and turn into his mate, it wasn't something you saw everyday even with his travelling. But he can see that being useful in getting into places and it explained how he got into the Coring Room through that small hole. He wondered what else his mate had up his sleeve.

"I will explain that later as we are about to have company, but you should know that isn't my normal size." Harry whispered back, he had a lot to explain to his mate, but with everything going on, nether had the time.

Riddick and Harry watched Johns come out and brace himself against the ship, Harry turned back to what he was doing when Johns start to be sick. Not something Harry wanted to watch, he was never good with watching someone being ill, it always made him feel sick as well.

"Bad sign. Shaking like that in this heat." Riddick said as Harry handed him the blade again so Riddick could scrape off the grease on the side of a barrel, before he handed it back.

"I thought I said no shivs." Johns hacked out, trying to hold down what was left in his stomach, watching jealously as Harry gently ran the blade over Riddick's head with gentle care one would give a lover and not a mass murderer.

"This? This is just a personal grooming appliance." Riddick said as he took the blade from Harry again to wipe the old oil grease off once more, loving every minute of jealously and rage on Johns face.

_~That's right fucker, he is mine.~_ Riddick thought possessively.

Taking it back, Harry watched through his lashes as Johns looked at them nervous, but both could smell the jealousy coming from the man in waves as Harry finished shaving Riddick's head.

But Johns didn't stay to see anymore and as he stumbled away, Harry could smell the medicated scent that normal came from Johns weakening.

"Now what's wrong with him, my hunter?" Harry asked Riddick. He knew something was up with the so called cop but he had never come across a scent like his before so he didn't know what was causing it.

"Needs his next hit, Vixen." Riddick explained. "Morphine. He can't go long without one."

"Shit, so that is why he smells like a hospital." Harry said, finally working it out in his mind.

"Got hooked on it after he came up against me. Went for the sweet spot and missed, left a piece behind." Riddick told his mate. He remembered that night well, he had thought he had ghosted the fucker and hadn't stayed around to see if he had, not long after the bastard was on his tail again and this time Johns was pissed. Now he didn't know if he regretted not ghosting him then or not. Not when it was because of Johns catching him again that led to him meeting Harry.

Harry thought about what Riddick had just told him. Now that he knew that the scent coming from Johns was because of Morphine, he understood why he was so put off from even feeding from Johns. If he so much as took a sip of Johns' toxic blood, he knew he'd be as high as a kite for hours.

Grabbing a rag, Harry cleaned the excess oil from Riddick's head before placing a kiss upon it. Standing, Riddick quickly grabbed his mate and claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss but before Harry could grab onto his mate Riddick was gone just as fast as he came.

Blinking Harry watched dazedly as Riddick walk silently onto the ship just before the door closed behind him, leaving Harry leaning back into the ship panting, his pink tongue darting out to lick up the taste of his mate. Dark and Spicy, just the way he liked it.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear the fog that clouded it from the kiss. Looking at the now closed door Harry used his elf hearing to hear what was being said inside. And what he heard made his blood boil, he didn't need his nose to tell him that the Queen Bitch was turned on by Riddick, he could tell by her voice alone, and his mate wasn't helping matters by using that dark seducing voice of his to make Fry do what he wanted.

Having heard enough, Harry stormed off away from the ship towards one of the abandoned family buildings.

Entering one, Harry was greeted with dust and grim that had built up over the years of neglect, underneath all the dust though it still had a cosy feeling of a home that was once loved. Waving his hand over the room, he was happy to see his magic come forth and the once dusty room was now clean. He could never leave something a mess when he could clear it. An urge he had never been able to get rid of from his younger years though the memories of those times had faded.

Looking around, Harry spotted a door across the room and made his way towards it. Behind it reviled a bedroom that had seen better days. But it could be useful to his needs for the next few hours.

Closing the door softly behind him, he closed his eyes and pictured the room he wanted in his mind and focused his magic into making it happen. Feeling the powerful blood he had gotten from his mate rush though his veins, he called the magic to his hands and waved them across the room, letting the magic that had built up rush out.

Opening his eyes, he saw that nothing had happened and bit back a curse. He was too stressed and angry for his magic to work properly just like in the hole with the Lumos spell. He needed to calm down so his magic could flow through him and over the room, changing it into the design he wanted.

Taking three calming deep breaths, Harry tried again and this time it worked. Brown stained walls became a creamier white, the bed frame and side tables turned into a dark rich wood. The bedspread was a blood red colour and looked to be made from Egyptian cotton. It looked so inviting that Harry was fighting not to fall onto it, he had been awake for so long and so much had already happened that now faced with such a comfy looking bed, it was taking everything he had not to fall into its comfy embrace.

Being covered in sweat, grime and dried blood, he didn't like the through of sleeping as filthy as he was, plus he didn't want to get it on the clean bed. What he needed was to get the grim off. Spotting another door he headed towards it.

He found a nice size bathroom but sadly it was just as bad as the bedroom had been before but after a bit of magic that answered the call of it master again it looked new and clean. But looking new didn't mean it had running water.

_(Well there's only way to find out.)_ Harry thought as he moved over to the shower. He reached for the handle and, sending up a prayer to Lady Luck, turned on the shower.

Nothing happened.

Letting out a disappointed sigh, Harry turned and made his way back towards the door, but before he could take two steps. Lady Luck answered.

Age old pipes groaned and whined behind the wall before the showerhead started to shake under the stress and slowly water began to flow. Not much at first but it became stronger and faster as more water was forced out.

_(Thank you Lady Luck.)_ Harry thought with a smile. He stuck his hand under the luke-warm water. Waving his hand his clothes disappeared and the old bloody bandages were banished, revealing pale unharmed skin. He reached up and pulled the tie from his hair, letting it fall down his back as his mind went to Riddick once more.

_(Riddick's blood has healed me faster then anyone in all my time as an immortal.)_ Harry thought in shock placing a hand on the unmarried skin of his stomach, looking to his shoulder he saw that it had always heal without leaving a mark.

Normally, he would still be healing, especially from a wound that deep, but there wasn't a wound left, not even the ones he got from the coring room.

The anger he had felt before was gone, and suddenly the shower seemed like a plus in getting him to relax as Riddick had done that without even being there.

Harry was falling hard for his hunter.

_(Even if he does piss me off with flirting with The Queen Bitch.)_ Harry thought. _(But I'll get him back for that later.)_

Smiling, he stepped into the fast flowing cooling water. He was delighted as the cool water washed over him, taking away not only the dirt and grim of the day but the heat as well. Not even a cooling charm would have worked this well, he had only to get stressed and it would of faded with how strangely his magic was acting. He had been lucky so far in getting it to work when he needed it most. Even being part vampire didn't keep his body cool like full ones, which had its pros and cons on most days.

Cleaning himself the best he could with a soap charm and water, Harry felt as normal as he ever could get as grime and dirt washed away. Bracing his arms against the wall he let his eyes close as water rained upon his head and over his body, relaxing tenses muscles that had been tense since what had happened in the Coring Room.

His smile turning into a sigh of pleasure, Harry licked the water droplets on his deep red lips he thought of Riddick and how he came to protect him and then made sure Harry was not harmed when he had gone after Ali.

Flinching suddenly, Harry placed his hand over his stomach. The need to feed was strong once more even if he had not fed that long ago from Riddick, but being attacked twice in such a short span of time would make anyone's energy fade fast and the lower his energy the closer he comes to going into a blood rage, just like that night so long ago when his life changed for the better and for the worst.

The night Voldemort and his Death Eaters invaded his home.

The night he lost his dad, Remus.

His Papa, Severus's heart broke that night. Seeing the dead body of his husband had nearly ended it for him, but he stayed strong for Harry and Draco both because his sons needed him and he had known it would have been what his late love would have wanted.

Harry missed Severus, his Papa and the rest of his family and friends he had made in the years before his rest. He knew that he would always feel each and every loss.

Having found Riddick had dulled the ache in his heart and was slowly filling it but there would always be a hole where his family had resided. He still remembered the last moments he had with his Papa all those years ago.

**(Flashback)**

"_Papa, please. Don't leave me." Harry sobbed, clinging to the withered hand, blood red tears falling from his emerald eyes._

"_Harry, my son, it is time for me to go." His Papa wheezed._

_Harry couldn't or wouldn't accept that his Papa was lying on his bed with Death himself coming to claim him. _

"_Don't leave me alone Papa, please! I can't do this on my own. I don't want to be alone." Harry begged, holding on tightly to those long fingers, hoping against hope that he could keep death away. _

"_I'm not leaving you my son, I will always be here in your heart." Severus placed his weak hand over his heart. "And you can do it my brat, I have taught you all of my knowledge. You are now a master in all the arts and I am happy to have witnessed your achievements. The only wish I have is to know what happened to your brother." Severus wheezed out._

"_I will not rest until I find out Papa." Harry promised tearfully._

"_Do not let it consume your life my son, one day you will know but until then I want you to enjoy your freedom. It is now up to you to enjoy life and do not forget, somewhere out there is you're mate and he will look after you better than I can now." Severus said smiling at his son. He was sad to leave him but he was more of a burden now and he wanted to see his love so bad that it hurt, he knew his son would be okay on his own until his found his mate. He could feel it in his gut._

_Harry looked into those onyx eyes that had not faded with time and knew it was time. Even now is Papa's heart was slowing and there was nothing he could do to stop the grim from coming._

"_I'm so tired Harry and I wish to sleep." Severus said, his eyelids growing heavy._

"_I love you my son." Severus said softly._

"_I...I love you too Papa, now and always." Harry sobbed, placing a final kiss on his Papa's head. Severus smiled and kissed his son on the forehead before closing his eyes._

"_Be good brat." Severus whispered before falling asleep. _

"_I will Papa." Harry whispered back. He kneeled beside the bed and held onto his Papa's hand as he listened to the man's once strong heart struggle to beat in its once normal rhythm._

_Harry heard the beating starting slow._

_Thump…. Thump Thump._

_Thump…. Thump Thump_

_Thump… Thump_

_Thump…._

…

_A piecing howl of sorrow and rage rang throughout the manor. The house elves bowed their heads to the passing of a great man._

**(Flashback end)**

Harry didn't know it but those same blood red tears were flowing down his face again at the painful memory, turning pink as the water washed them away. Before he knew what was happening, he felled to his knees as sobs overcame his small frame.

He didn't know how long he sat there, staining the water with his tears and filling the room with his soulful cries as more memories of events that brought him pain flashed over his mind. His dad's death, losing his brother, his friends abandoning him. More and more appeared and each and every one was like a dagger through his heart.

Harry was so deep in his memories of the past that he didn't notice the bathroom door open.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**(ME)** Well ended on a bit of a sad note here, I didn't want to change this too much as it showed what happened to Severus though it broke my heart going over it again. I hate killing someone I like off but well we all knew he had passed from Harry being alone but it's still sad to write it. But it gets better in the next chapter you guys have got your wish of some yumminess between Riddick and Harry ^^ till next time please review and maybe I will hurry up with the hotness of these two ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pitch Black. I do not make any money from this story.**

**Pairings:** Riddick/Harry

**Rating:** M – swearing lemons on AO3 under GreenEye_Minx

**(ME)** Hi guys I am back and getting into the full swing of writing again, it's been slow with being ill most of the time but with that fading away and my brain working again I am back ^^ now we are on the one chapter that I have been hoping to get finished, in this one is the bonding of Riddick and Harry thought you have to go to AO3 and look under GreenEye_Minx to read that bit, and I want to say a big thanks to my old beta who wrote it out for me. All I did was change and edited it to fit this story but thanks to her I am now writing other hot scenes for these 2 hehe now I know a few of you have asked about Draco and I have to say I can't tell you ^^ you will learn later on what happened to him. Also some of you have catch onto something that I shall not say who or what as it would give away what I am planning for Harry and Riddick lol but yeah there are going to be a lot of hints throughout that a few of you are catching onto ^^ but my lips are sealed ^^. Thanks to my beta Kakanaruiru for editing this for me and all the others even though I am getting better I still make mistakes so they are a life saver ^^ I hope you all enjoy this ones has the big changes to it ^^

_(Harry's Thoughts)_

_~Riddick's thoughts~_

"Talking"

**Chapter 12**

Riddick smirked as he left the dazed Harry behind. He would have loved to play with his Vixen some more or even find somewhere to finally claim him but sadly he had some minds to screw with so everything went according to plan. He did not want Fry and Johns teaming up, not when the shit was about to hit the fan and they were fighting for their lives.

Slipping silently onto the skiff as the ramp closed for a hull integrity check, he watched as Fry pressed some of the controls to make sure the computer systems were running as they should be after being abandoned for twenty-two years. Looking around himself, he got familiar with the skiff. He knew he could fly it but he wanted to know where everything was when they had to rush out of here, he just had to get close enough to see the control console.

Looking back to Fry, he saw the hull integrity test start on the monitor screen, it made Riddick happy to see this old rust bucket was working enough to get him and his Vixen off this rock. _~Though not all of us will.~ _Riddick thought looking over the seats in the skiff. There weren't enough seats on there for everyone in their fucked up group. Looking at the back of Fry's head he thought. _~Wonder if the bitch has realised that yet.~_

"Thank you." Fry sighed at the screen, relieved that there was nothing other than the missing cells that was stopping the skiff from taking off. She was happy she'd left the wings to be fixed by Shazza, she was thankful to have someone that was so handy with them. Since Shazza had gotten those done and was working on the sand-cat now, all she had to worry about were the cells. She didn't know how she felt with leaving the cells to the last minute though. She couldn't see why but Johns didn't trust Riddick to not make it off with the ship and leave them behind.

Pulling away from the console, she moved to stand from the chair but paused when she saw Riddick standing in the middle of the tiny ship that seem so much smaller now with him inside.

"Looks like we're a few shy." Riddick said finally having her attention, "Power cells."

"They're coming." Fry said just above a whisper. Riddick could hear the woman's heart beating faster.

"It's strange, not doin' a run-up on the main drive yet," He waited a half beat before taking off his harness and hanging it up. "Strange, unless he told you the particulars of my escape..."

"I got the quick-and-ugly version." Fry said shifting nervously.

"And now you're worried about a repeat of history." He said, amusement was hidden in his voice not that she catch onto that.

To give her some credit, her body didn't betray the nervousness. Not like her heartbeat did. "Entered our minds."

She turned off a monitor to her right leaning towards it more to avoid stepping any closer to Riddick, but as she turned it off he took the choice out of her hands. He stepped onto the two open plating on the floor, forcing them down with a bang as he got right up in her face.

"I asked what you thought." He pressed, taking a step closer. He paused when he realized that her heart beat had accelerated even more, and fear wasn't the only smell in the air now. He had smelt it back when she had wanted to see his eyes as well.

_~So the bitch is still hot for me even after hearing Johns' little story. Heh, if I hadn't meet my mate I would of taken her, but now I have something so much more…satisfying to look forward to.~_ he thought smugly.

"You scare me, Riddick." Fry admitted, her tone defensive as she looked into his goggles.

"That's what you wanna hear, isn't it? Now can I get back to work?" she said disinterested. Though she tried to come over as a strong and unafraid, her scent and beating heart gave it away. It didn't help that her eyes quickly scan over his form before turning away towards the control panel.

It betrayed what was going on her mind when concerning him. And that pleased him, having this bitch thinking more with her pussy than her brain would work in his favour.

"I've been meaning to catch up with you alone. Unrestrained..." Riddick said coming closer again so she could feel his body heat nearly touching her.

Quickly, he scanned the controls, memorizing them. He'd never flown one of these models before, but it looked the same as any ship and as a skiff it would be less advanced and hi-tech so the controls would be hell of a lot easier than the last ship he piloted.

_~I wouldn't have any problem getting me and Vixen out of here in this, when she is no longer needed I'll get to see my Vixen play.~_ Riddick thought suppressing a shiver down his spine. Turning his attention back to Fry, whose body radiated sexual tension and fear at his words, it helped at how close he was to her back, she wasn't going to be facing him anytime soon not with her face giving everything away.

The small space was felling with her aroused scent. It amused Riddick at her attraction to him, though if Harry was in here now he would be painting the walls red in jealously, and that thought made Riddick hard as a rock, but sadly he had to get back to messing with Fry mind, he can play later.

Moving closer, he grabbed a pipe above him as he came up to her right side, looked at her and asked. "You think… you think Johns is a do-right man? You think I could trust him to cut me loose?"

The tension grew in her body at his words this time. She really hoped against hope that he hadn't heard the conversion between she and Johns or they were all fucked.

Calming her heart as much as she could, she opened her mouth and tried to not show how nervous she was. "Why? What did you hear?"

"Well, I guess if it were 'trick ration', he'd just 'X' me out, huh? He'd kill me." Riddick said letting go of the bar and moving to grab onto the same one as her. It was time to split the co-leadership.

"Then again... I am worth twice as much alive." He would of have smirked as her heart skip a beat, moving in close he saw her looking at him out the corner of her eye. "You didn't know that? Your Johns ain't a cop."

Smirking, he moved to the left side of her smelling her hair as he whispered the home truths into her ear. "He's got that nickel-slick badge. And that blue uniform. But he's just a merc."

Going back to her right ear, Riddick barely suppressed a grin when he heard her quick intake of breath, "And I'm just a payday."

"That's why he won't kill me, see? The creed is greed."

Fry had had enough, her body was screaming for him to take her, as well as feared at how close he had gotten, and it pissed her right off. She didn't want to believe his words as truth, that she had been fooled by Johns all this time. "Don't waste my time. We're not gonna turn on each other, no matter how hard you try."

Fry moved away from him, though she wished that she didn't have to, and sat back in the pilots chair as she started pulling switches, trying to distract herself.

But the seeds of doubt had been planted. He moved to lean on her chair, "I don't truly know what's gonna happen when the lights go out, Carolyn. But I do know once the dying starts...this little psycho-fuck family of ours is gonna rip itself apart."

Standing up, he turned and walked towards the exit of the ship but had one more seed to plant. "Ever wonder why Johns shakes like that? Ask him. Ask why your crew pal had to scream so painfully before he died."

The monitors seen started beeping, displaying. "HULL INTEGRITY—100%"

The hatch reopened and Riddick made his way out. Once he knew he was out of her sight, he moved to the stand beside a building and watched smugly as Fry storm out of the ship, most likely to find Johns to verify if he was telling the truth.

Looks like his seeds of doubt have blossomed inside her mind already.

He felt even more satisfied when the scent of rage, fear and sexual frustration coming from her, the bitch deserved it and much more after what she had done to his mate. Now she was about to find out that Johns was nothing but a drugged up mercenary who cared more about his next fix and payday than anyone's lives.

And that made Riddick one very happy man. The more he got the bitch to trust him, the more he'd have a chance to get off this rock with his mate as safely as they could.

Oh he knew the bitch wanted him, fuck she went into heat like a cat every time she was around him.

Back when he was in the slam he would have used the bitch by now but he had a beauty to pleasure. His Vixen was perfect and he wasn't the only one to notice that fact, both Johns and Fry had as well for different reasons, he could smell the dark lust coming from Johns whenever Harry was in sight. It made the primal side of him want to ghost the fucker, even Johns looking in his mate's direction had him growling with rage.

And Johns wasn't the only one going to get ghosted, he knew Harry would kill that woman before they left this planet, that was for sure and if Harry didn't he sure would. That bitch had sent his mate to his death. And that just pissed Riddick off.

And one thing you learn very quickly was to never piss Richard B. Riddick off.

You never lived long enough to brag about it.

Raising his head slightly, Riddick scented the air for his missing Vixen and, after catching it, made his way towards one of the family buildings. Stepping inside what looked to be the living room, he noticed that it was cleaner than any other the other buildings. _~Guess my mate has been using his magic again.~ _Riddick thought before hearing noises coming from one of what he guessed was bedrooms.

He slowly made his way to the door and picked up on the one thing he never wanted to hear coming from his Vixen. Pain filled cries and the scent of tears reached him and he raced towards the sound. Entering the bedroom, Riddick thought nothing of the now changed room and headed towards what had to be the bathroom.

Opening the door, Riddick saw his lovely mate on the floor of the shower crying. He rushed over and paid no mind to the water raining down on him as he wrapped his arms around his distressed mate.

Harry felt arms go round him and the scent of his mate surrounded him in a protective cocoon. All the pain fear and worry left him and he went boneless in the arms of his mate, nuzzling his head into Riddick's neck, taking in his scent and Harry started to calm. Riddick held Harry close as his hands rubbed up and down his back in comfort and started a deep purr like rumbling deep in his chest to also comfort his distressed mate.

Rumbling, Riddick whispered into Harry's ear. "What's wrong Vixen? Tell me."

Harry took a shuddering breath before explaining what was happening to Riddick.

"I was thinking about my papa. When dad was killed, I saw the broken look in my papa eyes, he didn't let me or my brother see what he was going through, trying to be strong for us, but we both could see his heart was crushed at the loss of his soul mate. I would catch him in the library late at night crying in dad's chair." Harry sobbed as he remembered those easily days, the pain had been so overwhelming that some days it was nearly suffocating and it took them all being together to beat the depression back.

"He wasn't the same after that night, none of us were. There was always a look of sadness and pain in his eyes and I think we were the only thing stopping him from joining dad in heaven straight after his death." Harry said tearfully. He took a calming breath, before continuing.

"When papa finally passed years after, it left a giant hole in my heart. I knew I was alone. I'd had friends over the years but I didn't want to let anyone as close as my family and in the end the only ones I had by my side were a house-elf, Codey, she was just as loyal as her grandfather Dobby, she wouldn't leave my side till the very end, and my goblin friend Jaxlyx Goldblade. He, along with others, built my resting place. He understood my need to rest, I was more dead than alive by that point, and the Wizarding World wasn't leaving me alone, always wanting me to fix their problems that they were too lazy or scared to do themselves." Harry explained. His voice was so dead at the end that Riddick tighten his hold and growled inside, he hated the thought that his mate had been treated like that.

"So after my goodbye to those that mattered to me, I fell into a deep sleep until I was disturbed by something, though I have no clue what. Maybe the storm that had raged above me or even the wards giving out, but I was lucky in that there was a ship that had found the tomb and me. It was thanks to them that I got off Earth. I will always thank Merlin that Captain Maz and his crew came that day."

Harry looked up at Riddick. "You would have liked them Riddick, and I know they would have loved you."

Holding Harry closer, the convict rested his head on top of the thick black hair and did one thing he thought he would never do in this lifetime; tell someone something about his life.

About his own past.

"I was found in a trash bin by a liquor store, umbilical cord around my neck." Riddick spoke lowly. Harry sat up in his arms and watched him with concern in his eyes, but did not stop him from what he had to say.

"After that I was in and out of foster homes, some families were decent but others learned fast I wasn't to be messed with. I remember one calling me an animal once when one of the others in the home tried to get money out of me and I broke his nose." Riddick chuckled at the memory. Bastard had learned after that not to mess with him and left him alone, though it wasn't long before he was moved again.

"Soon as I hit 17 I joined the company and became a ranger, I learned all my skills from a man named Captain Hardass," Riddick said, smirking when he heard the snort that escaped Harry at the name.

"Yeah his name caused many of the newbies to laugh at him, but you soon learned not to take the piss out of his name, not if you wanted to spend that night cleaning the bathrooms using only your clothes. He was a hard man and was a son of a bitch when it came to training; he pushed us all into being the best."

"After training I got reassigned to this little planet, I was to keep the law and I found out fast that the law on this planet was the law of the company." Riddick growled, and held Harry tighter to him, the memories of that place still sent rage boiling in his veins. "Life on Sigma 3 was near slavery, I was to 'enforce security' more like murdering and torturing the workers and when I spoke out against it, the Company was quick in keeping me silenced. They refused to change their inhumane system on Sigma 3 so to keep it quiet, they had me sent to the slam known as Deep Storage and disposed of the evidence I had gathered."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, but in a way he also could. His own godfather had been sent to prison without a trail after all. He had to stop himself from changing in rage at the injustice his mate had faced.

"Didn't take me long to get out from there, though. Company put a bounty on my head after that, but no matter the slam, I still get out while mercs like Johns chase me and would put me back if they got lucky but those slams can't hold me for long." Riddick said. He felt glad to have finally told someone what really happened all those years ago but there was more to his past he had yet to tell his mate and he knew there was more from Harry too. But it was going to take more and one sit-in to get through it all. And they didn't have the time to do that now.

Harry sat there, listening to what his Hunter had gone though and it broke his heart that Riddick got so much shit thrown at him for trying to do the right thing but it also showed just how strong his mate really was. One day this Company would go down and Harry would make sure his mate was there to see it.

Riddick hadn't expected to be so open about his past, but it wasn't as hard as he thought speaking about it with his Vixen. Quite easy really.

_~Though.~_ Riddick thought with a slow smirk making its way on to his face, sitting under the shower getting drenched with his sexy naked mate in his lap was not how he pictured them getting to know each other, _~But it is a bonus.~ _

Harry nuzzled into Riddick neck, feeling more connected than ever to his mate now that he knew some of his past.

Chuckling, Riddick picked them both off the floor, turned off the shower and carried his naked mate to the bedroom. Now that all the emotional shit was out of the way, he wanted to get to know his mate in a much more physical way.

Placing Harry on the bed, Riddick looked down into those emerald eyes.

They were both ready for this, it had been long awaited and there was nothing that was going to stop them now. Not the other survivors, not the creatures that wanted their flesh and neither Fry nor Johns were going to stop them from bonding now.

Riddick took off his drenched shirt, throwing it to the floor and Harry purred at the sight of his mate's muscular chest. Riddick smirked and lay down next to his naked mate on the bed side by side before leaning up on an elbow and trailed his other hand down Harry's face.

Harry could feel both of his creature sides becoming impatient at having their mate so close but not close enough. Feeling fire start to rush through his veins and his magic pulse inside him, he reached up and pulled Riddick down into a passionate kiss.

**LemonsON AO3 **

(sorry I cant place it on here but I don't want this to be taken down :( so you can find it on AO3 for their yumminess on Chapter 12 and I am sorry.)

**Lemon End**

Neither knew that along with Riddick's Furyan energy and Harry's magic something else had bound them together forever as mates. It pulsed once more before sleeping once again in the smaller host, waiting for its time.

Slowly, Harry came back to himself. He could feel his mate's sweat drenched body draped over him and loved the feeling of safety and comfort it gave him. He felt like he was finally home after a long journey, a feeling he had missed for so long.

Riddick, on the other hand, was admiring the sexy body that lay beneath him. With eyes glazed from pleasure and the blush staining his pale cheeks, Harry was a beautiful sight and, all of it, accompanied with the knowledge that he was the one to bring his mate to the brink of pleasure, knowing that he was the only one who would ever be able to do this, sent waves of possessive emotions throw him.

He would kill anyone that thought they could take his mate away from him, Riddick growled in his mind and tighten his hold on his lover. _~Mine~_

As they slowly calmed and their laboured breathing went back to normal, Harry thought about how his life had lead up to this point. If the wards hadn't fell around his resting place, he would still be asleep, not knowing that his mate was alive and waiting for him.

He also sent a silent thanks to Capt. Maz and Jas, along with his crew for getting him off Earth.

The mating mark on his neck pulsed and filled Harry with happiness. He remembered his papa telling him that as the bond between them grew, they'd be able to feel each other's emotions and even talk to each other with their minds, though those abilities wouldn't appear for some time. If he remembered correctly, it took a few days before the first part of the bond came into play and they would be able to feel when one of them was in danger. The mind speaking would take a few years to fully develop but Harry wasn't worried, he wasn't going to leave his mate's side anytime soon.

Riddick licked away the last drops of blood from the bite mark he'd left on Harry and could feel the same mark on himself.

The beast inside seemed to purr in satisfaction as it felt at peace for the first time. He was no longer alone in this universe, he now had his mate by his side and he knew he would kill anyone that dared to try and hurt what was his.

Turning Harry's head to face him, he kissed those bruised lips once more letting his love and possessives shine through.

Though Riddick really wanted to keep Harry under him and take him once more, he sadly knew they didn't have time for round two. He could hear the shouting outside and knew their light was fading and by the disappointed sigh Harry let out he knew it too. With his mate distracted by the kiss, Riddick slowly eased out of his mate tight heat and tried not to growl in disappointment when Harry couldn't help but whimper slightly in pain. He was slightly sore but he would heal within minutes with his mate blood coursing through his veins. Once his mate was fully out though, Harry whimpered for a different reason. He had been so full before but now he felt empty and wanted nothing more than to have Riddick back inside him.

Breaking the kiss, Riddick stared down into those emerald gems. "You with me vixen?" he asked, inches away from those tempting lips, his breath ghosting over them.

"Always Riddick, lead me through the darkness." Harry whispered against his lips.

Riddick smirked, "Then better get dressed then, no one but me is ever going to see you like this."

He running his hand over Harry's bare hip he knew there was no way he'd let the likes of Johns would see his mate in all his glory.

Harry matched Riddick's smirk and with a wave of his hand they were both cleaned and dressed in their clothing though they were freshly washed. Even Harry's hair that had come unbound during activities was once again neat and in its ponytail.

Riddick laughed and pulled Harry up, "Handy skill to have Vixen, I think we'll be using that a lot."

Riddick smirked as he looked over his mate and saw that he was still in his creature form. The form was a sight to behold, all that deadly beauty sent his blood roaring inside his veins again and it pissed him off he couldn't enjoy exploring his mate more. Sighing in disappointment inside his mind he spoke, "Better hide those Vixen, wouldn't want to be scaring the sheep now."

Harry blushed at Riddick's look and quickly changed back into his more human appearance. With that, Riddick kept a tight hold of his mate's hand and pulled him from the room. Harry smiled and quick but silently Accio'd his bag to his side, hooking it over his shoulders as Riddick ran out the building dragging Harry behind him.

Outside, they both could hear the others panicking as the planet rose up from the horizon Making their way towards the sand-cat, Riddick took a little detour and pulled them onto one of the buildings and they ran across the roof. They made it in time to hear Jack's worried voice.

"Where's Riddick?" Jack cried out in panic.

Harry felt the his vampire and elf side growl over the boy's attention to his mate but Harry calmed when he felt Riddick tighten his grip on his hand before letting go and got ready to jump onto the cat.

"Leave him! He wouldn't wait for us!" Paris said as he got on board the cat.

And at that moment Riddick jumped from the building and onto the cat right next to where Paris was crouching.

Harry had to stop the laughter from escaping past his lips at what Paris said next.

"Thought we'd lost you." The man said nervously before sitting down as far away from Riddick as he could without falling out of the sand-cat.

_(That man really should watch his words, they could get him on somebody's bad side and with my Hunter you should always want to be on his good side or stay well away from him..)_ Harry thought with a smile, the coming darkness had yet to dampen his good mood.

Ali pulled on Imam's robes, asking him something, his voice filled with panic and worry. Imam nodded and turned to the others.

"Where is Harry, we cannot leave without him!" Imam shouted fearfully.

"Here." Riddick growled.

"What do you mean Mr. Riddick?" Imam asked a confused frown on his face.

That was Harry's cue to jump and he did so, right into Riddick's arms. They looked at Harry in shock as he was held in Riddick's arms bridal style. Blushing, Harry got down and sat next to Ali and Jack, the younger boy grabbing onto his arm and holding it tight. Harry could smell the great fear that was coming from the poor boy, he was still shaken from what had happened in the corning room not that long ago. But there was nothing Harry could do for Ali.

"JOHNS!" Shazza shouted, getting frustrated with the blonde not coming, with a huff she started the cat and moved them to face the way they have to go.

Harry watched as Johns stormed out of one of the building, his gun and gear on, just as they were pulling away. He grabbed the hand that was reaching for him and got pulled aboard. When Johns looked up to see Riddick was the one that pulled him on board, the tension between the two alpha males rose to new heights. As they had a stare off Harry couldn't help but feel like something was going to come to a head soon between the two.

And how right he was, as Riddick was sizing up Johns and making plans. Now that he was mated, he didn't want this bastard anywhere near his mate and the animal inside him was in agreement.

Letting go of Johns' hand they both sat down as Shazza floored it and they were off as fast as the cat could go. Harry closed his eyes and whimper as he felt the hunger these creatures had, he hadn't felt it before, but as more of the light became blocked by the planets the more intense it became. It was astonishing to him that these creatures hadn't kill each other in their food frenzy.

If it wasn't for the brush of Riddick hand to the back of his neck, he would have been overwhelmed by their blood thirst.

Opening his eyes, Harry sent Riddick a small smile of thanks before turning to watch the way they were going. What Harry didn't see, but Riddick did, was Johns scowling at what he had seen.

_~So Johns isn't happy with my attention to my Vixen. Better watch that.~_ Riddick thought. He didn't want the merc to get any ideas of using Harry to get to him. He was lucky so far that neither Johns nor the others had noticed the twin bites on them, Harry's shirt covered his own and no one was smart or interested enough to look closer at his neck.

As the wind passed him, he catch the lust scent coming from Johns, he change his mind in thinking Johns would use Harry against him. The merc was more likely to try and take Harry for himself. _~Like I would let something that happen, bastard would be dead before he hit the ground.~_

Shazza floored it through the canyon and Harry watched as one of the animal rib cages that were in the canyon came closer, they were going to smash right through it. Out of the corner of his eye he witnessed Jack staring at his mate, before pulling his goggles over his eyes and looked to Riddick, who in turn pointed to the cage that they were going under. Harry pulled Ali under him as they all ducked.

Looking back up, Harry watched as the rib cage fell behind them before turning to watch the as the larger planet blocked out the sun. Deep inside, Harry knew they wouldn't make it back in time and with the hunger of the creatures making his own hunger known even though he'd only just fed, he didn't know how long he would last before his eyes started to bleed red and glow along with his ears become pointed again and that wasn't the half of what would happen if he became starved.

Harry saw the ship in sight and when they were close enough Johns, Fry and Riddick along with Imam jumped off the cat and ran into the ship to get the cells. Harry got off the as well and walked a little away from it, watching as the darkness came closer every second. _(We're not going to make it.)_ Harry thought as the light began to dim. He heard Shazza asking where Paris was going as the man made his way towards the cargo hold, but Harry didn't listen as he tried to block out the creatures. They knew there was fresh meat on the surface just waiting to fill their hungry bellies and it filled them with excitement.

He heard Jack stop beside him and watched as the ringed planet blocked half the sun out. He could smell the fear from the boy as he ran back to the cat. He didn't look back as he tried desperately to clean the dirt from the sand-cat's solar panels.

_(It's too late.) _

Once he was back outside, Riddick stopped and looked up searching for Harry when he saw he wasn't on the cat. Spotting him not far off, Riddick noticed everyone stop to watch as the other planet covered the sun.

He could hear the creatures under the ground growing impatient and then they could all hear them as the screeching started. Riddick saw Harry turn to look at them all.

"We're in deep shit." Harry said, his eyes turning back to look at the sun as it was slowly covered by the ringed planet.

Riddick smelled the fear in the air intensify at his mate words and then it started. The hatchlings from before sprang out from the spirals, screeching the joy of their long awaited freedom.

"How many are there?" Johns asked as he watched in disbelief at the creatures of darkness.

"Beautiful." Riddick whispered. He couldn't help but admire the deadly grace.

"Perhaps you should FLEE!" Paris yelled at them from the cargo hold.

"Cargo hold, MOVE IT." Fry ordered as she ran away from the sand-cat towards the ship not waiting to see if anyone was following.

Harry had already bolted towards the cargo hold before she even said a word and as he ran, he scooped up Ali and as soon as they were close enough, he pushed the boy inside. Turning, he waited for his mate but the hatchlings were heading their way fast and that wasn't the worst of it.

Inside Harry, the vampire bloodlust was growing and he was hearing the heartbeats of every human and creature on the planet and above them all was Riddick's, strong and fast. There was no fear from his mate as the creatures rushed towards him and the cargo hold. Soon enough everyone had gotten to it except for Riddick and Shazza.

They all watched as Riddick and Shazza ran faster as the screeching from the hatchlings got louder behind them.

Johns tried to pull Harry into the cargo hold as the hatchlings swarmed over the main ship towards the hold, but he wouldn't move an inch, not with his mate out there in danger.

"GET DOWN!" Fry screamed to them, the others shouting the same.

Both Shazza and Riddick dived into the trench the ship had made as the hatchling flow over them; everyone held their breath as all was quiet.

Harry then saw something he wished to never see again in his life. Death had come just like for his papa and Harry knew who it was for, he just didn't know if he should expose himself to the others saving the woman, someone he had become close to since landing on this fucking planet.

He knew she was going to get back up and he could hear the hatchlings circling around to pass over again. He could hear her heart beating faster and faster as what to human ears was distant screeching was much closer than anyone thought.

Then she was up.

And Harry was running towards her.

"HARRY! NO! COME BACK! GET DOWN!" Everyone was shouting as the hatchlings came back.

"GET DOWN SHAZZA! NOW!" Harry shouted as he skidded to a stop no far in front of her. Shazza stared at him wide eyed but she listened and dropped to the floor in time as the hatchlings flew over her, heading towards Harry.

Riddick let out a roar of rage as everyone screamed and yelled in fear.

Closing his eyes, everything seemed to slow down to a crawl as Harry gathered his vampire power. He could feel it building as it pulsed to the beat of his heart, his ears became pointed and his eyes flashed red, his bound hair seemed to dance in a non-existent wind as he slowly he drew the power towards his throat where it burned the flesh with its power.

Opening his mouth, time flowed normally again.

Taking a deep breath.

He SCREAMED.

The power that had gathered there was released in a terrifying screech that pulsed with power and as it hit the hatchling they began to pop like balloons on a bed of needles. Some tried to fly away while others didn't get the chance.

Then all was silent. All that could be heard was the screeching of the other creatures dying on the ground or crying in pain in the air and the tired breathing of one very weak Harry.

He had made his choice. Be it right or wrong had yet to be seen.

0-0-0-0-0-0

(ME) wow I can't believe I have written all of this, I never thought I would get this far but here I am, the bonding between Harry and Riddick was fun to play around with and I don't know if you catch the bit I put in there but there was a hint to what is going to happen later in this story hehe I loved playing with Fry in this before I didn't add the bit with her and Riddick but I wanted to show what happened in there and why Fry and Johns fall out of leadership together ^^ Riddick loves his mind games and so do I hehe please let me know what you think of the whole chapter if you liked the changes there are going to be a bit least as we get closer to where I came back and re started this story as the chapters are starting to flow together now but that just means you guys get to read what happened to Harry at the end of my last story ^^ Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs I was shocked to see how many were following I mean 800 had my eyes popping out lol I am so happy you have all stuck with me and my slowness in getting this done and I will get this done I have plans to do many of the movies and go beyond even that so yeah this is going to be a long story but I am up for the task ^^

Please Review and let me know what you think I love the feedback as it helps with where I am going or lets me know if I forgotten something lol

Till next time

Bye bye for now ^^


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pitch Black. I do not make any money from this story._

**Pairings**: Riddick/Harry

**Rating**: M – swearing lemons on AO3

**(ME) **Hello everyone ^^ I hope you enjoyed the holidays and had a good new year ^^ I needed the break myself as I sadly became ill over Christmas but I am better now and back to working on my stories. I have even picked some other stories to work on even though I have so many on the go I want rough drifts to work from when I am done with these ones even though they are going to take a while to finish but I plan to get into the new stuff soon ^^ well even talking from me on with the story. I hope you enjoy all ^^

_(Harry's Thoughts)_

_~Riddick's thoughts~_

"Talking"

**Chapter 13**

Slowly, the group rose from there crouch positions, their hands coming down from ringing ears. No one said a word and all were in a state of total shock at what they had just witnessed. None of them had ever seen anything like it in their lives and now with their hearing slowing coming back to them they could hear the screeching of the other creatures there were making their way towards them.

With their minds still ringing from the screech that seemed to echo around there heads, they took in the sight of the one that caused it.

Head clearing from the ringing, Riddick got up from the ground once it seemed that nothing else was coming their way and threw away his now useless bone shiv, the hatchlings had eaten through the very bone in their hunger. It gave him an idea of how dangerous these creatures are.

Dusting his hands off as he made his way towards Harry, who looked like he was going to fall over at any minute, Riddick could see that his mate wasn't going to be able to defend himself anytime soon, not with his eyes as dazed as they were or the way he was swaying in place.

_~Going to have words with him later about putting his life on the line like that, if he doesn't want his backside red, he'd better learn.~_ Riddick thought to himself, though the image of Harry with his ass red from a spanking, sent a shiver of lust through him, but it this was no time for him to be playing, he could hear the creatures in the distance making their way to the surface.

Grabbing the back of a frozen Shazza's shirt, he dragged her up and pushed her towards the cargo hold, seeing the woman stumble towards the others he turned and walked towards Harry. He looked his mate over for any injures and, seeing nothing but weakness troubling his mate, he scooped his tired boy into his arms and walked over to the others.

Imam pulled Ali closer as the young lad tried to go to his new friend that was lying limp in Riddick arms and if it wasn't for the rise and fall of the boy's chest, they would have thought him dead.

The group could hear Riddick muttering under his breath as he stepped into the cargo hold as he passed by a still shaken Shazza and allowed Imam to check Harry over. However both he and Fry froze as they heard the sounds of rock crumbling and the shrieks of more creatures in the distance.

Riddick really didn't want to let go of Harry, but he knew the holy man could be trusted with his mate safety for a few minutes, plus he wanted checked out what had nearly killed his mate down in the hole.

He knew it had to have been something bigger and more deadlier than those hatchlings from the wound that had marked his beautiful skin. Placing his goggles on his head Riddick look towards the spires and wasn't disappointed by the overgrown lizards as Harry had called them coming out and taking to the sky.

"What is it Riddick? What is it now?" Fry said. There was fear in her voice as she tried to see what was making the sounds in the growing darkness.

"Like I said, it ain't me you gotta to worry about." Riddick said, watching as more and more of the hammer-headed creatures took to the sky. He could see that many were heading towards them as the giant planet finally covered the last bit of light.

Going inside, Riddick heard Fry close the cargo doors behind him as he made his way into the dark towards where Imam and his son were sitting by Harry.

His mate had his eyes closed, resting against the wall and Riddick could even smell the weakness from his mate. He knew Harry needed more blood and soon but that had to wait until they got to a safer area.

He could also smell the overpowering scent of fear and panic coming off the others as they tried to find more light sources.

He turned his head away to stop himself getting blinded by the light and put his goggles back on as torches were found.

Johns looked at Harry but even he could see the beauty was in no shape to be questioned.

Plus he knew it wasn't time to ask the boy about what the hell he had done and Johns wasn't the only one. All of them could see the boy was not up for talking and by the way Riddick was checking Harry over, big bad wasn't going to let anyone near enough to ask.

Johns couldn't help feeling jealous at how close Riddick was to Harry, but he had to put those emotions on hold for now, there would be time for that later.

"You remember the boneyard? These just might be the fuckers that killed every living thing on this planet." Johns said, not helping with the fear that everyone was feeling by saying that.

"What are we gotta do now?" Jack asked, getting up from where he had been sitting next to Shazza who was still in shock.

"Are those the only lights we have? Is this everything?" Paris asked panicky, holding tightly to his lighter with a death grip and leaning against the wall far away from Harry.

Looking on the floor Fry answered him. "No. There's a cutting torch here somewhere. I just can't find it..."

Imam left Harry's side when he saw that Riddick would care for him and he knew his son, Ali would shout if something happened to the young man he was beginning to see as a fourth son. Suddenly the creatures outside began to make that strange sound again.

"Quiet please everyone." Imam said as he, his eldest and Jack put their heads against the wall.

"Why they do that? Make that sound?" Jack whispered.

"Perhaps, it's the way they see. With sound reflecting back." Imam explained.

Suddenly there was a sharp scraping noise above them, it sounded like clawed feet run across metal but it was the sound of luggage being knocked over that spooked them the most. One of those things had gotten into the cargo hold.

Riddick picked up Harry and held him close just in case they had to make a run for it. When the smaller male let out a moan in protest from being moved, Riddick quickly silenced him and ran a hand over his back, causing Harry fall quiet again. He knew something was up even though he didn't fully understand what was happening around him.

"Could be a breach in the hull, I don't know." Fry said, knowing everyone had the same question in mind as to what that sound had been.

"Come on, Johns. You got the big gauge." Riddick said, a smirk clearly in his voice. Moving towards the man, he placed the still out of it Harry in Imam's arms as he passed, just in case one of those fuckers did come out to say hello, he didn't want Harry in harm's way.

Plus he wanted to mess with Johns a little, he didn't like how Johns was looking at his mate.

"I'd rather piss glass. Why don't you go fuckin' check?" Johns answered sarcastically.

"I'm not staying here one more second." Paris cried panicking.

"Where you going? Hey!" Johns called out as he and Fry rushed after Paris.

Riddick watched as the coward of the group tried to open the hatch door leading outside. Seeing he others stop him, he paid them no mind.

Riddick stood by Imam, Harry and Ali looking into the darkness were he caught glimpses of the creatures out there.

"You don't know what's out there!"

"I know what's in here." Paris said back and everyone knew he was talking about harry.

Imam, seeing that this was getting them nowhere and that they were in more danger staying in this part of the ship, moved towards some of the other cargo holds. Riddick watched him for a moment before realising what the man was planning and walked over. He was followed along with the holy man's children and, seeing what he wanted to do, took Harry back into his arms so that Imam could pry one of the shutters open.

Lifting it up, Imam called to the others and urged them through the opening and into the next cargo compartment.

Riddick walked through with Harry and looked around, he could see none of the creatures waiting in the room but it was hard to see with all the luggage and wreckage strewn about, but thanks to his nose, he could smell that some of the fuckers were some inside the room with them and they were close.

They needed to keep moving.

Picking Harry up from the ground, Riddick spotted the cutting torch lying next to his feet and, using his foot in a quick movement, kicked it into the air and grabbed it.

Walking in after the others, Imam closed the shutter after him and Riddick placed Harry down gently. Looking at the others, he snorted as their fear got the better of them, making them jump at moving shadows in the darkness.

He moved silently over to Paris but before he could light the torch on the lighter the guy was holding, one of the creatures stabbed through the thin metal shutter, right by Imam's head, who had been leaning against it catching his breath. The holy man shot forwards into the group while his sons cried out in fear along with the others.

Not wanting him or his mate being so close to the fuckers, Riddick lit the torch, startling Paris, and started to cut through into another compartment. Looking back, he saw Imam pick Harry up and, knowing his mate was in safe hands, he made his way into the next compartment.

Harry slowly became aware of his surroundings and once more he could fell the fear and hunger in the room. He hated this, being so weak his mate or others had to carry him around, if only he could feed from Riddick again, he'd be up and moving.

Harry opened his eyes a little bit and watched as Imam passed him through a hole to Johns and he could feel Jack and Ali by his side; the fear and worry coming off of the two made him want to take them in his arms and keep them safe. He even forgave Jack for his little hero crush on his mate because he really couldn't blame him, his hunter was hot.

And where was his absent hunter? Using his elf senses as his Vampire side was so weak, Harry felt Riddick going deeper into the compartment.

And he wasn't alone.

One of Imam's boys was also there, but… there was something lurking in the darkness and it's presence made him whimper in fear. He could feel the insatiable hunger building, the creatures where inside and very close to the boy and Riddick.

They were hungry.

"It's going to be okay Harry, everything going to be ok." Jack whispered hearing Harry whimper.

"Riddick." Harry whimpered again. His voice was weak and sounded like he hadn't used it in years. Harry tried to move his body but all he felt was pain, making him cry out weakly. He wanted his mate, wanted his hunter safe. _(Riddick please come back! Please! If you die I'm going to drag you back! You hear me!)_ Harry thought, feeling really scared as his mate was in danger and he could do nothing to help.

"Imam! Something's wrong with Harry." Jack called when Harry whimpered in pain.

"My son you must rest, please keep still." Imam said comfortingly, placing his hand on Harry's sweating forehead.

"Ridd…Riddick….Hass…Hassan…..da…danger..." Harry moaned. His voice could no longer take anymore abuse and gave out, leaving Harry in pain and weak, he needed to feed from his mate and very soon otherwise he will go back into a deep sleep again.

"Hassan?" Imam asked Harry in confusion, looking around he saw said son was no longer standing by his brothers, he was missing. "Hassan? Where is Hassan?"

Harry could smell death coming and knew Hassan's time was up, he could see it in his mind's eye; the boy's fear overwhelmed him and causing him to run, right into the monsters' arms that were waiting in the pitch blackness.

Harry cried out as he felt the boy's pain.

Then nothing.

Feeling Riddick running towards them Harry overcame his pain and opened his eyes.

"RIDDICK! DOWN!" Harry screamed in warning, just in time to stop the others from blinding him with their light.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"RIDDICK! DOWN!"

Riddick heard Harry's warning and did what his mate told him. Diving to the ground, he was glad he did, he really hated when he got a face full of blinding light. Everyone screamed when the creature appeared behind him. Johns went mad and started shooting randomly into the darkness and everyone held still waiting to see if Johns had hit it.

Shockingly, he actually managed to hit the thing as it fell down dead before them making them all jump.

"Is it alive?" Fry asked as everyone slowly half step towards it.

As they shone lights on it, its skin began to blister and smoke, like it was being cooked over a fire.

"It's like the light is scalding it." Paris stated in shock.

"Fuck me." Shazza stared in shock, this is what took her Zeke, and nearly got her.

"It hurts them, light actually hurts them." Fry said not believing her eyes and they all jumped back in surprise as the creature's hand twitched in reflex.

Suddenly strange noises appeared from the direction Riddick had ran from, it made everyone look towards it, trying to see into the darkness.

"Is that Hassan?" Imam asked loudly. You could hear the pain, sadness and anger in his voice at the loss of his son.

"We'll burn a candle for him later. Come on. Let's get out of here." Johns said unemotionally, leading the others into the next compartment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riddick held Harry to him as everyone sat around the cutting torch. He knew both Fry and Johns where watching them, along with everyone else and he knew that they wanted to know how Harry had saved Shazza.

Though Shazza seemed to care less how Harry had done it, as she sat next to Jack holding the boy close to her side, she was more than grateful.

Beside them, Imam held both of his boys by his side, mourning for their lost family member. Though Riddick could tell Ali, though upset at the loss of his brother, wanted to come over and see if Harry was ok.

"Feed." Harry whispered and Riddick knew what would make his mate better again; sitting Harry up in his lap, he rested his mate's head against his neck. He could feel Harry fangs growing and shivered as they brushed against his neck, right over the mating mark. He felt little pain as Harry bit down deep into the skin, all he felt was pleasure and growled low deep in his chest. He felt himself hardened against Harry bottom and his growl turned more into a purr when the little vixen began to suck on his neck.

"What the fuck!" Fry cried, jumping to her feet as she watched a now purring Harry sucking on Riddick's neck.

"Holy frozen donkey dick!" Jack said in shock and Shazza looked on in shock at the scene she was witnessing.

"Allah!" Imam whispered.

Johns had his gun pointed at them, more at Riddick though then Harry, when he saw a hint of Harry's fangs and he realised what he was looking at.

"A Vampire, a fuckin' vampire." He whispered, though the others heard him clear as day.

"It can't be, Vampires died out about eight hundred years ago. They're only seen in movie vids now." Shazza said in disbelief.

"They did." Riddick growled, feeling Harry licking his neck to close the wound.

"They just missed me." Harry said cheekily. Facing the shocked people around them and licking his blood stained lips, Harry purred at the taste of his hunter, feeling the pain and weakness fade away into nothing.

Riddick knew he was teasing them but it didn't help that he was hard as a rock and Harry was not making it easy for him by squirming around in his lap. Knowing they wouldn't be getting any privacy anytime soon, he settled with spanking that hot ass, making Harry squeak and jump cutely.

"Riddick." Harry whined in outrage and began to rub his now sore bottom.

"That's only the start, wait till I get you alone and your real punishment starts for that stunt you pulled back there." Riddick growled.

The convict then pulled the stuttering Harry against him and claimed those red lips in a passionate kiss.

"Holy shit." Jack said in awe, a blush on his cheeks at the hot sight they made.

"Don't swear." Shazza said, but didn't really mean it as she too was watching hot scene.

Ali and Suleiman were giggling and Imam had a soft smile on his face for he could see the love between the two males and knew Riddick wouldn't hurt the boy he had come to see as a son.

Paris just took off his glasses and cleaned them, but you could see the blush on his cheeks.

Fry and Johns on the other hand had rage in their eyes and a whole lot of jealousy alongside it.

But neither Riddick nor Harry cared.

Sadly their kiss didn't last long for Jack wanted to know something.

"Don't vampires turn to dust in the sun?"

Pulling back, Riddick watched with a smug expression as Harry slowly came out of his daze. Shaking his head to clear it, Harry looked towards Jack and saw all the others wanted to know as well.

Taking a deep breath Harry started his explanation. "The reason I haven't turned into a pile of dust is because I'm only half Vampire, so I'm not affected by the sun but I have their thirst for blood and their power."

"How do you become a half vampire I thought from the stories that you have to be turned?" Shazza asked.

"Well that true and not so true. You see there are those that are born as vampires or have the genes dormant inside them so they don't have to be turned. My birth father had the gene but wasn't a vampire and my mother didn't have that gene so that gave me a 50/50 chance of turning into a full Vampire if my mother had been only a human." Harry said from his seat in Riddick's lap.

"What was your mother?" Imam asked, intrigued by what he was learning.

"She was an Elf."

"What the fuck! There is no such thing as Elves!" Fry shouted in disbelief. She couldn't believe the others were falling for this bullshit, she knew the man was a freak but this was just taking the piss.

"Yes there are, you just haven't seen them. Elves are very good at hiding just like vampires are, or were. Even if you can't see them, doesn't mean they're not around." Harry said glaring at the bitch. He hated that she seemed to fight with everything he said but he didn't let it get to him as he could smell the anger coming off her in waves.

Instead, he turned back to the others and carried on explaining, "Though there might not be any other elves around anymore as I haven't ran across any in my time here, but they may have just left to a new home so there no way to know for sure and as Riddick has told me vampires have died out. But it wouldn't matter anyway as I am a hybrid and both species fear my kind as we have the power of both and not as many weakness as them."

"But what about that screeching thing you did to save Shazza?Why you were pretty much out of it after?" Jack question as he tried to move closer to the pair but was pulled back by Shazza.

"Well you see because of my vampire side, even if I use my elf powers I still have to drink blood to get my power back and the 'screeching' as you call it was one of my vampire powers. It's where I pull power into my throat and release it in a scream and it sends out a pulse like wave that kills whatever is in its path. But by doing it when I had only just healed from the wounds I had from the hole and in the corning room, my power was still weak and by using it like that, well you saw how I was afterwards." Harry explained leaving out that he was also a wizard; it's always handy to have something up one's sleeve.

"So you're a Hybrid, is there anything else we should know about, Harry?" Johns asked. There was a look in his eye that reminded Harry too much of Voldemort, sending shivers down his spine in dread. Feeling a growl vibrate through the chest behind him and the arms tighten around him, Harry calmed a little at his mates protectiveness.

He knew what was going through Johns mind; if he got off this planet he would use Harry's power for his own gain and from the sound of the growling behind him, Riddick knew it to.

Riddick growled and tightened his arms around his vixen. No way was that fucker touching what was his. _~It's nearing time to ghost the blue-eyed devil. There is nothing on this fuckin planet that will or can take away my mate. ~_

Harry didn't really want to tell them about all his powers and that he was a Wizard but he could just tell them about the ones that he would need to use to get the ship. "Well there is a few that I can do such as forming a ball of light and shooting out a small ball of fire but we can't rely on them because if I become stressed or panic that will blink out, I can see in the dark as long as its pitch black and no light hits my eyes or I will be blinded like Riddick only mine will take longer to heal. I can heal minor wounds and of course the screeching but that one I will use as a last resort."

"So your 'powers' as you call them are pretty much useless." Fry said smugly.

Harry let out a small hiss, showing his fangs at the bitch, but he held his tongue. Instead he snuggled back into his hunter's embrace and saw the smugness fall off Fry's face and a glare appear as she watched Riddick nuzzle his hair. _(That's right bitch you may think some of my gifts are useless but I have the man you want.)_

"But what do we do now?"

That took Fry and Harry out of their staring contest as everyone turned to look at Jack. Harry turned back to watch Fry as he leaned against Riddick. He could see her mind working a plan, she may be a bitch but she was useful to him at this time, though her usefulness was running out.

"So we got one cutting torch. We've got two hand lights, and there's gotta be something we can rip out of the crash ship." she said looking at the others around the room avoiding looking at Harry who was running his hand over Riddick's chest.

"Spirits. Anything over 45 proof burns rather well." Paris said as he fanned himself, even though it was now night, it was still hot and now in this little room with so many people and a flame, it was getting even warmer.

"How many bottles you got?" Fry asked, an idea on how to get them out of this mess forming in her mind. There was no way she was going to die on this planet.

"I don't know. Ten maybe, some more if we add the ones we didn't finish together." Paris said, thinking about what he had left after everyone and grab a bottle before.

Fry nodded and looked over to Johns "Johns, you've got some flares?"

Johns took his eyes off Harry, who he hadn't stop staring at since finding out he was a hybrid, plots and plans running thought his mind at having such a beauty by his side. Mentally shaking his head he turned to stare at Fry, even though he hadn't been paying too much attention to her, he had heard what she and the others had been saying and started to wonder what the hell she was up to.

Though Harry had a good guess at what she is planning and it would work to but there was one small problem, he could smell Jack bleeding and knew that if he didn't think of something, the hammerheads creatures outside will be onto her as soon as they left their little safe hidey hole.

Tuning back to the conversion going on around him, he was glad that no one had noticed he hadn't been paying attention.

"So maybe we got enough light" Fry said, looking into the light of the blowtorch.

"Enough for fuckin' what?" Johns asked, he really did not like where she was going with this.

"We stick to the plan. We get the four cells back to the skiff. We're off this rock." Fry said strongly, meeting Johns piercing eyes.

"I hate to ruin a beautiful theory with an ugly fact, but that sand cat out there is solar, it won't run at night." Paris said as he got up from his seat and moved to the over side of the room. Harry knew it was to get away from him; the guy had been fidgeting since Harry bite his mate to feed.

"He's right." Shazza said "And I don't know if I could get it to run at night with no power source."

"So we carry the cells." Fry said. "We'll drag them. Whatever it takes."

"You mean tonight with all those things still out there?" Jack said in fear, rocking back and forth before Ali grabbed his hand and held it, smiling when Harry sent him a nod.

"All right. Now how long can this last? A few hours? A day, tops?" John said, looking to Fry and the other his gaze lingering on Harry.

"I had the impression from the model… the two planets were moving as one and there would be a lasting darkness." Imam said staring into the air as he played with his beads; Harry knew the poor man with thinking of his lost son and Harry made a promise right there and then to make sure both Ali and Suleiman made it out alive.

"These suns gotta come up sometime if these creatures are phobic about light, then we just sit tight and let the sun come up." Johns said waiting for the others to agree with him.

Harry knew it would be a sound plan if the darkness last for maybe four or five hours, not days.

_(We'd be dead within a day, picked off one by one.)_ Harry thought but he also knew that it wasn't just the monsters they had to worried about, Riddick had said this fucked up family will rip its self apart. _(And by the look of things it's already started.)_ Watching as the tension grew between the two so-called leaders.

"I'm sure somebody else said that." Fry said stonily, looking right at Johns. "…locked inside that coring room."

"We need to think about everybody, especially the kids. They'll be scared out of their wits in the dark." Johns said, looking to Jack and Ali huddled together beside Shazza and Imam.

"Don't use them like that." Fry said pissed.

"Like what?" Johns asked his rage building.

"As a smokescreen. Deal with your own god damn fear." Fry said having enough this conversation. She was the captain damnit, she knew what was best for all of them.

"Why don't you shut your fuckin mouth for two seconds and let me come up with a plan that doesn't involve mass suicide!" John shouted, glaring at Fry as she brought focus onto his fear.

Harry stood silently from Riddick's lap, knowing his mate would have to get between Fry and Johns soon if the bitch kept pushing the merc's buttons.

"I'm waiting" Fry said smugly.

Johns said nothing, his mind coming up blank on what to do and that pissed him off even more. He was not taking any orders from some power-tripping bitch.

"How much do you weigh Johns?" Fry asked unexpectedly. The other thought that question was random and wondered where she was going with this.

"What's it matter?" Johns asked thinking Fry was taking the piss, or lost her god damn mind.

"How much?" Fry insisted, her voice rising.

"Around 79 kilos, to be exact…" Johns said, humouring her before she cut him off with something that made his blood boil.

"Cos you're 79 kilos of gutless meat, that's why you can't think of a plan." Fry said angrily.

"Is that a fuckin' right" Johns shouted, shooting to his feet, raising his gun at Fry. Harry watched Riddick shoot up in Johns' way.

"Where are you doin?" Johns asked pointing his gun at Riddick's throat.

"This solves nothing" Imam said staring at the two men in disapproval.

Riddick took his goggles off and stared coolly at Johns tapping the tip of his shiv at Johns' groin. They were at a stand-off, both not wanting to back down. Riddick knew this could end two ways, Johns backing down or the walls painted in the fucker's blood.

Now normally, he wouldn't stop the blue-eyed devil from shooting down the bitch but she was Harry's prey and her throat belonged to him.

Out the corner of his eye, Riddick saw Harry making his way towards them.

"Now, now boys, let's play nice shall we." Harry said calmly placing a hand on each of their arms as he came beside them. "We have a plan for now, it maybe not the best." Fry glared at Harry for that. "But it's all we've got and as this darkness isn't going away anytime soon so we need to keep our heads, don't we," looking at both his hunter and Johns he could see them thinking about what he said.

"Now why don't you put the toys away as your scaring the children?" Harry asked.

"Fine" John whispered not taking his eyes off Riddick as he lowered his gun, Riddick stared right back not moving to his place till Johns sat back down.

Fry watched jealously as Harry calmed the two Alpha males, she had felt happiness when Riddick defended her not knowing he didn't do it for the reasons she was thinking.

Seeing the situation defusing as both men parted, shaking his head at how stupid Fry must be to anger a drug-up gun wielding marc, Harry made his way towards the frightened little ones. Sitting between them and pulling them into his side, Harry tried to calm there racing hearts.

"They're afraid of our light" he said looking at the two and letting he eyes fall on Suleiman as well when the boy made his way over to sit beside his brother. "That means we don't have to be afraid of them."

The three children nodded, their fear lessening and Harry smiled before standing up and making his way towards Riddick and standing by him.

"And you are sure you can get us there? Even in the dark?" Imam asked.

"No, I can't." Fry admitted before she looked with jealously to Riddick and Harry standing together.

"But they can."

0-0-0-0-0

(ME) okay this chapter is done I hope I cleared some info on what Harry is but as he didn't tell them everything there is still some stuff hidden away ^^ this whole story is going to be learning about Harry and the bond he shares with Riddick, now I don't know when the next chapter is going to be as I have come catching up to do on other stories but it should be to long ^^ I work on paper now and as I got a new printer I will scan them so it's a little faster. Well please let me know what you think, reviews are always welcome lol

Till next night bye bye for now ^^


	14. Note

Hello everyone I know I have been gone for some time and you have been wondering where I have gotten off to and what was happening to my stories, the sad truth is I am not writing at the moment. you see if you have seen my profile you will know I have a dog called Molly, she is no longer a puppy though she is so small she looks like one. I have had her 9 and a half years now and sadly that time is coming to an end, we took her to the vet cos of a lump on her belly that was growing and they told use that my poor girl has cancer. after finding that out I couldn't write a thing for a week and after that I tried but I cant get my head into it and I am sorry about that. I just cant put my heart into my stories at the moment, not with looking after Molly till the time comes even writing this is hard but I had to let you all know. I hope you all understand and know this isn't goodbye just a see you later.

Thank you all so much and I hope to be back soon.

Lisa


	15. Update Note

Hello my dear readers, I am deeply sorry that I have been gone for so long. It hasn't been a easy time this year.

I thank you all for the kind words you have sent me, those and my family and my best friend have gotten me through this year.

As you all know from my last message my poor Molly was ill was cancer and my time was taken up by caring for her. On the 29 of February she sadly took a turn for the worst, the cancer had moved to her lungs and she sadly passed away. Even more sadly was that wasn't the end of heartbreak in the family, you see my Nana had fallen ill, we had many scares where we were told she wouldn't make it but she pulled through but each time she grow weaker and after months of being so weak she too passed away in her sleep. It has been hard time losing both Molly and Nana in such a short space of time.

But slowly I am getting back on track and even writing little bit at a time as I knew that would be what my Nana would want, we both read the same books and even some of the books I have are from her.

I hope you all understand that even though I am slowly getting back into everything it will be a while before I post any new chapters, and don't worry I haven't given up on these stories nor am I going away for years before updating again.

Thank you all again for the lovely reviews and well wishes they have made me smile even in my darkest moments.

From Kitty


End file.
